Juego de Azar
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Una apuesta entre Kages:un juego con los dados,número mayor ganaba.El kage perdedor aria lo que el Kage ganador dijera.“Es muy simple en realidad Gaara” Dijo Tsunade, al verse ganadora “solo debes acostarte con tu alumna,¿Matsuri dijiste que se llama?"
1. Capitulo 1: Hagamos una apuesta

_**Juego de Azar:**_

Advertencia: Este Fan-Fic contiene el uso de groserías y más adelante contendrá Lemmon, sigue leyendo solo bajo tu responsabilidad

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama

Sinopsis: ¿Quién no apostaría contra Tsunade?, después de todo es la legendaria perdedora y eso lo sabe hasta Sabaku No Gaara. Un simple juego de suerte y azar. Tirar los dados, quien sacara el número mayor ganaba y el Kage perdedor tendría que hacer cualquier cosa que el Kage ganador dijera. Pero...¿Que sucedería si la sannin ganara este simple juego? Y aun peor ¿Qué pasaría si esta le dijera que lo único que debía hacer era acostarse con su alumna, Matsuri?

**Capitulo 1:** Hagamos una apuesta

El reloj anuncio, con una peculiar melodía, que eran las cinco en punto de la tarde en Sunagakure. Afuera el viento soplaba con tranquilidad mientras el sol se ocultaba, tiñendo de diferentes colores las nubes que aun se podían apreciar.

Pudo escuchar como Tsunade suspiraba con aburrimiento. No la culpaba puesto que el se encontraba en iguales condiciones.

El, Sabaku No Gaara y ella, Tsunade, llevaban mas de tres largas y silenciosas horas en la oficina del joven Kazekage, esperando a su queridísimo hermano. La Hokage había llegado aquel día para discutir unos importantes asuntos con él pero desgraciadamente los papeles donde Gaara tenia toda la información estaban en poder de Kankuro. Se los había entregado hacia dos días para que los revisara y los complementara y por sobre todo le había exigido como Kazekage que debía llevarlos aquel día a las 2 en punto a su oficina.

Se maldijo por dentro. ¿Cómo había sido tan estupido de no haberle pedido antes los papeles? Pues como era de esperar Kankuro no había aparecido. Nadie sabia donde demonios se había metido ni el ni su hermana Temari.

Volvió a maldecir en su mente, aquello solo podía pasarle a él.

-Ejem, disculpe Kazekage, no quisiera sonar pesimista pero creo que su hermano no va avenir.-Dijo Tsunade, con una ligera sonrisa arrogante en el rostro

Gaara simplemente se cruzó de brazos

-Kankuro pagara por esto.-Fue la única y fría respuesta que dio el pelirrojo

-Estoy segura de que sí.-Continuo la sannin-. Pero no tengo ningún problema en seguir esperando...

El Kage de Suna asintió

-Solo si hacemos algo, digo, mientras su hermano aparece.-Concluyó la rubia

Los gélidos ojos de Gaara se posaron sobre ella

-¿Hacemos algo?.-Citó, sin entender

-Algo muy simple en realidad.-Hablo Tsunade, acentuando aquella sonrisa-. Podemos ¿apostar, quizás?

-Yo no apuesto.-Contesto el Sabaku No

-Oh vamos Kazekage, será algo muy divertido y solo será para pasar el rato, es más, si quieres no apostaremos dinero.-Insistió la Godaime

Este guardó silencio unos momentos, si bien jamás le había gustado apostar sabia perfectamente que pasar otras tres oras de sepulcral silencio no era un opción, ni siquiera para el.

-Entonces ¿qué dices Gaara?

-No se jugar cartas.-Soltó, escrutándola con sus penetrantes ojos

-No jugaremos con cartas.-Dijo Tsunade, sin darse aun por vencida-. Jugaremos con dados.-Finalizó la bella mujer, sacando de una de sus mangas un par de dados-. Los tiraremos y quien saque número mayor...ganará

Era algo tan simple que no había escusa alguna para negarse. Suspiró, obviamente Tsunade no se rendiría, ¿qué mas daba? Solo tendría que arrojar el dado y no quedaría como un descortés frente a la líder de una aldea aliada.

-Pero entonces, ¿qué apostaríamos?.-Pregunto Gaara, tratando de encontrar alguna salida para aquel tedioso problemita

-Oh algo simple.-La mujer sonrió-. El Kage perdedor tendrá que hacer lo que el Kage ganador diga...

El Kazekage la miró fijamente, ahora entendía a donde iba todo aquello

-Pero no me mires de esa forma que no te pienso pedir que ninjas de Suna cuiden de Konoha todo el tiempo, dejando esta villa desprotegida ni nada por el estilo si llego a ganar.-Hablo Tsunade, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo-. Y espero que tu hagas lo mismo si llegas a ganar....

Este no respondió, solo continuo mirándola

-Si gano pediría: uno de tus mejores botellas de sake o algo por el estilo.-Continuo la rubia, agitando una mano para restarle importancia

Definitivamente no había salida para aquello aunque aun le parecía algo estupido, pero...tenia una duda...si solo tenia que arrojar un misero dado y acabar con aquello en un parpadeo ¿no quedarian de nuevo sin nada que hacer?

-Bien.-Respondió Gaara por fin

-Perfecto.-Dijo Tsunade, entregándole un pequeño dado a su acompañante-. Tu primero, Gaara...

Este dejó caer el dado sin una pizca de interés

...Un cinco...

Al parecer ganaría. No tenia duda de ello y no solo por haber sacado un número bastante alto si no por el hecho de que conocía los rumores que giraban alrededor de Tsunade, aquello que alguna vez le contó Naruto...eso de que ella era la "Legendaria perdedora"

Ella sonrió y dejo caer su dado sobre el escritorio

El maldijo por lo bajo

La sonrisa de ella se volvió mas grande

...Un seis...

-Parece que la suerte me sonríe.-Dijo la sannin

-Eso parece.-Dijo Gaara, son su tan típico tono frío

-Lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple en realidad Gaara .- Hablo Tsunade al verse ganadora-. Solo debes acostarte con tu alumna ¿Matsuri dijiste que se llamaba?.-Soltó ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo

Gaara abrió los ojos y la observó con incredulidad. ¿Acaso había dicho..lo que el había escuchado?. Debía ser una broma, una estupida broma sin una pizca de humor.

"_Demonios"_ Dijo en su mente, al ver la firme mirada de la Godaime, aquello no era ninguna broma. Ahora debía acostarse con Matsuri.

Apretó los puños bajo su escritorio.

La dulce Kunoichi que lo había elegido como su sensei ya había crecido bastante y sus habilidades habían mejorado considerablemente. Ahora era una chuunin de alto rango, incluso podía enorgullecerse de decir que dentro de poco podría convertirse en Jounin. Algunas veces la castaña pasaba varios meses fuera, realizando difíciles misiones y otras veces ella se quedaba en la aldea, entrenando o ayudándolo en su trabajo. Quizás sonara ridículo ya que ella no era su asistente, pero desde hacia algunas semanas ella llegaba a su oficina, pedía alguna misión, el le respondía que no habían misiones disponibles y por alguna u otra razón ella terminaba ofreciendo su ayuda al ver la torre de pergaminos sobre su escritorio, el siempre aceptaba con un ligero cabeceo y el resto del día ella lo pasaba sentada a su lado, ayudándolo.

Pero una cosa era que ella hubiera mejorado como kunoichi, que lo ayudara con su trabajo y que por esto compartieran mas tiempo juntos y otra muy distinta...¡¡Era tener que acostarse con ella!!

¿Acaso Tsunade se había enloquecido? Eso no era exactamente_ "una botella de sake o algo por el estilo"_ ¿Pretendía que se plantara frente a Matsuri y le dijera que debía acostarse con ella?

Y no estaba solo el hecho de que eso seria: descarado, falto de respeto y abuso de confianza. Estaba el hecho de que el..el aun...¡¡Con un demonio el aun era virgen!!

Gaara podía sentir como lentamente su paciencia se iba al carajo, mientras todos esos pensamientos llegaban a su mente

-Te dije que seria divertido jugar.-Dijo la voz de Tsunade y justo cuando el iba a replicar la puerta de su despacho se abrió

-Dōmo sumimasen (Por favor, discúlpeme) Kazekage-Sama pero Tsunade-Sama ya debe regresar a Konoha, como ya habíamos mencionado ella no podía permanecer mas de un día fuera.-Dijo la asistente de la Godaime. En ese momento no pudo dejar de recordar cuando él hacia unas horas les había presentado a Matsuri

**Flash Back **

El Kage trabajaba en silencio en su oficina, en la cual solo se escuchaban dos acompasadas respiraciones. La suya y la de Matsuri. Gaara pudo sentir la mirada de su alumna sobe el, por lo cual se giró para verla fijamente. Como en muchas otras ocasiones ella solo desvío su mirada con un ligero sonrojo, sinceramente no podía entender porque siempre ocurría eso

Alguien llamo a la puerta y él solo dio un frío "adelante"

Allí se encontraba Baki y a su lado estaba la Hokage de Konoha junto a Shizune

-Buenas tardes Kazekage-sama.-Saludó Shizune haciendo una reverencia

-Buenas tardes Gaara.-Habló Tsunade, pero observando a Matsuri

Este pudo notar este detalle, al igual que su alumna

-Ella es Matsuri, mi alumna.-Presentó el pelirrojo, con voz neutra

-Dōzo yoroshiku (es un placer).-Dijo la castaña, haciendo una inclinación

Tsunade sonrío de una forma extraña mientras observaba de forma aleatoria a Gaara y a Matsuri

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora comprendía aquella sonrisa, de seguro había planeado todo desde aquel instante y seguro que no era casualidad que Shizune hubiese entrado a su oficina justo a las 5:10 pm. Ella lo sabia, sabia que el aceptaría, que el perdería y que todo aquello solo tomaría diez minutos. Hasta podría asegurar que le había pedido a Shizune que entrara a esa hora para interrumpir la reunión que nunca se llevo acabo. Definitivamente la Godaime era muy lista.

-Hasta luego Gaara, espero que la próxima vez tu hermano si llegue.-Se despidió la rubia-. Y recuerda...Un kage es de palabra, un mes es el plazo.-Agregó en un susurro que el entendió a la perfección antes de que ella desapareciera por el umbral de la puerta

Gaara se tomó la cabeza, completamente aturdido y enfadado

¿En menos de un mes...debía haber tenido relaciones con su alumna?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bien este ha sido el primer capitulo de mi tercer fic GaaMatsu: Juego de Azar. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Creen que es una buena trama la de la historia? Espero de verdad que si. Se aceptan de todo: criticas, puños, insultos xD ,etc, etc. Espero sus review's...

¡¡Besos!!


	2. Capitulo 2: Extraña confusión

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama

**Capitulo 2:** Extraña confusión

Todo había cambiado desde aquel día, el día que dejo de tener a Shukaku dentro de su ser. Lentamente había empezado a sentirse mejor, ya no era un monstruo ahora era solo Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara. Ahora pasaba mas tiempo con sus hermanos e incluso le gastaba algunas bromas a Temari junto con ayuda de Kankuro. Ahora podía llamarlos sus hermanos...pero definitivamente eso no salvaría a Kankuro, después de todo, toda esa ridiculez de apuesta había ocurrido por que el no había llegado por lo tanto era su culpa ¿verdad?

Caminaba hacia su casa aun sin entender todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. El nunca apostaba, siempre se negaba así que ¿Por qué no hizo lo mismo esta vez?

-Baya, te veo mas pensativo de lo normal.-Dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas

-Kankuro.-Gruñó Gaara, mientras se giraba y lo miraba lentamente, una gran cantidad de arena empezó a girar a su alrededor

-¿Estas..enfadado porque no llegué hoy?.-Preguntó el marionetista

-¿Y que crees?.-Contestó este con otra pregunta, mientras la arena se acercaba lentamente

-Etto...yo...no..digo... .-Balbuceo Kankuro. Tratando de encontrar una escusa creíble -. Me encontré a alguien..

-No me importa.-Respondió Gaara

A continuación todo se quedo en silencio, hasta que...

-¡¡Konnichi wa!! (¡¡Hola!!).-Exclamó Temari, abriendo la puerta de la casa, justo a tiempo para encontrarse a un Kankuro lleno de arena y un Gaara rodeado por hilos de chakra

-¿Qué hacen?.-Cuestionó la Kunoichi, frunciendo el entrecejo

-Nada.-Contestaron ambos a la vez, liberando al otro en ese instante

-Eso no parecía nada.-Continuo, con un tono de voz enfadado-. ¿Acaso peleaban?

-No..claro que no, sabes que yo jamás discuto con Gaara.-Dijo tomando a su hermano menor del cuello y sonriendo de forma fingida, mientras el Kage se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Kankuro de forma fría

-Porque si estaban peleando.... .-Temari se descolgó con fuerza su abanico

-¡¡No peleábamos!!.-Dijo Kankuro

-Tiene razón.-Coincidió Gaara, no quería que su hermana mayor usara aquél _refrescante abanico_ contra ellos.

-Bien, entonces entren.-Dijo haciéndose a un lado, para dejarlos pasar

• • •

La cena transcurrió en silencio, nadie comentaba nada, nadie decía nada. Solo se escuchó la voz de Temari que decía una que otra vez "¿Kankuro me pasas la sal?" o "¿Gaara quieres algo más?" pero al final la rubia se rindió y se levantó dispuesta a irse a dormir

Ninguno de los dos hermanos decía nada. Gaara solo escrutaba a Kankuro con la mirada y este miraba su plato de comida, como si fuera lo mas interesante que jamás tuvo el placer de observar.

Al final el marionetista decidió romper el incomodo silencio

-Gomen nasai (Perdón) Gaara.-Fue todo lo que dijo

-¿Qué?

-Que lamento no haber podido llegar hoy, no fue mi intención es que... .-Kankuro guardó silencio

El Kage lo observó, esperando que continuara

-MeencontréconKumikoynopudeevitarinivitarlaasalir .-Dijo este a toda prisa

-Hmp Kankuro habla claro.-Le urgió el pelirrojo

-Me encontré con Kumiko y no pude evitar invitarla a salir.-Repitió este, ahora mas despacio

De nuevo todo se quedo en silencio

Kumiko Megami era la kunoichi con la cual Kankuro había compartido unas cuantas misiones. Al marionetista le gustaba y Gaara lo sabia.

-Se que un Ninja no debe dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.-Prosiguió el castaño-. Te sonaré como un completo imbesill pero simplemento no lo puedo evitar..ella es tan..tan..agh lo siento Gaara, lo siento de verdad

-Creo que eres un completo imbesil.-Dijo Gaara-. Pero no por esa razón.-Finalizó en tono neutro

Kankuro sonrío

-Pero no creo que pasar un tiempo sin hacer nada junto con Tsunade haya sido tan malo, después de todo, ella incumple mas de la mitad de las reuniones que te pone.-Razonó el hermano mayor

-No lo fue.-Accedió el Kage de Suna

-Yo me disculparé con ella y problema arreglado.-Termino Kankuro, sonriendo abiertamente

"_No hay ningún problema arreglado"_ Pensó el Sabaku No_, "El problema tan solo empieza"_

El marionetista pudo notar como Gaara se sumía en pensamientos

-Ya me boy a dormir.-Dijo este, levantándose-. Y si algo te preocupa, solo dímelo, en lo que pueda..ayudaré.-Finalizó, antes de irse-. Buenas noches..

-Buenas noches.-Respondió el pelirrojo

No sabia si contarle sobre su peculiar apuesta a Kankuro. La verdad no sabia que hacer puesto que aun se encontraba aturdido por todo aquello, pero debía cumplir la apuesta ¿no?. Un Kage es de palabra y el no podía faltar a la suya. Pero solo había un pequeñísimo problema ¿Cómo carajos iba a lograr acostarse con Matsuri?

Por un momento la imagen de el y su alumna le llegó a la mente, ambos se besaban lentamente mientras se dejaban caer en una cama y la mano de el se dirija lentamente bajo la camisa de ella..

¡¡Joder!!

¿Qué estaba pensando?. El no podía acostarse con ella...el era su sensei. Pero la cosa era que no _**podía**_ pero si _**debía**_.... aunque ¿Qué si no cumplía con lo acordado?. Pues en realidad no sabia que podría pasar pero de seguro algo aria Tsunade y ese algo no seria nada buena para el....pero..¡¡Mierda Matsuri aun era muy joven!!

_¿Quién dice que es muy joven?_ Dijo una parte de si

¡¡Ella de seguro se negaría a algo así!!

_¿O acaso no lo aria?_ Volvió a intervenir aquella voz

Pero...¡¡Ella solo era su alumna, solo tenían la mera relación alumna-sensei!!

_¿O había muy en el fondo algo mas?_

¡¡Joder, ella un debía ser virgen!!

_¿Y quien mejor que el para ser el primero?_

Este ultimo extraño pensamiento lo hizo querer golpearse con mucha fuerza ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?. Se dejó caer en su cama. Un segundo...¿su cama?. ¿Cuándo había llegado a su cuarto?. Al parecer hacia mucho, pero todos esos confusos pensamientos lo habían absorbido de la realidad. Si seguía así se suicidaría.

"_Tengo que dormir"_ Se dijo a si mismo _"Mañana me reúno con el consejo y debo dormir"_

Tan solo cerró los ojos cuando las palabras **Matsuri** , **apuesta** y **sexo** se agolparon con extraordinaria rapidez en su cabeza.

Maldijo una ultima vez aquel día. Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

• • •

Esa con toda seguridad había sido la peor noche que había pasado desde que Shukaku no se encontraba en su cuerpo.

Pero bien, ahora solo debía llegar hasta el salón donde se reunía con el consejo, para algo lo necesitaban pero no lograba recordar para que

"_Era para algo importante, demonios, ¿para que era_" Pensaba el Kazekage, sin prestar atención a su entorno.

Regreso de golpe a la realidad con tan solo ver como una joven kunoichi de cabello castaño cruzaba frente a el

-Matsuri.-Dijo algo sorprendido, sin evitar elevar la voz

La aludida dio un respingo al oír su nombre y se giro lentamente

-Ga..Gaara-sensei,ohayou gozaimasu (Buenos días).-Tartamudeo, si mirarlo a los ojos

-Ohayou.-Respondió fríamente, sin percatarse del tartamudeo. Era tan común en ella que ya no reparaba en aquello.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se miraba, cada cual por distintas razones.

"_Por Kami-Sama Matsuri, debes dejar de sonrojarte cuando lo ves...¡Y debes dejar de pensar en el de esa forma!..."_ Pensaba la kunoichi, mirando al piso con sumo interés

Gaara no la miraba porque el simple hecho de hacerlo producía que ciertas palabras llegaran a su mente. Al parecer no había sido suficiente con verlas toda la noche si no que también tendría que soportarlo de día.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?.-Pregunto el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio

-Etto...yo...-Matsuri intento tranquilizarse-. Yo necesito hablar con Temari-San para..

-No ha llegado.-Le corto Gaara, de forma algo descortés-. Cuando venia hacia acá ella y Kankuro discutían por quien se bañaría primero

La chuunin empezó a reír levemente, con solo imaginarse a esos dos discutiendo por algo tan infantil

El Kage de Suna en ese instante se percato que la risa de su alumna sonaba como un dulce melodía cuando dos ancianos, un hombre y una mujer aparecieron por un corredor cercano

-¡Kazekage-sama!.-Exclamo el hombre quien respondía al nombre de Kioto

-Gaara-Sama lo hemos estado buscando por todas partes.-Continuo la anciana, quien respondía al nombre de Kanara

El chico se giro para verlos. Eran del consejo, de seguro se había retrasado por quedarse allí con Matsuri y venían a buscarlo

-¡Dese un poco de prisa, va veinte minutos tarde!.-Empezó a sermonear Kioto. Ese amargado hombre era el que peor le caía de todo el consejo. Nunca estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones como Kazekage, siempre lo juzgaba...siempre buscando en algo que se hubiera equivocado para hacérselo notar a todos. Era simplemente insoportable

-Guarda silencio Kioto.-Ordeno Kanara-.¿Como puedes ser tan descortés?...ohayou gozaimasu Gaara-Sama, Matsuri-chan.-Saludo cortésmente, haciendo una inclinación

-Ohayou gozaimasu Kanara-san, Kioto-san.-Saludo Matsuri, haciendo una respetuosa inclinación hacia los dos miembros del alto consejo

-Solo guarda silencio, niña.-Ordeno Kioto, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a Matsuri

Gaara pudo sentir una molesta punzada en la boca del estomago, algo que no pudo comprender. ¿Qué le daba derecho a ese anciano amargado de tratar así a su alumna?

-Que sucede.-Dijo el Sabaku No, observando con aquella mirada congelada a ambos ancianos

-Lamento interrumpir su platica Gaara-sama pero el consejo lo espera desde hace veinte minutos.-Respondió Kanara pero por su tranquilo tono de voz no parecía ni un poco molesta

-Así que lamentamos de todo corazón interrumpir.-Intervino Kioto, con su áspera voz llena de sarcasmo-. Pero debemos irnos...tu niña.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Matsuri-. Vete.-ordeno con desprecio

La joven asintió e hizo una inclinación, dispuesta a irse

-No Matsuri, tu te quedas.-Ordeno su sensei

-Pe..pero Gaara-sensei

-Kazekage esta reunión no concierne a un simple y patética chuunin así que... .-Empezó el anciano, frunciendo el entrecejo

-Yo soy el sensei de Matsuri.-Interrumpió Gaara, su voz sonaba aterradora-. Y yo soy el Kazekage por lo tanto Matsuri se quedara en la reunión ¿esta claro? .-Pregunto este, pero obviamente no le importaba si ese estupido de Kioto lo había entendido

-Pero Kazekage...

-¿Esta claro?.-Pregunto una vez mas, con atisbos de perder la paciencia

-Si Kazekage-sama.-Acepto Kioto, rechinando los dientes

-Bien, vamos.-Dijo encaminándose a la reunión, seguido de los dos ancianos y su confundida alumna

"_Solo di una vez mas que mi alumna es una patética chuunin y mi ataúd de arena será lo ultimo que veas Kioto"_ Pensó de forma inconciente Gaara, mientras sus ojos chocaban con desprecio contra los de aquel desagradable anciano

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Bien!, segundo capitulo ¡UP!. Como siempre he dicho no me gusta dejar la historia descontinuada así que publico casi a diario. Muchísimas gracias por sus review's como siempre me animan muchísimo.

**¡Aviso!:** Muy pronto cambiare mi nombre de usuario, de **Linaspao** a **Li-The Stampede-Chan** (mas para mis lectores, solo **Li-Chan**) por un problemita que tuve. Así que solo era para avisarles xD.

Gracias una ves mas por su apoyo...¡¡Que viva el GaaMatsu!!!

¡¡Besos!!


	3. Capitulo 3: Un comienzo

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama

**Capitulo 3:** Un comienzo

Todos seguían caminando en silencio hacia el salón donde Gaara debía reunirse con el consejo.

El Kage y Kioto seguían mirándose con desprecio.

Por su parte Matsuri estaba mas que confundida ¿ella asistir a la reunión? ¿para que? ¿por qué Gaara querría algo así?. Nunca en su vida había asistido a una reunión del consejo. Aunque quizás no tuviera la respuesta a esas preguntas tenia algo mas que claro: Nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Su sensei había callado a Kioto-San...era como si...como si..la hubiese defendido.

Por ultimo la vieja Kanata solo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien ya estamos aquí.-Dijo esta ultima, poniéndose en frente de una enorme puerta al final de un corredor

La puerta se abrió con un gran estrépito y los cuatro ingresaron al salón.

Era aun mas grande que la oficina de Gaara. Era un salón bastante formal puesto que no había ni un solo cuadro, ni planta. Solo había una gran mesa en forma rectangular y las paredes están llenas de libreros. Matsuri dedujo que allí debían estar escritas todas las costumbres, reglas y tradiciones de Sunagakure.

Kioto y Kanara se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos dejando uno solo vacío, justo en la mitad.

La pequeña castaña pudo sentir todas las penetrantes miradas del consejo sobre si misma, después de todo, ella solo era la patética chuunin entrometida, pensó esta algo deprimida.

-Matsuri, toma asiento.-La voz de sus sensei la saco de su ensimismamiento

¿Tomar asiento? Pero si solo quedaba la silla de el, no pretendería que ella se sentara allí, justo en el centro ¿o si?

-No hay problema Gaara-sensei.-Dijo la joven, en tono bajo-. Yo me quedare de pies..

-Matsuri, toma asiento.-Volvió a decir. Al parecer no estaba a discusión, ella se sentaría, punto.

-Hai.-Aceptó, mientras se dirigía al centro de la enorme mesa y se sentaba en la silla del centro. Aun sentía todas aquellas miradas sobre ella y unos segundos después pudo sentir la fría respiración del Kage en su cuello. Estaba parado justo detrás de ella

-¿Acaso ven algo que yo no veo en el rostro de Matsuri-chan?.-Pregunto la vieja Kanara, a todo el consejo

Todos la giraron a ver, sin entender

-¿Qué insinúas?.-Pregunto Kioto en tono molesto

-Nada, solo que quizás todos ven algo en el rostro de Matsuri y por eso no dejan de observarla.-Continuo en tono tranquilo-. Y quisiera saber ¿qué ven? Para que la miren de esa forma...

Una indirecta muy directa que fue entendida a la perfección. Todos dejaron de observar a Matsuri de inmediato.

Matsuri le sonrío a la anciana, como gesto de agradecimiento.

-Bien antes de empezar.-Dijo un miembro del consejo-. ¿Puedo saber que esa su alumna aquí, Kazekage-Sama?

-También quisiera saberlo.-Dijo otro hombre

-Si Kazekage, todos queremos saberlo.-Dijo Kioto, sonriendo con desprecio

-Con todo respeto les digo que no pueden saberlo.-Corto de inmediato Gaara.

Por su mirada todos desistieron de preguntar.

-Bien ahora si podemos empezar.-Hablo aquel anciano arrogante y amargado, levantándose de su lugar-. Como ya debe saber Kazekage-Sama esta reunión es para discutir sobre la seguridad de nuestros invitados...

"_¿Invitados?"_ Se auto cuestiono Gaara en sus pensamientos

-... han venido desde tan lejos para discutir sobre la seguridad en la zona que confronta...

"_¿De que carajos le estaba hablando?"_

- ...y además quisieran poder hablar sobre los términos legales que han distanciado por los últimos dos años...

No entendía ni un demonio. ¿De que le estaba hablando?. El siempre sabia para que eran las reuniones, sabia cuando habrían invitados en Suna, para que y cuando vendrían, siempre sabia todos esos detalles pero esta ves estaba en blanco, no recordaba nada de todo lo que hablaba aquel anciano.

"_Maldita Tsunade y su estupida apuesta"_ Pensó en su fuero interno, tratando de encontrarle lógica alguna a todo aquello.

-...bien es sabido que desde inicios de la década hemos tenidos fuertes confrontaciones con este hombre el cual....

Era oficial. El no sabia ni una soberana mierda y aquella apuesta lo había hecho confundirse como nunca antes.

-.... por lo tato antes de que abandonen Suna **usted debe haber cumplido su apuesta Kazekage-sama**...

-¿Qué?.-Corto Gaara.-¿Qué dijo?

-Dije que por lo tanto antes de que abandonen Suna usted debe convencerlos de que somos su aliados y nos sus enemigos Kazekage-sama .-Repitió Kioto, en tono fastidiado

Este cabeceo indicándole que continuara, al salir de esa reunión debía intentar dormir

-... así podremos continuar y así logar que **se acueste con su alumna**...

"_¿Escuché bien_?" Se pregunto el Kage.

Observo a todos en la mesa, nadie parecía haberse inmutado, ni tan siquiera Matsuri. ¿Acaso solo el había oído eso?

-...cuando al menos se este seguro de que usted **halla tenido relaciones** con **Matsuri** y así por fin poder lograr **cumplir la apuesta antes de un mes**, que es lo que buscamos desde hace tanto tiempo con esta ciudad cercana...

Gara se tomo la cabeza, totalmente furioso y confundido

¡¡Joder!! ¿¡Acaso era un maldito demente!? ¿¡Desde cuando escuchaba esa clase de cosas!? ¿¡Esa estupida apuesta lo trastornaba a tales grados?!

-...¿a comprendido todo Kazekage-Sama?.-Termino Kioto, observándolo

-Claro.-Mintió este a la perfección. Su tono de voz no denotaba la confusión ni la ira que sentia

-Bien espero que todo lo que he dicho se lleve a caso.-Finalizo

"_Seguro, como si hubiera entendido algo mas que : __**apuesta**__, __**Matsuri **__y __**llevármela a la cama**__"_ Pensó con ironía

-Ahora que toda la explicación ha terminado podremos presentarle a nuestro honorable visitante, que nos visitan desde la ciudad de Mizuhi.-Dijo Kanara, dirigiéndose hacia la gran puerta la cual se abrió de nuevo con un gran estrépito

-Les presento a Taiyo Anakae el señor feudal mas importante de la ciudad de Mizuhi.-Anuncio Kanara, mientras un hombre entraba al salón

Taiyo Anakae era un hombre alto y moreno, se podría decir que tendría alrededor de 70 a 80 años. Su cabello era corto y castaño, sus ojos denotaban sabiduría y paciencia.

-Bienvenido.-Dijo Kioto, haciendo una reverencia

-Muchas gracias.-Respondió Taiyo, haciendo una reverencia igual-. Espero que con esta visita los problemas entre Mizuhi y Suna sean arreglados

-Así será.-Aseguro Kioto-. Le presento a Sabaku No Gaara, el Kazekage de Sunagakure

Gaara solo hizo un cabeceo como único saludo. Quería salir de allí. Necesitaba salir de allí

Matsuri pudo notar algo extraño en Gaara, parecía bastante perturbado. Por un segundo los ojos de el se posaron sobre los de ella y la castaña sintió con cierta decepción que aquella perturbación creció aun mas solo con verla.

-Sumimasen (Disculpe) Kioto-San.-Dijo ella de repente-. Taiyo-San mi nombre es Matsuri.-Agrego haciendo una reverencia

-Es un gusto Matsuri.-Contesto el señor feudal

-De seguro debe venir muy cansado por el largo viaje, si no le molesta yo podría escotarlo hasta su morada.-Se ofreció rápidamente

Todos las miradas estaban posadas sobre Matsuri

-Tu, dulce señorita, tienes razón.-Dijo Taiyo-. Y me encantaría que me escoltaras hasta la residencia temporal que me darán..

La castaña se levanto rápidamente del asiento, esquivando la mirada confusa de su sensei y acercándose rapidamente al señor feudal

-Sígame por favor.-Dijo Matsuri

-Espera.-Corto Gaara-. No sabes donde se hospedara...

-Escuche a Kioto-San decir donde se quedara, no hay problema.-Dijo ella sin mirar al Kage-. Por favor Taiyo-San, sígame..

Y así Matsuri y Taiyo abandonaron el lugar.

Gaara suspiro ¿acaso Matsuri lo Abia esquivado?

La reunión había finalizado así que Gaara se dirigió a su oficina. Tan solo cerrar la puerta y poner el pestillo se dirigió a su escritorio. Una vez mas había una montaña de pergaminos pero esta vez Matsuri no estaba allí para ayudarlo.

Recordó rápidamente como ella lo había esquivado. Hasta podría apostar a que había sacado esa escusa tonta de acompañar al señor feudal al lugar donde se hospedaría no era mas que una vil escusa

"_En realidad creo que con una apuesta es suficiente"_ Pensó el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos. Esa día en especial había sido muy muy desagradable, sobre todo cuando creyó que Kioto hablaba sobre su apuesta.

Estaba metido en un gran lío. Si apenas y hablaba con su alumna ¿cómo iba a lograr aquello...?

-Seguro que no será encerrándome en mi oficina.-Reflexiono en voz alta, cuando unos suaves golpes contra la puerta lo alertaron

-Adelante.-Murmuro fríamente

-Soy yo Gaara-sansei.-Dijo la vos de Matsuri contra la puerta-. Pero, creo que tiene el pestillo puesto...

El Kage se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, quito el pestillo y dejo a su alumna pasar

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Yo..etto...¿aun no hay misiones disponibles Gaara-sensei?.-Dijo sin mirarlo

-Acaso piensas seguir evadiéndome.-Dejo salir de forma inconciente, mientras tomaba el mentón de Matsuri y lo elevaba para que sus ojos se chocaran con los de el

"_Por Kami"_ Pensó nerviosa

-Yo..cre creo que te estaba incomodando durante la reunión Gaara-sensei

Había sido demasiado obvio. Durante toda la reunión no fue capaz de observarla y cuando lo hizo ella debió notar lo enojado que estaba.

"_Genial ¿podría ser mas idiota_?" Pensó entonces

-Hmp.-Fue todo lo que el respondió

"_Vaya que si lo soy...¿Hmp?...Con un demonio"_

-Supongo que ya no hay misiones, así que si no necesita nada yo....

-En realidad Matsuri.-Dijo Gaara, antes de que esa se marchara-. Quisieras, ¿dar un paseo?

-Yo..claro Gaara-sensei.-Aceptó sonriendo

Un paseo...¿Por algo debía empezar, no es así?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Ola!, pues bien eso es todo por ahora. Tsk, pobre Gaara ¿no?. Ahora todo lo relaciona con su apuesta xD. Bien espero que haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Por cierto le quise poner _**Mizuhi**_ a la ciudad puesto que **Mizu** significa **agura** y **Hi **significa **fuego**, en japones.

¡¡Besos, nos leemos!!


	4. Capitulo 4: Cerca de ti

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama

**Capitulo 4:** Cerca de ti

Ambos caminaban en un sepulcral pero no incomodo silencio. Ambos mirando en distintas direcciones.

Quizás dar un paseo había sido una mala idea

El viento soplaba suavemente pero se sentía como una suave caricia al contacto con la piel. La hermosa media luna que se apreciaba aquella noche iluminaba las calles de Suna. El cielo estaba estrellado y había una paz desvastadota.

Y ese era exactamente el jodido problema

"_¿Desde cuando deje de estar en Suna para terminar en un estupido cuento de hadas?"_ Pensó Gaara, molesto

Parecía que estuvieran en una cita y eso lo enfurruñaba

Y quizás Matsuri pensaba igual, puesto que no era capaz de mirarlo

"_No debí decirle que si..esto parece una cita...debe estar incómodo ,después de todo ..." _

Los pensamientos de Matsuri fueron interrumpidos por las palabras del Sabaku No

-Tiemblas

-¿Na..Nani?.-Tartamudeo

-Tiemblas-Repitió, miradora fijamente

Y el tenia razón. Matsuri temblaba puesto que en cuestión de segundos la suave brisa había pasado a ser una fuerte ventisca

-Oh... .-Fue toda su respuesta, mientras volvía a desviar su mirada

Gaara la observo detenidamente. ¿Quién no temblaría si andará por allí con una falda y esa _escusa de camisa_?. Matsuri bestia un poco diferente ahora que había crecido. Aunque aun llevaba su banda en el cuello ahora usaba una falda negra, algo mas corta y con un distinto diseño. Su camisa era color azul oscuro, era un poco ceñida al cuerpo y no tenia mangas .Por ultimo su pelo castaño ya no era corto. Siempre lo llevaba recogido en una moña alta. No podía decir cuan largo era ahora, puesto que siempre lo tenia recogido, pero podía calcular que le llegaría hasta los hombros.

Frunció el entrecejo. Nunca antes había pensado en la ropa que usaba Matsuri, lo que se pusiera no interesara con tal de que pudiera entrenar bien...bueno, nunca antes que...

**Flash Back**

Los tres hermanos Sabaku No caminaban en silencio aquella mañana en dirección a sus respectivas oficinas, los tres se habían quedado viendo una película la noche anterior y habían amanecido uno encima del otro frente al televisor.

-Joder, dormir en el sofá es muy incomodo.-Sentenció Temari, sobándose el cuello

-Yo no estaba incomodo.-Opino el Kage en tono tranquilo, cruzándose de brazos

-Porque tu estabas dormido sobre Temari y sobre mi.-Dijo Kankuro

-Hmp.-Murmuro Gaara, mirando hacia otra parte sintiendo que su fina piel de porcelana se cubría de un leve rumor

Temri río por lo bajo

-Quien diría que pesa tanto... .-Le susurro a Kankuro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Gaara escuchara

Así los dos hermanos siguieron molestando al mas pequeño, fingiendo que se susurraban cosas y riendo a carcajadas, pero en un momento cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la oficina de Temari oyeron unas voces y se detuvieron

-¡¡Matsuri!!.-Exclamo una voz femenina.

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y unas cuantas risas

-¿Cuándo regrésate de tu misión?.-Pregunto de nuevo aquella voz

-Hace solo unos segundos, Niko-kun tiene los informes de la misión debemos entregárselos a Gaara-sensei ¿lo has visto hoy Kumiko?.-Pregunto Matsuri

-No no lo he visto...

-Oh seguro creo que hice mal la pregunta porque tu solo tienes ojos para Kankuro-San así que ¿Has visto que Kankuro-San este en compañía de Gaara-sensei?.-Pregunto la castaña, con burla

-¡¡Matsuri!!.-Le regaño Kumiko

Kankuro sonrío de oreja a oreja mientras Gaara pensaba que Matsuri había regresado antes de lo previsto. Ambos estaban apunto de salir cuando Temari los detuvo, indicándoles que guardasen silencio, dos chicos acaban de llegar.

-Niko-kun.-Dijo Matsuri-. ¿Ya encontraste a Gaara-sensei?

-No, pero Kano me esta ayudando tu búscalo en el cuarto piso junto con Kumiko ¿si?

-Hai.-Exclamaron amabas chicas, mientras sus voces se perdían a lo lejos

-Tsk, ¿Y disfrutaste la misión Niko?

-¿Qué dices Kano?, era un simple misión

-Si una simple...claro....

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Vamos algo ha tenido que estar bueno como para que llegaras con aquella sonrisa de idiota estampada en tu rostro...

-Hmp, mira Kano solo te diré una cosa: cuando estas en una misión aburrida y tediosa distraerte observando las lindas piernas que se asoman por la falda de tu compañera es un buen hobby...

Gaara hizo tronar sus nudillos

**Fin Flash Back**

Si ese pervertido de pacotilla hubiera seguido allí cuando el y sus hermanos siguieron andando el se hubiera encargado de que ese imbesil no viera nada mas en su vida. Desde entonces Matsuri no tuva ninguna misión con el famoso Niko. Nunca mas.

Algunas veces se preguntaba porque había hecho aquello, recordaba haber sentido algo mas que pura furia, era furia..mezclado con otro sentimiento que no lograba comprender.

Además el era su sensei ¿no? Y a todos los hombres les molesta que falten al respeto de las mujeres ¿verdad? Si hubiera oído que hablaban así de Temari se hubiese sentido igual. De seguro Kankuro había sentido lo mismo, no debía ser nada especial.

Esa vez llego a la conclusión que solo era por eso.

"_Ese Niko, podrá ser un gran shinobi pero sigue siendo un idiota, ¿cómo alguien puede distraerse observando unas piernas?"_ Pensó fijado su vista en las esbeltas piernas de su acompañante _"Es decir solo son unas piernas y...."_

Dejo atrás sus pensamientos. Dedicándose solo a observar. Lentamente recorrió desde el talón hasta la rodilla, ara después observar un poco mas arriba, llegando al comienzo de la falda...¿como serian el resto de sus piernas? ¿cómo se vería sin aquel , ahora molesto, pedazo de tela negra que le impedía la visión?

-Gaara-sensei.-Llamó una voz

-¿Hmm?.-Este regreso a la realidad y para su sorpresa vio los ojos de Matsuri posados sobre los de el.

Si no estaba mal acababa de ser descubierto observando de forma descarada las piernas de Matsuri.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y por primera vez desde que se conocieron fue el quien desvío la mirada.

Podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían levemente.

-Qui...quisiera ¿pasar?.-Dijo Matsuri

-¿Pasar?.-Repitió confuso

-Si..bueno..estamos frente a mi casa.-Finalizo la chuunin

Tenia razón, estaban frente a una pequeña casa al final de Suna, se veía agradable a la vista pero había algo que le daba un toque triste.

El Kage se sintió algo aliviado. Al parecer no había sido descubierto.

La verdad era que ella si lo había descubierto. Había sentido su mirada como tantas otras veces pero esta vez pudo ver como recorría su figura, deteniéndose en sus piernas. Al final había dicho cualquier cosa para que este no se sintiera mal y quizás ella se equivocaba y el no la observaba

Gaara lo dudo en momento

-Ya es tarde.-Dijo por fin-. Debo regresar...

-Cal..claro.-Tartamudeo ella-. Debe pensar en eso...yo...sumimasen (disculpe) Gaara-sensei

-Pero.-Dijo este, antes de alejarse-. Quizás mañana

Matsuri abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendida

-Por supuesto Gaara-sensei.-Aceptó, mientras veía como el se alejaba

-Porque...que mas podría querer que estar contigo Gaara-sensei.-Dijo en voz baja, entrando a su casa

Una vez dentro de su hogar se recostó contra la puerta, dejándose caer lentamente hasta chocar con el suelo

Siempre había sentido alo especial por el. Había intentado convencerse de que ella era solo una alumna, solo eso, solo un mas. Pero nunca dio resultado. Por mas que se repetía una y otra vez que el era el Kazekage, el líder de la aldea, su sensei. Nada. Nada de eso servia porque ella siempre sentiría lo mismo.

Lo había decidido. El nunca había sido un miedoso y no empezaría ahora. El solo se había metido en aquel problema y el solo saldría así que lo único que debía hacer era cumplir la dichosa apuesta.

-Supongo que tengo...que pasar mas tiempo con ella.-Se dijo Gaara, mientras entraba la ostentosa mansión

• • •

Los días pasaron mas rápido de lo esperado y aquellos días se convirtieron en semanas.

Dos Semanas

Dos semanas habían ocurrido desde que Tsunade había visitado Suna. Dos semanas desde que había empezado la apuesta. Dos semanas en las que había compartido con ella mas que nunca con nadie.

Y por ende...Solo le quedaban dos semanas para cumplirla.

Había estado con ella. Simplemente salían a caminar por las noches, observaban la luna, entrenando, en su oficina, pero siempre con ella.

Aun no entendía con claridad porque seguía con todo aquello pero...simplemente lo hacia.

Por la apuesta

O al menos esa era lo que se decía el.

Seguía siendo igual de frío e inexpresivo pero eso parecía no importarle a Matsuri, así que todo iba bien.

¿Alumna?¿Apuesta?...¿Amiga?. No sabia que era Matsuri en esos momentos.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados en ese momento.

-Disculpa Gaara.-Hablo Baki, asomándose por la puerta-. Pero el hijo del señor feudal esta aquí

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Todo por ahora!¿Gaara pervertido?..quizás xD. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios.

¡¡Sayo!!


	5. Capitulo 5: Hynao Anakae

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama

**Capitulo 5: **Hynao Anakae, molesto entrometido

¿El hijo del señor feudal?

¿Para que vendría a Suna?. Con su padre era suficiente. Por la edad del señor Anakae supuso que su hijo debía tener alrededor de 30 años.

En fin, solo debía recibirlo

-Dile que pase.-Respondió Gaara

Entonces en un parpadeo su oficina estaba a rebosar: Los miembros del consejo encabezados por Kioto y el señor Anakae

Los ojos del Kage recorrió a cada una de las personas que estaban allí y rápidamente noto que los distinguía a todos, lo que significaba que el hijo del señor feudal no estaba entre ellos

-Lamentamos molestarlo Kazekage-Sama.-Hablo uno de los miembros del consejo-. Pero creímos prudente que todo el consejo debía estar aquí para la llegada de Hynao Anakae

-¿Y bien?.-Pregunto esperando

Todos los miembros se hicieron a un lado, dejando pasar a un joven que no tendría mas de veinte años

-Sabaku No Gaara.-Dijo el recién llegado, mirando al Kazekage-. Es todo un honor conocerlo.-Hizo un inclinación

-Hynao Anakae ¿verdad?.-Pregunto el Sabaku No, escrutando con la mirada al recién llegado

-Así es, he venido hasta acá puesto que pronto la responsabilidad de nuestra familia recaerá sobre mi y por esto debo estar informado sobre lo que se discuta con usted Kazekage-Sama .-Prosiguió el joven que respondía al nombre de Hynao

-No tengo problema.-Dijo con calma el pelirrojo

Entonces se oyó un fuerte estrépito fuera de la oficina

-Gomen.-Se hoyo que decía una dulce voz, afuera

"_Matsuri"_ Reconoció Gaara de inmediato

-Sin problemas Matsuri.-Dijo otra voz que se distinguía desde dentro

-Lo lamento de verdad Niko-kun, venia pensando en otras cosas y....

-No importa, de verdad..y dime ¿cómo has estado?, hace mucho que no tenemos misiones juntos..cuanto has crecido.-Dijo esto ultimo con un extraño doble sentido

El Kage de Suna abrió los ojos, recordando la voz de aquel shinobi:

"_**Hmp, mira Kano solo te diré una cosa: cuando estas en una misión aburrida y tediosa distraerte observando las lindas piernas que se asoman por la falda de tu compañera es un buen hobby..."**_

Frunció el entrecejo y se levanto de su escritorio, sin decir nada mas abrió la puerta de su oficina y salio al corredor

-Gaara-sensei.-Dijo Matsuri, al verlo de repente en frente suyo

-Kazekage-Sama.-Saludo el acompañante de la castaña, mientras hacia una reverencia

-Matsuri.-Llamo con voz neutra-. Ven a mi oficina..ahora

Un orden directa que no tenia discusión.

Ella asintió y entro rápidamente. Gaara miro fijamente una ultima vez al shinobi que tenia en frente pero este solo miraba hacia la espalda de Matsuri mientras estaba se adentraba en la oficina...o quizás observaba mas debajo de la espalda y la cintura de ella

El pelirrojo bufo y se puso en medio de su campo de visión

-¿Se te perdió algo?-Cuestiono fríamente

-Yo..no..no Kazekage-Sama

-Bien.-Fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar a su oficina y cerrar la puerta

Todos los miembros del consejo miraban a Gaara sin entender

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?.-Pregunto Kioto con desagrado

-Que parte de _**Matsuri es mi alumna**_ ¿no ha quedado clara Kioto-san?.-Pregunto el Sabaku No

Kioto observo en otra dirección, claramente enfadado

Gaara pudo sentir la mirada de su alumna sobre si, al parecer ella tampoco sabia para que la necesitaba

Ni el mismo lo sabia. Un extraño impulso lo había obligado a levantarse de su lugar e ir a _"evitar"_ que ese remedo de shinobi observara lo que no debía.

-Yo...quería que escoltaras a nuestro invitado hasta su morada.-Mintió este con suprema credibilidad, mientras regresaba a su escritorio

Una mentira que quizás trajera malas consecuencias

-¿Invitado?.-Pregunto Matsuri

-Hynao Anakae.-Se apresuro a presentarse-. Y debo decir que es todo un placer, conocerte.-Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, mientras besaba la mano de Matsuri

Esta lo detallo con cuidado. Era alto y moreno, su pelo era del mismo color castaño de su padre. Tenia los ojos color verde esmeralda y su sonrisa era algo deslumbrante. Debía tener veinte años.

-Gra..gracias.-Contesto abochornada

-Y puedo saber ¿cuál es el nombre de tan bella señorita?.-Cuestiono Hynao, sin soltar su mano

-Ella es **mi** alumna, su nombre es Matsuri.-Contesto Gaara con gesto enfadado, remarcando de forma extraña el _mi_.

-Nunca escuche un nombre tan celestial.-Dijo el hijo del feudal , en tono seductor

-Debe venir muy cansado.-Intervino el Kage de inmediato

-Creo que mi agotamiento se ha esfumado.-Dijo este, soltando por fin la mano de Matsuri, observándola de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa

La aludida bajo la mirada, se sentía algo incomoda

Gaara tensiono sus labios

"_Ese idiota..."_ Pensó fulminándolo, sin entender porque se sentía tan molesto

-E...entonces lo acompañare a su hogar temporal Anakae-san.-Dijo Matsuri

-En realidad, ahora que lo recuerdo, Matsuri necesito tu ayuda.-Intervino el Kazekage

-Baki podrá ayudarlo.-Dijo Kioto

-No, necesito la ayuda de ella.-Insistió Gaara

-Solo dime Hynao. Los formalismos déjalos atrás, Matsuri.-Le susurro este a la kunoichi, volviéndole a sonreír de aquella manera, continuando su conversación con ella

Los nudillos del pelirrojo crujieron.

-Cla..claro.-Dijo esta, desviando la mirada

-Y al parecer a Hynao-san le agrada Matsuri.-Continuo Kioto

-Y tiene razón, además, quien no quedaría encantado con tan hermosa kunoichi ¿no Kazekage?.-Dijo Hynao

Este no contesto. Solo se cruzo de brazos.

Llevaba solo cinco minutos con ese fanfarrón en su oficina y ya quería sacarlo de allí y si su arena estaba de por medio: muchísimo mejor.

-Entonces... .-Dijo la tranquila voz del señor feudal, que había permanecido en silencio-. ...Matsuri debe quedarse aquí. Si el Kazekage la necesita cualquier otro Ninja puede acompañar a mi hijo...

A Gaara se le dibujo un mueca, era como una media sonrisa

-Pero....-Continuo Taiyo-. Supongo que no habrá problemas si ella escolta a mi hijo durante la celebración que se empezara mañana..

-¿Celebración?.-Repitió el Kage

-Se refiere...¿Al festival de las cinco Lunas?.-Interrumpió Matsuri

El señor Anakae asintió

"_El festival de las cinco Lunas"_ Recordó el pelirrojo entonces.

Cada dos años en Suna ocurría un festival, el cual duraba cinco noches. Esto se debía a que cada noche la Luna se veía de un color distinto: Azul, Morada, Amarilla, Rosa y por ultimo Roja.

La leyenda que se contaba alrededor de esto era que en la antigüedad los Dioses creían que la luna era el lugar perfecto para descansar pero solo podían disfrutar de ella durante cinco días que era cuando la luna, se dejaba habitar. Todos los Dioses querían estar sobre la Luna los cinco días pero solo uno podía estar a la vez. Se formo una discordia en la cual ocurrieron muchas peleas y muchos Dioses resultaron heridos. Al final solo cinco seguían dispuestos a continuar: El Dios de los mares, la Diosa de las flores, el Dios de la riqueza, la Diosa del amor y por ultimo el Dios de la Pasión. La pelea seguía y seguía pero ninguno se rendía pero al final el Dios de la Pasión decidió que lo mas justo seria que cada uno descansara en la luna una noche.

Entonces hasta la fecha se suponía que los cinco Dioses seguían cumpliendo el trato, descansando solo una noche en la luna y así alumbrándola de su respectivo color

"_El festival de las cinco Lunas"_ Se repitió una vez mas. Lo había olvidado por completo puesto que Temari siempre se encargaba de todo...en realidad el nunca habai asistido. Podría ser el Kazekage pero no era su obligación presentarse.

Y ahora...¿Matsuri iría al festival con ese cretino?

-Y..yo..no..qui..quiero decir... .-Tartamudeó la castaña

"_No quiero ser grosera con Hynao pero...he pasado mas tiempo al lado de Gaara-sensei, llegue a pensar que quizás el me..el me.."_ La chuunin observo a su sensei. Si le daba a entender de alguna forma que no fuera con aquel visitante ella se negaría. No importaba si los miembros del consejo enfurecían.

Los gélidos ojos agua marina de Gaara se posaron sobre su alumna. ¿Cómo decirle..que no fuera con el? No entendía que pasaba pero...no quería...no permitiría que Matsuri estuviera cinco noches seguidas con aquel desconocido

-Bien, Matsuri ira con el.-Sentencio Gaara, tras un largo silecio

Matsuri le miro con nostalgia en sus ojos. Había sido tan estupida. ¿Cómo creer que el Kazekage algún día la vería tan siquiera como una amiga?

Asintió

-Entonces Matsuri.-Hablo el hijo del señor feudal-. Nos veremos mañana, justo en frente de este edificio..a las 7 de la noche ¿correcto?

-Hai.-Dijo con una melancólica media sonrisa en su rostro-. Como digas Hynao y ahora, si me disculpan, Temari-San mando hace poco a preguntar por mi..así que...

-No hay problema Matsuri.-Hablo la voz tranquila del señor feudal

-Miembros del consejo, Señor Anakae, Hynao.. .-Hizo una respetuosa reverencia que todos correspondieron-. ...Kazekage-Sama .-Agrego haciendo una segunda reverencia, sin mirarlo a los ojos, para después salir rápidamente en la oficina

_**Kazekage-Sama... Kazekage-Sama.... Kazekage-Sama**_

Aquello resonaba muchas veces en la cabeza del pelirrojo. Que el recordara ella siempre lo había llamado Gaara-sensei, ¿por qué de pronto un formalismo que sonaba tan...distante?

-Hynao-san .-Dijo el Sabaku No, antes de que este saliera de su oficina-. He decidido que también yo lo acompañare..después de todo soy el Kage de Suna y es mi deber escoltar a nuestros invitados...

-Pero .-Protesto este. Sus planes eran estar a solas con Matsuri y ahora tendría al Kage tras de el.

-Por favor, seria todo un honor.-Agrego con sarcasmo, que nadie pudo..o nadie quiso..detectar.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Kami!, ¿Quién dijo celos? xD. Tsk, Hynao es un molesto, lo juro. ¿Festival de las cinco Lunas?...¡¡Fue un momento de inspiración!!. Y si se lo están preguntando: Si. Pienso describir cada noche del festival. Gracias de todo corazón por sus comentarios. (¡ Wiii, el Lemmon casi llega !, pero no se ilusionen, no TAN pronto). Espero sus review's y sus comentarios

¡¡Besos!!


	6. Capitulo 6: Entre Hermanos

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama

**Capitulo 6: **Entre Hermanos

Debía contarle a alguien.

El reloj de su oficina marco en una molesta tonada que eran las 9 de la noche. Le dolía la cabeza. Estaba molesto, confundido y además...

Debía contarle a alguien

¡¡Joder!! Alguien tenia que ayudarlo...

Sentía que su cabeza explotaría. Debía acostarse con su alumna. Había pasado mas tiempo con ella. Se sentía extraño. No podía mirarla sin que la palabra **sexo** o **juntos** retumbaran con fuerza en su mente. Se sentía confundido junto a ella. Había llegado un imbesil. Le había besado la mano a ella. El se había molestado. No sabia la razón. Seguía sin saberla...

Se froto la frente, con impaciencia. ¿Quién no se volvería loco con todo aquello? O claro y lo que todavía le causaba mas desesperación

**El debía quitarle la virginidad a Matsuri**

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, el no...sabia..nasa sobre aquello. La parte teórica la sabia de memoria, pero ¿la parte practica?. Su alumna y su hermana eran con las únicas chicas que el interactuaba. Debía aceptarlo, sabia el significado de lo que debía hacer pero no como llevarlo a cabo. ¿Cómo empezaría? ¿Cómo terminaría?

¡¡Y una mierda!!

Necesitaba la ayuda...y no cualquier ayuda...Necesitaba la ayuda de...

-¡¡Sabaku No Kankuro!!.-Grito una exaltada Temari, a trabes de la puerta

Suspiro. Había llegado a su casa y por lo que oía, esos dos ya estaban peleando.

-¡¡Devuélveme eso en este instante, remedo de hombre!!

-¡¡Jajajaja!! ¿¡Que aras si no lo hago?!.-Grito el marionetista

-¡¡Juro que te matare!!.-Grito aun mas fuerte la rubia

Gaara abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con sus dos hermanos, preparándose para ver una gran discusión

-¡Hola Gaara!.-Grito Kankuro, mientras pasaba corriendo a un lado de el

-Kankuro.-Dijo en tono tranquilo-. ¿Qué estas ha...?

-¡¡Kankuro, no se lo muestres a Gaara!!.-Grito Temari, mientras pasaba corriendo al lado del pelirrojo

-¿De que hablan?.-Cuestiono este

-¡¡Buena idea!!, empecemos... .-El Ninja abrió un pequeño libro que tenia en las manos-. ¿Qué es esto? ¡¡Un poema!!

-¡¡Kankuro!!.-Grito la chica, completamente sonrojada, tratando de alcanzar a su hermano-. ¡¡Regrésame mi diario!!

Entonces lo entendió. El y su marionetista hermano llevaban bastante tiempo sospechando que su hermana mayor tenia un diario pero no sabían donde podría tenerlo..al parecer Kankuro había descubierto el lugar donde lo escondía.

-Bien, no leeré el poema pero...¡¡que es esto!!, joder Temari, ¿desde cuando sueñas esa clase cosas con Nara Shikamaru?

Gaara miro a su hermano y se acercó a el. Leyó sobre su hombro. En aquella pagina Temari contaba un sueño que había tenido.

Ambos hermanos del deserto fueron quedándose sin palabras a medida que leían.

¿Temari había soñado..que ella y Shikamaru...?

-Vaya.-Dijo Kankuro, al terminar de leer-. Si que eres una pervertida....

El grito que Temari dio a continuación resonó por toda Suna

-¡¡Ya me tienen harta ustedes dos!!.-Grito la joven de las cuatro coletas, soltando con fuerza su abanico

-¿Los dos?.-Repitió Gaara, aun sorprendido por lo que soñaba su hermana mayor-. Yo apenas llego...

-No trates de huir no pienso sufrir yo solo.-Le susurro Kankuro, ganándose una amenazadora mirada de parte de su hermano

-¡¡Me importa un bledo!!.-Temari los miro con ira reflejada en sus ojos y desplegó con fuerza su abanico...

Se habían metido en un gran lío

-Temari..contrólate.-Dijo el pelirrojo. Si ella agitaba aquel arma, todo el departamento quedaría hecho cenizas.

-Vamos Temari..Gaara y yo solo bromeábamos...cierra tu abanico ¿quieres?.-Decía Kankuro

Temari sonrío, pero no era aquella sonrisa dulce que les dedicaba a sus dos hermanos, era aquella sonrisa...esa que ponía justo antes de hacer que sus enemigos volaran en mil pedazos. Aquella sonrisa que Ponca justo antes de hacer que la sangre de su oponente corriera por el piso.

Ambos hermanos contuvieron la respiración, esperando lo peor.

Y lo siguiente que sintieron fue en calido beso en su frente

-¿Temari?.-Pregunto Gaara, mirándola sin entender

-¿Qué..que?.-Tartamudeó Kankuro

-Saben chicos.-Dijo abriendo la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón-. Debería estar molesta con ustedes pero..no lo estoy...

Ambos hermanos la miraron sin comprender

-¿A no?.-Cuestiono Kankuro

-No..porque eso que leyeron me hizo muy feliz, así que pueden molestarme todo lo que quieran con eso..no me importara.-Concluyo triunfante

-No entiendo.-Dijo el pelirrojo

-Lean lo ultimo que esta escrito en esa pagina...

Ambos miraron rápidamente el pie de pagina

"_Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, en mi ultima visita a Konoha, esa noche Nara Shikamaru me hizo sentir como una mujer"_

Kankuro y Gaara levantaron su mirada, ahora ya no querían molestarla, no pedirían clemencia..ahora..ataban furiosos

-¿Acaso, ese vago de mierda...?.-Empezó Kankuro, rechinando sus dientes

-Temari, ¿tu ya no..?.-Cuestiono Gaara, mirándola con aquellos petrificantes ojos

-¡¡Sayonara hermanitos!!.-Grito justo antes de girar su abanico sobre si misma y desaparecer.

_**...Silencio...**_

Ambos hermanos se miraron

-¡¡SABAKU NO TEMARI, REGRESA AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!!.-Grito Kankuro, completamente encolerizado

-Pienso matar a Shikamaru.-Susurró el pelirrojo, en un tono aterrador

-Y yo te ayudare...como se atreve..tan siquiera a tocarla.-Decía Kankuro, negando con la cabeza

-Ahora entiendo porque no le importa que la molestáramos.-Razono Gaara

-¿Quien quiere molestar a su hermana con que ya..?? ¡¡Joder!! Que Nara Shikamaru se prepare...

Así ambos hermanos siguieron maldiciendo y lanzando una sarta de amenazas hacia el novio de su hermana.

Los dos se encontraban en la estancia, sin saber que hacer. Cansados de esperar a Temari para así darle el sermón de su vida, se pusieron a ver televisión. De seguro Temari no llegaría aquella noche.

Gaara miro de reojo a Kankuro ¿Debía preguntarle ahora?. Pero...¿Que le diría sobre la apuesta?. No sabia ni como empezar.

-Kankuro.-Llamó

-¿Nani?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-Dijo por fin

-Claro.. .-Acepto con poco extrañado

• • •

-¡¿Acostarte con Matsuri!?.-Grito Kankuro

-Hmp, grítalo de nuevo, quizás en Konoha no te oyeron.-Dijo Gaara con sorna

-Y...¿piensas hacerlo?.-Preguntó el marionetista

-Debo cumplir mi palabra ¿o no?

-Claro y, como piensas..ya sabes..lograrlo

-Aun no lo sé, pero boy a estar con ella escoltando al visitante de Mizuhi a la ceremonia de las cinco Lunas.-Comento el Kage

-¿La cinco lunas?, pero creí que no te gustaba ese festival.-Dijo Kankuro

-Tsk y que ¿la dejaba sola con un idiota que nadie conoce?.-Se cruzó de brazos y miro en otra dirección

-¿Acaso apesta a celos?.-Cuestiono el hermano mayor, con una sonrisa burlona

-Cierra la boca.-Le ordenó

-Como quieras.-Dijo este

-Y bien.. .-Comenzó el pelirrojo

-Y bien ¿qué?

-¿Ayudaras?

-Para que son los hermanos.-Dijo Kankuro, mientras sonreía-. Ya te has acercado a ella ¿no?

-Si

-Entonces en el festival vas a acercarte aun más...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Qué tal?. Jajajaja un casi imperceptible ShikaTema. Espero que les haya gustado, el Lemmon aun se demora pero no se desesperen ya llegara. Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad

¡¡Hasta pronto!!


	7. Capitulo 7: Noche uno – Luna azul

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama

**Capitulo 7: **Noche uno – Luna azul

Caminaba hacia la mansión del Kazekage. Todo ya estaba decorado de azul.

-Konnichi wa (Hola) Matsuri.-Saludo una conocida voz, atrás de ella

-Buenas noches Temari-San

-¿Estas lista para el festival de la Luna azul?

-Cla..claro, pero solo vendré como escolta

-Si, oí por allí que tu debes escoltar aun guapo visitante de Mizuhi.- Temari Sonrió con picardía

Matsuri solo bajó la mirada.

-¿Pasa algo Matsuri?.-Pregunto al verla así

-No es nada Temari-San, solo es que..ya sabes..esperaba poder asistir al festival mas que como una guarda espalda

-Oh .-Temari sonrío de medio lado-. Querías venir con Gaara ¿o no?

-No no Temari-San..yo..no...-Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rojo escarlata

-No debes ponerte así ¿somos humanas o no? Todas nos enamoramos alguna vez. Mírame nada más a mi con el vago de Shikamaru.-Le dijo, intentando animarla

Matsuri la observó

-Y además, un pajarito me informó que quizás el gran Kage de Suna aparezca en la celebración.-Le confió, guiñándole un ojo

-En..¿enserio Temari-San?.-Preguntó, emocionada

Temari se puso un dedo sobre la nariz y le sonrió _(1)_

-Y dime Matsuri, ¿cómo piensas seducirlo?

-¿Na...ni?

-Ya sabes, ¿cómo piensas seducir a mi hermanito?

La pobre chuunin creyó que se le iba la respiración. ¿Ella seducir a su sensei?

-Agh, en algún momento lo necesitaras así que si se presenta la ocasión lo único que debes hacer es...

Dos jóvenes estaban parados justo en frente de la mansión del Kage. Ambos estaban esperando a Matsuri. Y ambos estaban deseando que el otro se fuera literalmente a la mierda.

-Matsuri se esta demorando bastante.-Comentó, mas para si, Hynao

-Hmm...

-De seguro debe estar arreglándose para nuestra cita.-Comentó con arrogancia

¿Cita? ¿¡cita¡?, ese cretino estaba loco, ella solo lo escoltaría..al igual que el

-Espero que lleve una falda como la de ayer.-Susurró, pensando que Gaara no lo escucharía

Rechinó los dientes. Debía recordar darle una orden directa a Matsuri. No mas faldas para ella

-Gaara-sensei .-Escuchó que decía una voz detrás de el

Se giró de inmediato.

-¡Matsuri!.-Exclamó Hynao

-Buenas noches Hynao-san.-Saludó con una reverencia

-Te dije que dejaras las formalidades Matsuri.-Dijo el joven, con una sonrisa

-Gaara-sensei ¿qué hace aquí?.-Preguntó sin mirarlo

-Vine a enseñarle la ciudad al visitante.-Mintió de forma impecable

-Oh...

-Bien, empecemos el recorrido.-Dijo el castaño, mientras tomaba a Matsuri por la cintura. De forma descarada

Un claro bufido se escucho

-¿Pasa algo Gaara-sama?.-Preguntó el joven, mientras Matsuri intentaba soltarse de el de forma amable

Gaara solo empezó a caminar, sin responder aquella pregunta.

El festival de la Luna azul ya había comenzado. Toda la aldea estaba pintada de distintas tonalidades de azul. Todos parecían muy animados en el festival

-Y ¿qué podemos hacer primero?.-Preguntó el joven, aun sin soltar a la chuunin

-Podría escucharla la leyenda del Dios que se refleja hoy, el Dios del mar.-Opino Matsuri

-Excelente idea.-Respondio el muchacho

-Al parecer su padre también piensa que es buena idea.-Dijo el pelirrojo

El señor feudal se encontraba dentro de una carpa, muy adornada, donde contaban mediante sombras la historia del Dios del mar.

-Bien, vamos Matsuri.-Dijo Hynao

-¡¡Kazekage-sama!!

-Miren Gaara-sama ha venido a la ceremonia...

Todos empezaron a acercarse y a ofrecerle al Kage que visitara los diferentes lugares del festival.

El aludido aceptó, no sin antes lograr con un buen movimiento de su arena que Hynao soltará a Matsuri y la llevara junto a el y gracias a la congregación de gente los dos se perdieron de la vista de Hynao.

-Gaara-sansei, ¿Hynao...?

-El esta con su padre.-Sentenció este-. Así que quizás..

-¿Quieres ir a comer?

-¿Comer?.-Repitió confuso

-Sí, hay que probar las distintas comidas que se ofrecen en la luna azul Gaara-sensei y luego ver la presentación en honor al Dios del mar y al final ver las luces ¡vamos! .-Exclamó mientras jalaba al Kage hasta un puesto de comida

Esa noche primero se dirigieron aun local con la comida tradicional que se ofrecía en la primera luna. Todo color azul. A Gaara le pareció exagerado que en cada Luna todo debía ser del color de la misma. Comieron unos dulces color azul marino. A Matsuri le ofrecieron un extraño ponche color azul oscuro que esta no pudo negar, después de unos minutos no podía siguiera caminar bien, al parecer eso era mas un sake que un ponche. Gaara tuvo que contenerse para no burlarse de su pobre alumna. Después llego el turno de la castaña para reír ya que al Kazekage le ofrecieron una cosa color azul chillón, parecía una gelatina pero olía como medicina. Se comió aquello a regañadientes mientras Matsuri no se contenía y se reía a carcajadas de la suerte de su sensei, aunque esto se debió un poco a que seguía bebida.

Después fueron a ver una presentación en donde algunos shinobis hacían trucos con agua, dejando a todos menos a Gaara totalmente asombrados. Ambos pudieron ver claramente como Kankuro y Kumiko pasaban por allí cogidos de la mano. A Matsuri se le subió el resto de Sake a la cabeza causando que no pudiera tan siguiera moverse sin marearse así que sin previo aviso Gaara la subió a su espalda sin dar ninguna explicación mientras su hermosa piel de cristal se coloreaba de un casi invisible sonrojo.

Finalmente justo a las 12 de la noche la Luna se iluminó de un hermoso color azul marino.

-La luna.. .-Dijo Matsuri, aun sobre la espalda de su sensei

-¿Dijiste algo?

-La luna, se ve..como..tus ojos Gaara-sensei.-La voz de la chuunin sonaba algo alterada por el licor consumido, pero aun así no estaba borracha

-¿Mis ojos?.-Repitió, girando un poco la cabeza para verla

-Si...¿sabias que los ojos son la ventana al alma?

Gaara guardó silencio

-Y tus ojos, son hermosos. Por ende tu alma es...hermosa.-Se atrevió a decir sin siquiera sonrojarse. Definitivamente aquel trago había hecho que ella hablara y dijera lo que creía sin siquiera perturbarse

El Kage guardó silencio. Nunca nadie le habían dicho nada parecido. Iba a responder cuando un centenar fuegos pirotécnicos iluminaron el cielo. Todos color azul.

Matsuri sonreía, mirando los fuegos sintió que los ojos le pesaban y le costaba aferrarse a la espalda del Kage, cerro los ojos por completo y perdió la noción de todo.

Gaara sintió que ella se resbalaba y giro justo a tiempo para evitar que se cayera.

-Matsuri estas..¿dormida?.-Pregunto, obteniendo como respuesta un balbuceo entre sueños que no logró entender.

Suspiró. Supuso que lo correcto seria llevarla a su casa.

Aclaraciones: 

_(1)_ Cuando estas jugando "caras y gestos" o "charadas" (como quiera que le digan en su país) y la persona da con la palabra indicada se pone un dedo sobre la nariz que significa que tiene razón; cuando Temari se puso el dedo sobre la nariz le indicaba a Matsuri que tenia razón.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Hola! xD ¿Qué tal la primera noche?, Matsuri medio borracha...me pareció divertida la idea. Lamento no haber publicado ayer pero es que ya saben, ayer en la noche era la primera novena y por acá querían que fuera en mi casa (¡en que líos me meten!) entonces a arreglarla, bla bla, a conseguir comida, bla bla y todo el cuento de traer invitados xD ( incluso no pude actualizar en mi otro Fic, "Muérdago"). Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo

¡¡Besos!!

¡¡Sayo!!


	8. Capitulo 8: Noche dos – Luna morada

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama

**Capitulo 8:** Noche dos – Luna morada

Matsuri abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar su vista. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y el festival?

Pedazos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente

_Ella riendo a carcajadas de su sensei, al verle comer aquello de dudosa procedencia_

Se tomó la cabeza

_Ella siendo alzada al no poder caminar bien. Alzada por el Kazekage_

Suspiró

_Ella diciéndole a su sensei que sus ojos eran hermosos_

...

-¡¡Ahhhh!! .-Gritó incorporándose, causando que el grito y la brusca levantada hiciera doler su cabeza, pero ahora no importaba

-¿¡Enserio le dije aquello a Gaara-sensei?! ¡¡Kami!! ¡¡Debe creer que soy una desvergonzada!!.- Se levantó de su cama y vio el reloj

-¿¡Las 6 de la tarde?!

¿Había dormido todo un día entero?.

Definitivamente ella no estaba hecha para beber.

Entonces recordó: El hijo del señor feudal. Debía escoltarlo las cinco noches.

• • •

Corría hacia la mansión del Kazekage lo mas rápido que podía. Ahora las calles de Suna estaban teñidas de Morado.

"_Tengo que pedirle disculpas a Gaara-sensei, por todo lo de anoche..."_ Pensaba Matsuri, sin dejar de correr _"También debo disculparme con Hynao, se supone que soy su guarda espaldas y en menos de diez minutos ya no estaba con el"_

Llego a la entrada de la mansión y suspiro. Ni Hynao ni Gaara habían llegado aun. Se dejo caer en el suelo y trato de tranquilizarse. Solo tenia que decirle a su sensei que aquello que le dieron le afecto un poco.

_**¿Un poco?**_ Dijo una vocecilla en su mente

Bueno si. Ese trago la había afectado y había terminado diciendo mentiras

_**¿Mentiras? Por favor todo el mundo sabe que los borrachos dicen la verdad...además termine sobe su espalda...**_

Pero eso no fue nada..

_**¿Nada? ¡¡Por Kami!!, era suave pero fuerte, hasta podían sentirse sus músculos a través de la tela y olía tan varonil...**_

Si, olía muy bien

_**Lo que debe ser tocar esa espalda sin tela alguna..pero que digo espalda...tocarlo todo...**_

Bueno he de admitir que Gaara-sensei es bastante violable

_**Muy muy violable...**_

Pensó por ultimo de forma inconciente, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro...

-Matsuri.-Llamo una voz

Se paro aun con aquella sonrisa

-¡¡Ahhh!!.-Grito dando dos pasos hacia atrás.- B..buenas noches Gaa..Gaara-sensei.-Saludo completamente avergonzada

-Te veo tensa.-Comento

-¿Y..yo? No..pa-para nada .-Tartamudeo torpemente. Sentía como si los penetrantes ojos del Kage la traspasaran y pudiera escuchar aquellos pensamientos

-Bien.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Matsuri se reuso a seguir pensando aquello. Juraría que Gaara escucharía sus pensamientos si la seguía mirando de aquella forma. Mientras tanto el confundido sensei veía a su alumna sin entender. Algo la tenia nerviosa. Algo respecto a el.

Había pasado toda la noche en vela, recordando lo bien que la había pasado con ella. Jamás había compartido tanto con nadie, todo eso era nuevo para el.

-¿Piensas en algo en especifico?.-Pregunto el pelirrojo de pronto

El rostro de Matsuri se torno rojizo de vergüenza

-No.-Respondió de inmediato-. ¿Por qué?.-Pregunto un poco a la defensiva

-Curiosidad.-Respondió

-E..en realidad no pienso en algo, pienso en alguien.-Acepto sin mirarlo

-Hmm.-Fue todo lo que murmuro. Aparentaba no importarle pero una parte de si quería enterarse en quien pensaba.

-¿Acaso es en el hijo del señor feudal?.-Cuestiono sin siquiera pensarlo. Sus labios se movieron contra su voluntad

-Quizás.-Dijo Matsuri, recordando una fracción de su platica con Temari

**Flash Back**

-Es muy simple, debes hacerlo sentir celoso.-Sentencio la rubia

-¿Celoso?.-Repitió con incredulidad-. ¿Por qué Gaara-sensei se pondría celoso?, no soy mas que una alumna...

-No te subestimes.-Continuo Temari-. Además atrás de toda esa fachada seria y todo el cuento del Kage de Suna...Gaara sigue siendo un hombre Matsuri. Siempre lo ha sido.

Esta asintió, en eso tenia toda la razón

-Solo necesita, una mujer que le ayude a sacar a flote ese hombre que lleva dentro.-Finalizo con picardía causando que Matsuri se sonrojara

-No creo que Gaara-sensei pueda sentir celos, me refiero, no de mi...

-Todo hombre siente celos cuando piensa que le arrebatan algo de su propiedad Matsuri.-Le espeto la Sabaku No

-Pero yo no soy de su propiedad.-Siguió contradiciendo la castaña

-Eres su alumna ¿no?.-Dijo Temari

-Bueno si pero...

-Exacto, ese _**su **_le da algo de propiedad, ahora, aprovéchalo

-Pero..¿como?

-Mira te doy un ejemplo: A Shikamaru se le da muy bien planear estrategias ¿verdad?

Matsuri asintió

-Pues bien, cuando quiero sacarle un poco de celos lo único que hago es adular al chico Hyuuga..

-¿Neji-San?

-Exacto, el es un genio, por lo cual solo tengo que adularlo un poco sobre lo listo que es y bla bla bla. En menos de cinco minutos Shikamaru trata de hacer caer en cuenta de forma indirecta que el es mucho mas listo, luego se molesta con Neji y por ultimo me saca del lugar para que deje de concentrarme en alguien mas que no sea el ¿ves?

Matsuri no pudo evitar reír. Pensar que el Ninja mas perezoso de Konoha sacaba a rastras a Temari del lugar

-Todo hombre tiene cierto punto posesivo y celoso, por mas escondido que lo tenga..tu solo debes encontrar el de mi hermano Matsuri...

-¿Y cual seria ese?

-El es tu sensei. La persona que te enseña, es fuerte y te transmite sabiduría. ¿Debes escoltar al joven visitante, verdad? Pues si ves a Gaara por allí asegura de que el se entere de que tu piensas que Hynao Anakae te puede enseñar algunas cosas, que es fuerte y que te transmite sabiduría...

**Fin Flash Back**

"_Celos"_ Se repitió en su mente _"Hynao Anakae ¿mas fuerte y mas sabio que Gaara?, por favor...eso era imposible" _Suspiro_ "Yo siempre mineto mal, Gaara notaria de inmediato si adulaba falsamente a su visitante"_

-No deberías.-Dijo una fría voz

-¿Nani?.-pregunto Matsuri

-Digo que no deberías pensar en eso, el es un visitante. Tu solo eres su escolta y nada mas.-Espeto en tono rudo

-Pero..yo...

-Un buen Ninja jamás interpone sus sentimientos.-La interrumpió-. Tu solo eres su guarda espaldas y no podrías llegar a nada mas...

Aquella frase hizo que Matsuri guardara silencio, sin replicar : _**no podrías llegar a nada mas**_. ¿No podría?, ¿acaso creía que era tan poca cosa que no podría ni siquiera gustarle a un tipo como aquel?, ¿Acaso Gaara creía que ella no podría llamar la atención de Hynao?...Ella era...¿tan poca cosa?

El Kage miro en otra dirección. Había sido mas que agresivo con ella. Pero sus pensamientos eran muy distintos a los de ella. El sabia a la perfección que ella podía gustarle a Hynao Anakae. El sabia que ella podía llamar la atención del visitante. El sabia todo eso, pero no lo quería. Quizás había sido muy duro pero, después se disculparía..lo único que importaba era que ella se alejara de ese estupido y entrometido joven.

Pero el pelirrojo jamás se imagino que sus palabras tuvieran cierto efecto contradictorio.

-¡¡Buenas noches Matsuri!!.-Saludo una voz a la espalda de ambos

Matsuri se giro de inmediato

-¡Buena noche Hynao!.-Saludo con una falsa sonrisa-. ¿Cómo ha pasado la celebración de la primera Luna?

-Muy bien, aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor si mi hermosa escolta hubiese estado presente.-Comento con tono adulador

-Ehm, ehm.-Tosió Gaara de forma falsa

-Oh buenas noches Kazekage-Sama.-Saludo el joven, sin el mismo tono que usaba con Matsuri

-Buenas.-Respondió rechinando los dientes

-¿Y ya empezó la celebración de la segunda luna?

-Eso parece.-Respondió Matsuri

-Bien ¿vamos?.-Pregunto sonriéndole a Matsuri

-Claro, puede ir adelante Hynao, nosotros dos como escoltas iremos atrás.-Dijo Gaara mirando a su alumna

-Quizás seria mas conveniente que un escolta fuera conmigo y otro atrás.-Protesto el Anakae-. Matsuri.. .-Llamo con un tono de voz autoritario

-Matsuri... .-Llamo el Kage observándola, su tono además de autoritario sonaba ciertamente posesivo

-Etto...yo...

-¡Pero si ya están aquí!.-Exclamo Kioto, llegando junto a los tres jovenetes junto con el señor feudal y Kanara

-Buenas noches.-Saludo la anciana, sonriéndole a Matsuri y a Gaara

-Bien, vamos a la celebración de la luna morada.-Apresuro Kioto

-En realidad.-Interrumpió Kanara-. Porque tu Kioto, el señor feudal y su hijo no se adelantan, yo tengo que mostrarle algo en particular a Gaara-Sama, el es el Kazekage y es muy importante que este presente en el evento que le pienso enseñar...

-Perfecto entonces Matsuri.. .-Empezó Hynao

-Matsuri vendrá conmigo puesto que para el siguiente evento todas las mujeres de Suna deben estar presentes.-Concluyó la anciana llevándose de allí al Kage y su alumna

Gaara miro con arrogancia a su invitado. **Sabaku No**: 2. **Anakae:** 0.

-¿De que evento habla Kanara-san?.-Pregunto Matsuri

-Hoy es la Luna morada. De la Diosa de las flores. Iremos al evento principal: La entrega de la flor parcial.-Informo esta

Gaara miro a la anciana sin comprender ¿La entrega de la que cosa parcial?

Kanara sonrío ante el desconcierto del Kage

-Siempre en Suna, el día de la Luna morada el Kage debe entregar una de las flores preparadas a una de las jóvenes de la aldea. Dependiendo de la flor que le de, significa algo: amistad, buena ventura, amor, paz en la vida, riqueza y así.-Explico

-Pero es la primera vez que asisto.-Dijo el pelirrojo

-Por eso Kankuro-San siempre entregaba la flor.-Intervino Matsuri-. Es el hermano del Kage así que seria el siguiente hombre que podría hacerlo...

El Sabaku No pudo imaginarse a Kankuro entregándole siempre la flor a la misma chica: Kumiko Megami

-¿Y solo debo entregar la flor?.-Cuestiono

-En realidad te vedamos los ojos y entregas una flor sin ver, Gaara-sama.-Concluyó de explicar-. Y es todo...

El Kage suspiro.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a un campo abierto, en medio del festival. El lugar estaba lleno de flores de todos los colores y también todas las mujeres de Suna se conglomeraban alrededor de el. Se sintió un poco incomodo.

Matsuri se alejo un poco de su sensei mientras un montón de jóvenes de su edad se acercaban a observarlo de cerca.

"_**¡Vaya! Nuestro Kazekage es guapísimo..."**_ Oyó que decía una voz femenina

"_**Tan encantador..¡¡espero que me de a mi la flor!!"**_

"_**¿¡Que dices?! ¡¡Me la dará a mi!!"**_

"_**Mira esos ojos..y ese cabello..."**_

Los suspiros se oían cada vez mas, junto con comentarios y cotilleos sobre Gaara.

Matsuri frunció el entrecejo y miro en otra dirección.

¿Para que quedarse allí? ¿A ver todas las fans de su sensei votarse a sus pies?

"_Quería causar celos y yo termine siendo la celosa"_ Pensó con ironía

El pelirrojo miro a las jóvenes que tenia alrededor. Fingía que no escuchaba sus comentarios pero pudo sentir como su tersa piel se coloreaba de un leve tinte rojizo cuando oyó el comentario mas lanzado de todos.

Matsuri también oyó como una rubia había dicho que quería hacerle no se que cosas a su sensei. Se mordió la lengua para no soltarle una sarta de insultos. No se consideraba una persona celosa pero en ese momento podría jurar que ese era el sentimiento que mas ardía en su pecho.

La chuunin gruñó y dijo algo sin sentido por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos

El Kage alzo la vista justo a tiempo para ver la rabieta de Matsuri. Una mueca de sonrisa se apodero de su impecable rostro. Entonces pensó que nadie mas podía verse tan bien cruzándose de brazos y haciendo el infantil puchero que se apoderaba del rostro de su alumna.

-Bien niñas, ordénense.-Exigió Kanara

Todas las mujeres, mas jóvenes que mayores se amontonaron en una larga fila frente al Sabaku No

De inmediato el pudo distinguir a dos de las presentes: Justo en la mitad su hermana mayor le sonreía. Temari le guiño un ojo. Justo a su lado estaba Kumiko, la cual sonrío de forma encantadora al ver que este la observaba, luego miro hacia el publico que se conglomeraba para ver el evento y Gaara pudo notar como le sonreía de forma mas encantadora a su hermano, Kankuro.

Pero..alguien hacia falta...

-Matsuri.-Susurró buscándola entre las mujeres

-¡¡Matsuri!!.-Grito en tono mas alto una chica-. ¡¡Matsuri ven acá!! Todas las chicas debemos participar, hasta yo que soy su hermana.-Le llamo Temari, mientras sonreía

La castaña se acercó a la fila, poniéndose justo al final, con los brazos cruzados.

Definitivamente nadie se vería mejor haciendo una rabieta

-Bien ahora debemos cubrirle los ojos.-Dijo Kanara detrás de el, dándole una pañoleta para que se cubriera los ojos

Gaara negó con la cabeza. La pañoleta era morada .¿Acaso todo debía ser del color de la Luna correspondiente?

Suspiro y se cubrió los ojos. Solo debía coger una flor y entregarla. Nada del otro mundo. Pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse estupido.

-Ahora tome una flor.-Le indico la anciana

Gaara camino unos pasos se agacho y arranco una flor.

"_Estupido"_ Se repitió en su mente

Todas las mujeres exclamaron un gran "Ahh" de emoción

-Hmmp.-Murmuro queriendo terminar con aquello de inmediato

La anciana Kanara lo puso con rapidez frente a la larga fila de mujeres

-Ahora, désela a quien quiera Gaara-Sama

Camino unos cuentos pasos y extendió su mano con recelo, queriendo estar en cualquier parte menos allí.

"_**¿Ella?"**_ Oyó que decía una voz

"_**¿No es la que no quería participar?"**_

"_**¡¡No es justo!! Es su alumna, de seguro ella hizo trampa o algo así"**_

Gaara se destapo los ojos de inmediato. Su mano seguía extendida y frente a el Matsuri miraba hacia el piso.

-Tómala, cariño.-Dijo con dulzura la anciana

Matsuri asintió y tomo con cuidado la hermosa flor violeta que su sensei lo ofrecía.

-Esta flor es la mas importante de todo el festival.-Interrumpió Temari, con una sonrisa

Todos asintieron

-Temari-San tiene razón.-Intervino Kanara-. Se dice..que esta flor se la entrego el Dios de los cielos a la Diosa de las flores para demostrarle lo que sentía. El no sabia como hacerlo así que corto la flor mas hermosa del mundo para ella.

Gaara miro hacia otro lado mientras Matsuri se sonrojaba y pasaba sus dedos sobre los pétalos de la hermosa flor.

-¡La ceremonia de la flor parcial a terminado!.-Exclamo Kioto-. El Kage a entregado la flor principal..a su alumna..Matsuri..

Los aplausos retumbaron en los oídos de alumna y sensei.

Ninguno se miraba

-¡¡Matsuri!!.-Grito aquella voz

La nombrada se giro

-Oh, Hynao.-Respondió esta

La pétrea mirada del Kazekage se poso sobre su _invitado de honor_

-¿Quieres ir a visitar los puestos?.-Pregunto sonriéndoles

-¡¡Miren!!.-Exclamo Temari de repente-. ¿No es el guapo y rico hijo del señor feudal de Mizuhi, Hynao Anakae?

Todas las chicas se miraron y se abalanzaron sobre el joven

Temari le guiño un ojo a su hermano y empezó a caminar entre la gente

-Y...Gaara-sensei.-Le llamo su alumna-. ¿qui..quieres hacer algo?

-Estuviste pensando en Hynao toda la tarde, ¿por qué no te quedas con el?.-Pregunto entonces

-Porque no quiero.-Respondió levantando su mirada

El pelirrojo sintió que su ego subía considerablemente

-Bien...vamos.-Hablo de forma autoritaria, mientras se giraba y su alumna se ponía junto a el

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gaara violable xD. Me pareció que era bueno que Matsuri lo pensara, no solo el Kage tiene su lado pervertido. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo (Ya vamos en la Luna dos), estoy muy feliz porque estoy apunto de terminar la parte Lemmon del Fic y la verdad estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma (¡Ja! Las dejo con las ganas de saber) Gracias por sus review's siempre me alegran.

Nos leemos

¡Sayo!


	9. Capitulo 9: Noche tres – Luna amarilla

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama

**Capitulo 9:** Noche tres – Luna amarilla

-¡¡Gaara!!.-Grito Kankuro, aquella mañana

-Kankuro.-Respondió simplemente, mientras llegaba a la cocina

-Vi que le entregaste la flor a Matsuri.-El hermano mayor sonrió

-No fue apropósito.-Se defendió de inmediato

-Y también vi que en la primera luna estabas con ella... .-Continuo el marionetista

-Perdimos a Hynao de vista.-No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de sus labios

-Es _**perdimos a Hynao de vista**_ suena mas a: _**Hice algo para que ese idiota se alejara**_.-Se mofo el castaño

-Tsk, ¿qué dices?

-Digo que no quieres que el se acerque a Matsuri.-Se explico en tono obvio

-¿Y porque querría yo eso?

-No se..quizás halla mas que una simple apuesta..

Gaara no se digno a contestar algo tan estupido. El no sentía nada por Matsuri, nunca, jamás, imposible.

¿O si sentía?

Entonces la puerta de la entrada crujió.

-Temari.-Dijeron los dos al tiempo

Desde que habían fisgoneado en su diario, cosa de la cual se arrepentían, no habían hablado con ella.

La rubia caminaba en silencio, esperando que sus hermanos continuara dormidos

-No seas ridícula Temari, estamos despiertos así que ven aquí.-Dijo Kankuro en tono autoritario

La joven del abanico se puso frente a ellos

-¿Se les ofrece algo?.-Cuestiono esta

-Si, una explicación.-Exigió el pelirrojo

-¿Hace cuanto que tu..y..Shikamaru Nara?.-Empezó el castaño

-Eso no les importa...

-Eres nuestra hermana.-Continuo Gaara

-Claro que nos importa.-Termino Kankuro

-¿Qué le aran a Shikamaru?.-Pregunto con desconfianza

-Nada.-Respondió el marionetista con sarcasmo

-Entonces no les diré.-Finalizo, en tono terco, cruzándose de brazos

-Kankuro... .-Le recrimino el pelirrojo-. No le aremos nada...

-Solo confía en nosotros.-Se sincero Kankuro-. Solo queremos que confíes en nosotros...

Temari abrió los ojos, ¿eso era todo lo que querían?

-Pues..no es fácil..hablar de eso con ustedes.-Empezó la rubia, rascándose la cabeza

-No necesitamos una clase, ya leímos el diario y tenia mas detalles de los necesarios.-Comento Gaara

Sus hermanos sonrieron

-Pues, en mi ultima visista a Konoha.-acepto la joven

Kankuro se removió, incomodo por lo que preguntaría

-¿Y el..te ama tanto como para que tu...?

-Estoy segura de que si.-Contesto ella, sonriendo

-Entonces no hay problema.-Dijo Gaara, para que dieran el tema como concluido

-¿En..verdad?.-Pregunto Temari, sin creerlo aun

-Tu lo amas, el te ama, suena muy cursi pero esta bien.-Dijo Kankuro, sonriendo

Temari asistió y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de eso regreso rápidamente y les susurro a ambos

-Los quiero...

Sintieron un calido beso en su mejilla y segundos después la puerta el cuarto de la joven cerrarse

-En fin..¿Me decías que sientes que cosa por tu alumna?.-Siguió molestando Kankuro

Gaara lo fulmino. Aquella iba a ser una larga tarde.

• • •

La noche llego mas rápido de lo que el pelirrojo se esperaba. Las 6:30 de la tarde. Se preguntaba que costumbres se celebrarían la noche de la Luna amarilla.

-Kankuro.-Llamo este

-¿Nani?

-¿Qué se hace en la Luna amarilla?.-Pregunto, fingiendo desinterés

-No recuerdo... .-Respondió bostezando

El Kage bufo

-Al menos podrías pretender que te importa.-Le espeto

-¿Qué? Acaso estas nervioso.-Le dijo el hermano mayor, divertido

-Idiota.-Fue toda la respuesta que dio, cruzándose de brazos

-Vale, vale..no desesperes.-Dijo Kankuro-. No estoy muy seguro pero creo que en la luna amarilla debes bailar...

• • •

Matsuri escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, giro esperando encontrar a..

-¡Matsuri!.-Exclamo el joven-. ¿Cómo estas?

-Hynao.-Su voz denotaba una decepción-.B..bien gracias

-Así que el Kage no nos acompañara hoy.-Declaro este

-¿Por qué?.-Pregunto ella de inmediato

-Eso fue lo que oí, Kioto-san dijo que estaba algo aburrido en estas celebraciones.-Comento con cierto tono petulante en su voz-. Al parecer no gusta de nuestra compañía...

La castaña bajo su mirada. Quizás ella había forzado las cosas. Quizás Gaara no quería estar con ella pero se sentía comprometido de siempre tenerla encima suyo.

"_Kami...solo he estado haciendo estorbo"_

-Hablando cosas que no debe Anakae-san.-Dijo una voz, que causo que Matsuri levantara la vista

-Kankuro-San.-Saludo haciendo una reverencia

-Hola Matsuri.-Saludo sonriendo-. Señor Anakae

-Solo Hynao-san.-Corrigió el otro

-Bien Hynao-San, quizás no debería opinar lo que no le corresponde.-Aseguro el marionetista

-Solo repito lo que escuche.-Se defendió

-Tsk, que cosa...el chisme no le hace bien a nadie.-Finalizo el hermano del Kage, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia al hijo del señor feudal

La mirada era muy clara

**Si mientes sobre Gaara, la vas a pagar**

-¡¡Así que aquí están todos!!.-Saludo Kioto, demasiado animado para ser el

-Todos menos Gaara.-Le espeto el marionetista

-Si, como diga Kankuro-San.-Le respondió el anciano, restándole importancia-. ¿Qué tal si todos vamos donde se desarrollara la danza hacia el dios de la riqueza?

-Claro.-Aceptó Hynao

-Parece buena idea.-Dijo el señor feudal, quien había llegado junto a Kioto

-Bien, andando.-Apresuro Kioto

-Disculpe Kioto-San...pero..deberíamos esperar a Gaara-sensei.-Opino Matsuri

Kankuro sonrío

-No digas tonterías, debemos darnos prisas niña.-La contradijo Kioto

-Entonces adelántense, yo esperare a Gaara-sensei.-Dijo obstinada

La sonrisa de Kankuro fue mas grande

-Eres la escolta de Hynao-san ¿verdad?.-Pregunto con sarcasmo el anciano

-Pero soy la alumna del Kage, ¿verdad?.-Respondió Matsuri, cruzándose de brazos

El marionetista tuvo que morderse los labios para que su sonrisa no fuera aun mas grande.

"_Como puede querer esperarlo, después de lo que le dije"_ Pensaba un molesto Hynao

-No será necesario Matsuri.-Intervino una fría y conocida voz-. Ya llegué, siento la tardanza

-Entonces podemos irnos.-Dijo Kioto, empezando a caminar hacia el festival

-Gracias Matsuri.-Le dijo el Kage

-Eres mi sensei, tengo que esperarte ¿no?.-Fue todo lo que ella respondió, antes de empezar a caminar tras los invitados

El pelirrojo cuestiono a Kankuro con la mirada

-Hynao le dio a entender que tu no apreciabas su compañía.-Le explico el hermano mayor

-¿Y porque le cree?.-Exigió saber Gaara

-Es que, Hynao le dijo que lo había de Kioto. Que tu le habías dicho a ese anciano del demonio que no querías venir porque no disfrutabas la compañía de Matsuri.-Se explico Kankuro, de forma mas precisa

El entrecejo del Kage se arrugo

Ese idiota Anakae estaba pasándose de listo

-Hey, contrólate.-Le advirtió el castaño-. Es un invitado...

-El cual yo no invite.-Aseguro Gaara

-Aun así no puedes hacerle nada Gaara.-Dijo Kankuro-. Pero puedes vengarte de una forma sutil...

-Dime mas.-Exigió este

-Te dije que en esta luna las parejas bailan ¿no?.-Pregunto este

-Yo no bailo.-Dijo en forma ceca, no quería discutir sobe el asunto

-Pero Hynao de seguro si.-Dijo Kankuro

-¿Y? ¿Quieres que le pida clases?

-Tsk, baja tu agresividad hermano...solo debes dejar que Matsuri baile con el

-Kankuro.-Gaara suspiro-. No

-Pero...

-No

-No entiendes...

-¡No!

-¡Escúchame, maldita sea!.-Le grito el Sabaku No mayor

-Matsuri no bailara con ese. Vi como la miraba la primera vez que la vio. **No**

-¿Acaso crees que la manosearía en frente de su padre?

Gaara asintió una vez. Estaba seguro de ello

-Solo escucha lo que debes hacer....

_**Baile de la Luna amarilla**_

_El gran Dios de las riquezas_

_Amaba todo lo que fuera oro_

_Pero también amaba las artes:_

_La pintura_

_El canto_

_y La danza_

Esa era lo que decía, en un gran cartel, justo antes de entrar a la enorme carpa, color amarilla por supuesto, donde se suponía que las parejas debían bailar

Matsuri lo leyó otra vez

Era mas probable que aquella carpa se viniera abajo a que su sensei la sacar a bailar

Suspiro

-¿Entramos?.-Pregunto Hynao, sacándola de su ensimismamiento y ofreciéndole el brazo. Quería que la cogiera de gancho

-Claro.-Respondió la castaña, tratando de parecer aunque fuera algo emocionada. Engancho su brazo con el del joven, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar

Entraron junto a Kioto y Taiyo.

Matsuri pudo recordar entonces la primera luna, cuando en medio de su casi borrachera el momento en que Gaara la subió en su espalda. Su aroma seguía grabado en su mente; atormentándola y a la vez deleitándola. El aroma varonil de su sensei no se podría comparar ni un poco con el del hijo del señor feudal. El del Kage era muchísimo mejor, tan embriagante...tan reconfortante...tan perfecto.

"_Perfecto"_ se repitió _"Perfecto, como el"_

Se sentaron enana mesa, algo apartada de los demás.

La castaña trataba de sonreír. Imposible

¿Cómo sonreír ahora?. Ella no quería estar allí.

Una lenta tonada empezó a sonar

Hynao sonrío de forma insinuante

La chuunin le devolvió una sonrisa tierna, fingiendo que no comprendía que el quería bailar

-Si no me equivoco.-Dijo una ronca voz en su espalda, causando que Matsuri diera un brinco en su silla-. El señor desea bailar

Gaara, parado junto a Kankuro tras la silla de Matsuri había llegado en silencio sorprendiendo a todos

Y alegrando a alguien...

-¿Matsuri?.-Pregunto Hynao, sonriéndole de nuevo

La alumna miro a su sensei. El ni tan siquiera la observo. Miraba un punto fijo en la pared.

Quizás Hynao tenia razón y solo era una molestia para el Kage

-Claro Hynao, me encintaría bailar.-Dijo con el tono mas alegre que pudo fingir

Ambos se levantaron y Hynao la tomo suavemente de la mano pero cuando creyó que nadie lo observaba tomo a Matsuri por la cintura, de forma posesiva y nada delicada

-Respira.-Dijo el marionetista en el oído de Gaara al verlo tenso

-Seguro, yo respiro mientras el se propasa.-Respondió, rechinando los dientes

-Solo, has lo que te dije.-Le indico Kankuro

Ambos hermanos del desierto se sentaron.

Hynao acercó a Matsuri, la cual se sentía mas incomoda que nunca.

La tonada era lenta y delicada. Todos empezaron a bailar al compás de la música

"_Jamás he sido buena bailando_" Pensó Matsuri, tratando de seguir los pasos del hijo del señor feudal

-Te noto tensa Matsuri.-Le susurro al oído. Lo que pretendía ser un acto de seducción termino siendo algo que le causo fastidio a la chica

-No soy buena en esto del baile, gomen.-Le respondió sin necesidad de hablarle al odio

"_De lejos nos podemos oír"_ Pensó, deseando que no lo repitiera

-¿Qué hace?.-Le pregunto Kankuro a su hermano, en voz baja

-Cretino. Le habla al oído ¿qué se cree?.-Respondió Gaara, fulminando a su _honorable invitado_

-Entonces..déjame ayudarte a ser mejor.-Finalizo Hynao, poniendo su mano derecha justo bajo la cintura de Matsuri, pegándola mas a el

La chuunin se tenso

Kankuro abrió los ojos

Hynao sonrío

Y Gaara juro que le cortaría la mano a aquel desgraciado: Le estaba tocando el trasero a Matsuri.

Gruño

Aun seguía convencido que solo era por la apuesta _"Si yo tengo que acostarme con ella yo debo hacer esa clase de cosas...eso es todo"_

De repente una extraña sonrisa aprecio en la cara del pelirrojo. Era hora de la venganza.

Lentamente un poco de arena se deslizo hacia la pareja que bailaba. Entonces Hynao empezó a tropezar. No podía mantener el paso, no podía siquiera moverse porque se tropezaba una vez mas y al tratar de revisar con que lo hacia no había nada en el suelo.

Tratado de recomponerse y volvió a tomar a Matsuri de la cintura

Volvió a tropezar de forma mas fuerte pero esta vez juraría que algo le había jalado una pierna

No pudo ni siquiera levantarse cuando por décima vez se fue de bruces contra el suelo

La castaña tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la mesa Hynao.- Aconsejo ella

-No todo esta b...

De nuevo al piso.

Matsuri lo ayudo a levantarse y empezó a dirigirlo hacia la mesa

Gaara solo se cruzo de brazos cuando ellos llegaron.

**Sabaku No :** 3. **Anakae:** 0.

Pensó con cierta malicia mientras la arena causante de los tropiezos de Hynao desaparecía.

Kankuro tenia buenas ideas, no podría negarlo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vaya al parecer aquí todos tienen su lado pervertido, mira que Hynao tocandole el trasero a Matsuri que falta de respeto xD, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (¡ Ea que ya casi llega el Lemmon !), mañana actualizare y prometo que el capitulo los matara. Gracias por sus comentarios

¡Sayo, besos!


	10. Capitulo 10: Noche cuatro Luna rosa

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama

**Capitulo 10:** Noche cuatro- Luna rosa

Matsuri permanecía sentada en el techo de su casa.

Pensaba todo lo que había sucedido. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y ahora que lo pensaba todas habían ocurrido desde la partida de Tsunade.

"_Una absurda coincidencia"_ Pensó la castaña, quitando de inmediato aquello de su mente

Recordó cada una de las lunas pasadas. La luna azul: donde descubrió que bebe jamás seria lo suyo y termino aspirando el dulce aroma de su sensei estando sobre su espalda. La luna morada: donde le había dado la flor principal. La luna amarilla: donde...donde..¿Que había pasado aquella luna?

"_El dijo que no seria capas de llegar a nada mas con Hynao Anakae"_ Recordó, perdiendo su mirada en el cielo

Que no podría llegar a nada mas

-No soy tan fea...¿o si?.-Cuestionó ella, levantándose del techo y entrando por una ventana al cuarto principal, donde dormía.

Se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

-No soy nada especial.-Se aseguro-. Soy una mas..del montón..sin nada singlar ni nada importante.

Suspiro

-Gaara-sensei tiene toda la razón. No podría llegar a nada mas. nunca, ni con Hynao Anakae ni con...

Guardo silencio y contuvo la respiración

Hoy era la Luna rosa. La diosa del amor.

Aunque una vez, Gaara le había dicho que el no podía amar a nadie, solo a si mismo.

• • •

¿La luna del amor? Seguro, que conveniente.

El pelirrojo suspiro. Estaba en su oficina, lleno de papeleo como siempre, pensando en lo que lo había vuelto loco durante casi un mes

La apuesta

Debía cumplirla, no tenia duda de ello. Pero había algo con lo que no había contado antes:

_**No quería dañar a Matsuri**_

Ella fue la primera en aceptarlo ¿no?

-Hmp.-Dejo salir, aun sin comprender.

Pero tenia que cumplir y todo se acabaría. Si. Definitivamente eso haría.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta

-Adelante.-Contesto con voz desinteresada

-Buen día Kazekage-Sama.-Saludo una voz muy alegre

Concia aquella rechinante y molesta voz

-Hynao Anakae.-Susurró levantando la mirada

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kazekage?

-Mal.-respondió frío, cortante

El joven dio u paso hacia tras. La mirada de Gaara aun lo acongojaba

Ambos se sumieron en el silencio.

-¿Algo que necesite?.-Pregunto el pelirrojo, perdiendo la paciencia

-Si, solo una cosa

Gaara espero, quería que se largara de su oficina

-No vaya hoy a la celebración de la cuarta luna.-Dijo en tono serio

-¿Por qué?.-Pregunto, aun sabiendo la respuesta

-Usted sabe muy bien que lo que mejor uniría a Mizuhi y a Suna seria una boda...

"_Boda"_ Repitió Gaara _"¿Acaso quiere que lo aniquile?"_

-Una boda entre alguien de alto rango y una bella señorita.-Continuo Hynao, con su discurso-. Así que necesito tiempo a solas con Matsuri

-¿Le pedirá matrimonio?.-Pregunto el Kage, con toda la sorna que fue capaz de reunir

-Claro.-Respondió Hynao, ofendido por el tono utilizado

-Lo siento pero eso no será posible.-Dijo Gaara-. Yo asistiré al festival

-Pero...

El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos. Era el final, el iba a ir al festival y no tenia discusión

El Anakae dio una reverencia y salio de la oficina echando humos

Gaara rechino sus dientes y frunció el entrecejo: ¿Casarse?...¡Ese pelmazos quería casarse con Matsuri!

"_No, claro que no"_

• • •

Ocho de la noche.

¿Ocho de la noche?

-Se me hizo tarde.-Susurró Matsuri, mientras salía por su ventana y empezaba a correr hacia la torre de su sensei.

Se había quedado dormida y ahora iba media hora tarde con Hynao Anakae, debía darse prisa

Acelero un poco mas, tratando de no chocar contra nadie. Tenia que llegar a tiempo..tenia que llegar a tiempo, cerro los ojos mientras corría aun mas, podía sentir como sus músculos empezaban a quejar...necesitaba correr mas...

Un golpe seco y conciso. Había chocado contra algo...

-No debes correr con los ojos cerrados.-Dijo una conocida voz

...O contra alguien

-Gaara-sensei.-Dijo alterada, abriendo los ojos y viendo al Kage a escasos cinco centímetros de ella

-Matsuri.-Respondió el tranquilamente

Todos los nervios de la chuunin se alteraron, había dicho su nombre, justo en su oído. Se mordió los labios con fuerza

-¿Qué pasa?.-Pregunto, al verla en tal grado de nerviosismo

-Nada.-Su voz solo salio como un tenue susurro

-Matsuri.-Repitió Gaara, pero en tono de recriminación al darse cuanta que no le estaba diciendo la verdad

La aludida cerro los ojos, se sentía tan bien tener a su sensei bajo ella y que al mismo tiempo dijera su nombre. El subconsciente la traiciono, causando que unas imágenes bastante inapropiadas se plasmaran en su mente.

"_Eso no ayuda"_ Pensó con desesperación mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no quería cometer una deliciosa locura teniendo al pelirrojo bajo ella

El Sabaku No puedo entender entonces lo que el ocurria. Sonrio con arrogancia. Había escuchado que habían hombres que causaban eso en las mujeres pero nunca le había pasado a el.

Con algo de malicia, suspiro lentamente dentro del oído de su alumna, causando que esta cerrara los puños, clavándose las uñas sobre las palmas de sus manos

La arrogante sonrisa fue aun mas grande, incluso dejo salir una lenta y acompasada risa.

Matsuri mordió mas sus labios hasta que sintió algo caliente resbalar de ellos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, separándose levente de Gaara.

El pelirrojo miro a Matsuri, sus labios sangraban.

La chuunin se paso rápidamente los dedos sobre sus labios, quitándose la sangre de ellos

Gaara miro la sangre sobre los dedos de su alumna y para sorpresa de ambos, de forma inconciente, tomo la mano teñida de rojo y lentamente introdujo uno de los dedos en su boca. Había hecho eso solo con una persona: su tío. No entendía muy bien porque lo había hecho, pero quizás era por el hecho de que cuando estaba con Matsuri sentía lo que alguna vez experimento estando en compañía de Yashamaru.

La alumna le miro sorprendida, viendo a su sensei son comprender bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Gaara bario levemente la boca y Matsuri retiro su dedo de los labios de el.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo ella, sin saber que mas decir

-No lo hagas.-Le corrigió el, entonces pudo escuchar pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

Se incorporo rápidamente, levantando a una aturdida Matsuri consigo

-¿Qué pasa?.-Pregunto ella

-Alguien se acerco.-Comento-. Vámonos, el festival comienza

-Oh claro claro.-Dijo Matsrui, habiendo olvidado por completo el festival.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el festival de la cuarta luna, recordando lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos segundos.

Rosado.

Esa palabra retumbo en la mente del Kage al llegar al centro de Suna, donde estaba el festival, todo era rosado.

-Vaya.-Susurró Matsuri-. Ver ese color por todas partes resulta...

-Molesto.-Concluyo el

-Muy molesto.-Acoto la alumna

Ambos empezaron a recorrer el lugar, sintiéndose menos tensos. Pasaron por un local de comidas. Al principio Gaara se negaba rotundamente, recordando aquella porquería que tubo que comer en la primera Luna. Matsuri le prometió que solo ella comería así que ambos entraron.

-Buenas noches.-Saludo la encargada-. Kazekage-Sama ¿Qué desa comer?

-Nada.-Respondió de inmediato

-Yo quisiera probar algo.-Pidió Matsuri, sonriendo

-Bien, te traeré algo enseguida pero ¿Kazekage-Sama esta seguro de que no desea nada?

-No.-Repitió en tono frío

La encargada asintió y desapareció tras una cortina color rosa

"_Que sorpresa"_ Pensó Gaara, algo molesto

Unos segundos después la señora regreso, llevando consigo un algodón de azúcar

-¡Gracias!.-Exclamo Matsuri, saliendo con Gaara del local

Podía observar como comía lentamente aquel copo color rosa pálido, lo hacia lentamente, llevando un poco a su boca y dejando que se derritiese. Incluso podía notar sus labios mas rojos de lo normal.

-¿Quieres un poco, Gaara-sensei?.-Cuestiono al ver como llevaba casi diez minutos observándola comer

-No

-Vamos, sabe muy bien.-Insistió sonriendo

-No.-Repitió sin mirarla

-Como quieras.- Dijo comiendo un poco mas, comiéndose el algodón aún mas lento solo para intentar provocarlo de un trozo.

Logro provocarlo, pero no exactamente del algodón de azúcar y para completar empezaba a hacer un calor de los mil demonios, no importaba que fuera de noche, el clima quería perjudicar al pelirrojo

"_Solo dos bocados y se acaba"_ Pensó con algo de frustración, sintiendo el azotador calor de esa noche y el azotador calor que le producía ver comer aquel dulce con tanta devoción a Matsuri

Matsuri se introdujo un poco mas en su boca, chapándose los dedos al terminar. Ya no le preocupaba antojar a su sensei de un poco de dulce, siempre había tenido debilidad por los lo dulce así que acabaría de comerlo sola.

Gaara observó lentamente como introducía aquel pequeño pedazo en su boca, y pasando su lengua para quitar lo que se había pegado a sus dedos.

Sintió la extraña necesidad de buscar un baño con agua fría

¡¡Y todavía le faltaba mas de esa cosa!!

No lo soportaría

-Matsuri.-Llamo en un intento desesperado, antes de que se comiera el ultimo pedazo-. Uhm, quisiera...

Antes de terminar la frase, la castaña le ofrecía el último trozo del dulce rosa.

Matsuri pensaba que lo tomaría pero para su sorpresa el lo mordió directamente de sus dedos

Y llego su turno de sufrir.

Siempre creyó que la simple acción de comer era algo que todos hacían igual. Cuan equivocada estaba. Definitivamente su sensei incluso comía perfecto

La palabra **violable** regreso a su mente zumbando con estrépito

Cuando regreso de su ensimismamiento Gaara ya se había alejado de ella, y seguían caminando por el festival

El pelirrojo no lo negaría, el dulce sabia bien. Recordaba que alguna vez Temari le ofreció o mejor dicho le obligo a probar el tal algodón de azúcar, supo algo bien en ese entonces pero al parecer esta vez tenia un mejor sabor.

_**Quizás su piel halla intervenido**_ Hablo una extraña voz en su cabeza **Aceptémoslo **_**Matsuti debe saberse deliciosa**_

-¡Kyyyyyaaaa!

El sonoro grito de Matsuri lo hizo dejar de pensar estupideces, o al menos así les llamaba el, vio como su alumna corría hacia un local

Al llegar a su lado vio como sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño collar. El dije era un media luna, color rosa.

-¿Te gusta?.-Pregunto el anciano, dueño del lugar

Matsuri asintió, sin dejar de observar aquel collar

-Tienes buen gusto. Una leyenda que corre alrededor de la diosa que celebramos hoy, La Diosa del amor.

Gaara negó levente con la cabeza

¿Cuántas leyendas fantasiosas y ridículas odian existir?

Al parecer Matsuri no creía que fueran ridículas o fantasiosas ya que dejo de observar el dije para observar al anciano

-La leyenda dice que antes el Dios de la Pasión era solitario, sin saber porque, nadie deseaba estar con el. E las noches la luna era su única compañía, para el, su única amiga. Pero un día conoció a la Diosa del amor. Y a ella le agrado el, por lo que se volvieron grandes amigos. Al poco tiempo el desarrollo un sentimiento mas fuerte por ella pero no sabia como expresarlo. Por eso le regalo un collar, se dice que era idéntico a ese.-Agrego señalando el dije que sostenía Matsuri-. Así que le regalo un collar, forjado por sus propias manos, era rosado puesto que era el color que mas apreciaba ella. Además tenia una inscripción detrás del mismo...

El anciano giró el dije y en la parte posterior decía claramente

_**La luna era mi única compañía, ya que nadie mas que ella me comprendía. Te regalo esta luna porque es lo que mas significaba para mi, pero ahora es tuya porque en realidad siento algo mas fuerte hacia ti**_

-Vaya.-Susurró la castaña-. Es tan...

No pudo terminar cuando alguien la llamo, se giro y vio a Kumiko sonriéndole

Se disculpo con el anciano y dejo el collar. Cuando se giro Gaara ya no estaba. Algo decepcionada y fue para hablar co Kumiko

• • •

Se dejo caer en el frío asfalto. Había terminado de hablar con Kumiko hacia mas de una hora y había tratado de encontrar el pelirrojo.

Nada

Literalmente se había desaparecido.

-Quizás simplemente no le agrado el festival.-Dijo en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos.

Pasados solo unos segados sintió algo frío y metálico contra su piel. Abrió los ojos y vio a Gaara sentado, muy cerca de ella

-Gaara-sensei.-Hablo, sorprendida por su repentina aparición

Se llevo la mano al cuello, donde sentía aun el frío contacto metálico.

Se sorprendió al encontrar aquel dije en forma de media luna color rosa colgando en su cuello.

¿El..le estaba regalando..aquel collar?

-Te vi mirándolo.-Dijo el pelirrojo en tono cortante

-Gracias.-Respondió aun sorprendida

-Y no so lo compré por eso.-Declaro sin mirarla

-¿Entonces por..?

Los gélidos ojos aguamarina del el se clavaron como dagas sobre los de ella

-Matusri, siempre te enseñe que debías prestar atención a lo que te rodeaba, es algo básico para ser un shinobi.-Dijo en tono represivo

Esta solo asintió, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno

-Tienes ojos. Úsalos.-Fue todo lo que ella lo oyó decir antes de sentir unos fríos labios presionados contra los de ella

Sintió a su alumna temblar bajo el cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Por fin seria lo que era: una persona, no un monstruo. Había tenido la necesidad de besarla. Al carajo todo. No importaba que fuera su sensei, no importaba que fuera menor, no importaba la apuesta. Por fin podría ser lo que siempre oculto ser.

Matsuri abrió tímidamente los labios e inmediatamente la lengua del pelirrojo entro en su boca, juntándose con la de ella. Gaara besaba como si tuviera amplia experiencia, mientras ella solo se dejaba llevar. Pasados unos momentos empezó a corresponder. Paso sus brazos detrás de su cuello mientras empujaba su lengua para entrar ella en la boca del Kage

Se separaron en busca de aire y el hablo contra sus labios

-Siempre aprendiste rápido.-Jadeo intentando respirar-. Eres buena alumna, aunque no mejor que el maestro

-Fanfarrón.-Le recrimino con diversión, intentando respirar

Sus labios se entrelazaron una vez mas, con mas avidez que la vez anterior.

Gaara rompió el contacto, unos segundo. Matsuri protesto contra sus labios

-Crei que estabas preocupada por Hynao Anakae, después de todo el otro día pensabas en el..

-No pensaba en el.-Protesto

-Lo se.-Sonrío con sarcasmo e ironía-. Lo hacías en mi

-Fanfarrón.-Le dijo unas vez mas antes de jalarlo contra si misma, cayendo ambos al suelo, sin dejar de probar el dulce néctar que suponía besar al otro sin siquiera respirar.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Hola!, perdon por no publicar ayer pero mi internet es una reverenda porqueria, ¡se murio!. Y ahora ando desde un café, como odio publicar desde un café ¬¬', pero bueno...Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo. ¿Y el Lemmon? Jojo ya veran xD, espero sus comentarios.

¡Besos, Sayo!

Posdata: si odian a Hyano Anakaeo, pues ni se imaginan cuanto lo odiaran despues


	11. Capitulo 11: Noche cinco – Luna roja

Disclaimer: Naruto junto con todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del excelso maestro Kishimoto-Sama

Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene contenido Lemmon, solo sigue leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad

**Capitulo 11:** Noche cinco – Luna roja

Sentía el aroma de el. Todo a su alrededor estaba impregnado de aquel embriagante aroma. La cabeza le daba vueltas y trataba de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior.

Cuando sus parpados empezaron responder abrió lentamente sus ojos, no podía enfocar bien. Intento levantarse pero sus brazos temblaron y callo con fuerza contra la cómoda cama en la que reposaba.

Inspiro con fuerza, intentando recordar.

_Había ido hacia el festival de la quinta Luna_

_Había chocado contra su sensei_

_Había tenido pensamientos nada adecuados al tenerlo bajo si misma_

_Sus labios habían sangrado_

_El había introducido su dedo en su boca...se había sentido bien..._

_Había comido algodón de azúcar y el había probado un poco_

_Había visto un hermoso collar y se lo había regal_ado

Instintivamente se llevo la mano a su cuello y allí reposaba la pequeña media luna color rosa dándole a entender que no había sido un sueño.

Entonces lo recordó

Gaara la había besado.

Se incorporo rápidamente, aunque todo le dio vueltas, pudo darse cuanta que no estaba en su cuarto. No estaba en su casa

Frente a ella había un gran espejo que ocupaba medio cuarto. Estaba despeinada y con la ropa mal puesta por haber dormida con ella puesta

Matsuri se levanto de la cómoda y enorme cama, sintiéndose desubicada al no saber donde había dormido

-Solo recuerdo que lo bese.-Se dijo a si misma, en voz alta-. ¿Y luego?...¿Que ocurrió luego?

Vio sobre la mesa cercana una pequeña nota, reconoció de inmediato la caligrafía

-Gaara-sensei.-Susurró, tomando las nota en sus manos

_**Matsuri: Solo para que te orientes estas en mi habitación.**_

La castaña dejo de leer por un momento ¿En la habitación del Kage?

_**Estas hay porque después de que te bese te desmayaste. ¿Fanfarrón?, como no serlo si solo besándote terminas inconciente.**_

La chuunin pudo imaginarse la sardónica sonrisa que debió plantarse en los labios del pelirrojo al escribir aquello, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Se había desmayado?

-Que patética.-Se dijo negando con la cabeza, para seguir leyendo

_**Me llamaron para atender un asunto importante.**_

_**Sabaku No Gaara**_

_**Posdata: Te mueves mucho en la noche, mientras no estoy esta es una orden directa como sensei: Aprende a dormir sin retorcerte tanto y hablar dormida.**_

La cara de Matsuri se encendió. ¿Habían dormida juntos? ¿¡Había hablado dormida?!

Kami, quien sabe que estupideces había dicho estando dormida.

Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y miro la hora

-Las tres de la tarde.-Repitió, sorprendida-. Es increíble lo mucho que puedo dormir...

Miro hacia el enorme espejo y su reflejo le regreso la mirada. Estaba hecha un desastre y además estaba muerta del calor.

-No creo que le moleste que me de un baño.-Dijo abriendo una puerta y llegando un grande y lujoso baño

Dudo un segundo donde meterse: Bañera o Regadera

Finalmente decidió entrara en la enorme regadera, abrió el agua fría a todo lo que daba

Sentía su ropa pegajosa contra su cuerpo y en una extraño arrebato sofocado por el calor que sentía entro a la regadera descalza y sin quitarse la ropa.

El agua helada la refresco lentamente , mientras la ropa húmeda se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Suspiró lentamente, pasándose las manos por su cuello.

Unas manos firmes la tomaron por la cintura, sorprendiéndola levemente.

Matsuri, confundida, intento voltearse pero las firmes manos se lo impidieron

-Matsuri.-Hablaron a su oído, con voz ronca-. Te deje una orden directa como maestro ¿no?

-Gaa.. .-La voz se le quebró-. ..Gaara-sensei

Los labios del joven Kazekage rozaron el cuello de su alumna causando que esta tomara aire y se mordiera loa labios

-¿Acaso tenias calor?.-Le pregunto en un soplido, contra su oido

Matsuri tembló, intentando controlarse

-Yo...un..poco...

Gaara la giró, acorralándola contra una de las paredes del interior de la regadera, poniendo ambos brazos a cada lado

-Recuerdas cuando ayer me caíste encima.-Le hablo lentamente, fijando sus ojos en ella

La castaña asintió, viendo como la ropa de su sensei se humedecía y se pegaba a su cuerpo

-Y recuerdas cuando hice esto.-Le susurro, resoplando contra su oído

De la garganta de ella se escapo en leve grito

-Si, lo recuerdo Gaara-sensei.-Hablo quedamente

-¿Sensei?.-Repitió con un leve tono divertido en su voz.-No serás capaz de decirme sensei en unos segundos...

-Vaya que eres un fanfarrón.-Fue todo lo que ella le contesto antes de que los voraces labios del pelirrojo se encontraran con los de ella

Fue un beso lento y acompasado que lentamente fue evolucionando a uno rápido y pasional. Las lenguas de ambos se juntaban como en una danza territorial; querían demostrar quien era mejor en eso

Se separaron en busca de aire mientras Gaara apreciaba como la ropa se pegaba al delicado cuerpo de su alumna. Matsuri hacia lo mismo con un poco mas de discreción

Sin decir nada mas volvieron a besarse pero esta vez las manos del Sabaku entraron en acción, repasando las curvas de Matsuri por encima de la ropa, ella jadeo contra su boca

En un rápido movimiento por la chuunin las posiciones se invirtieron. Ahora ella lo arrinconaba contra la pared. Paso sus manos por encima del pecho de su maestro mientras este sentía un extraño deseo recorriéndole el interior.

Una de las manos del Kage soltó rápidamente el pelo de Matsuri, el cual callo hasta mas debajo de sus hombros y se humedeció de inmediato

Los labios de el se desplazaron de nuevo hacia su cuello mordiéndolo levemente, causando que Matsuri se retorciera de satisfacción.

Adentro sus manos bajo su ligera camisa y un segundo después ella ya no la traía puesta. Pasando sus manos por la piel descubierta de forma desenfrenada, causando que Matsuri mordiera su labios con fuerza

Gaara dirigió sus labios contra los de ella

-No los vuelvas a morder.-Aquello sonó como una orden-. Los aras sangrar.-Paso uno de sus dedos obre la pequeña cicatriz que tenia ella en los labios-. Y solo yo puedo hacer eso.-Agrego mientras mordía el labio inferior de la castaña

Ahogo un gemido contra los labios de su sensei, al sentir sus manos subir por sus piernas, quedándose en sus muslos.

Aquello era muy injusto, ella estaba medio desvestida y el aun tenia toda la ropa puesta

Con las manos un poco temblorosas intento quitarle la ropa. Tarea imposible al sentir como las manos del pelirrojo seguían recorriéndola por completo

Gaara se separo de ella y sonrío con un poco de arrogancia, antes de que ella se diera cuanta solo estaba vestido con unos boxers.

Aprecio el cuerpo del pelirrojo antes de que este la acercara hacia el y bajara sus manos hacia su falda, bajándola con lentitud

Recordó la noche que había apreciado sus piernas, se sentían mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

El joven paso sus labios por su cuello, los hombros y bajo un poco mas

De la garganta de ella salio un gemido, mas audible que los anteriores e intentado sostenerse de algo por esto giro por error el agua caliente la cual impacto contra la espalda de Gaara

Este produjo un sonoro gruñido de satisfacción al sentir al agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo. Devoró los labios de ella una vez mas antes de cerrar el agua y alzar a Matsuri entre sus brazos

Ella lo miro sin comprender, oyendo como abría la regadera y salina al interior del baño. Sintiéndose desesperada por no poder tocarlo se safo hábilmente de su agarre y sonrío con una extraña diversión

Gaara la miro con una leve expresión de incertidumbre

Matsuri se acercó entonces a su oído y susurro:_ Tengo sed, Gaara-sensei_. Su voz sonaba agitada y entrecortada.

Acto seguido la castaña empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del pelirrojo, de forma lenta y cuidadosa, pasando su lengua por cada una de las gotas que descansaban en su piel.

El sentía como la boca de su alumna pasaba por todas partes, bajando cada vez mas. Sentía que no podía respirar, nunca había sentido nada mas placentero.

-Matsuri... .-Susurró en un gemido ahogado al sentir que sus labios llegaban hasta su intimidad, rozando levemente sobre la tela

La aludida sonrío con una pizca de malicia.

Gaara noto esto de inmediato, no claro que no. El no seria el primero.

Tomo a Matsuri de los hombros, llevándola hasta su altura, la alzo de nuevo con áspides y ambos salieron del baño.

La tumbo contra la amplia cama y se puso sobre ella

-Es mi turno de saciar la sed.-Dijo en voz alta antes de empezar el a retirar con su boca y lengua las gotas de agua que Matsuri tenia.

Al llegar a su pecho soltó con rapidez el broche del sostén para que su boca empezara a experimentar con la piel descubierta. Matsuri arqueo la espalda y cerro los ojos.

-¡Gaara!-Grito en un gemido, sintiendo como bajaba su última prenda con los dientes. A instante sintió sus respiración en su oído

-Te dije que olvidarías el sensei.-Dijo este antes de besar su lóbulo.

Matsuri empezó a bajar lentamente la ultima prenda del Kage. Al hacerlo paso sus delicadas manos sobre a entrepierna de este causando que soltara un gemido.

-Aaaahh Matsuri.-Gimió contra su oído, completamente excitado

Matsuri sentío como su sensei rozaba su intimidad.

Gaara sonrío de forma desconcertante y lentamente le penetro. La chuunin ahogo un grito y cerro los ojos.

Empezó a entrar en ella de forma lenta, sintiendo frágil cuerpo de ella contraerse bajo el y entonces la penetro completamente

Matsuri mordió el hombro de Gaara en forma inconsciente tratando de no gritar

El acababa de traspasar la barrera de virginidad de su alumna

Un oleada de satisfacción lo recorrió al comprobar que era el primero en tocarla.

Sofocado por esta satisfacción empezó a moverse dentro de ella, de forma rápida. La castaña ya no sentía dolor, una nueva sensación de excitación la invadió mientras empezaba a moverse bajo Gaara.

Rápidamente el la puso sobe ella y tomándola de la cintura ayudándola a moverse causando que la penetración y los movimientos fueran mas largos y profundos

Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes, impregnando el ambiente

Gaara acariciaba los pezones de Matsuri mientras esta aferraba sus dedos con fuerza en su marcado pecho

Ya no importaba nada, ni siquiera la apuesta. El la necesitaba en muchas formas. El necesitaba de Matsuri y no importaba mas.

Los movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos, mas profundos. Matsuri grito el nombre de Gaara una vez mas echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

La imagen de su dulce alumna sonrojada, jadeante y agitada gritando su nombre causo que el pelirrojo se corriera por completo dentro de Matsuri mientras ambos llegaban juntos al éxtasis.

Ambos sintieron que el placer nublaba sus vistas, solo podan ver al otro.

-Mat..aahhh...Matsuri.-Gimió Gaara en tono ronco, acariciando su cintura

-Gaa...¡¡Gaara!!.-Grito por ultimo ella mientras ambos tocaban el tope máximo de placer.

Matsuri se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Gaara, con la respiración agitada.

El paso sus dedos sobre el hombro de Matsuri y entonces noto que en e cuello de ella descansaba aun el collar que el le había dado

Lo tomo entre sus manos y Matsuri le sonrío

Estaba totalmente cansada, necesitaba dormir pero no quería; quizás cuando despertara todo hubiese sido un sueño.

-Duerme.-Dijo el con voz aun autoritaria pero gentil

Esta negó con la cabeza

-Matsuri, duerme.-Repitió una vez mas

La castaña dudo un segundo pero finalmente se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Gaara, dejando que el sueño y cansancio la invadiera

El pelirrojo se acomodo mejor en su cama y puso encima de ambos unas cuantas mantas.

Miro hacia la ventana, el festival de la Luna roja

Sonrío levemente

-No hay mejor forma de honrar al Dios de la Pasión que como lo hicimos los dos.-Pensó en voz alta, mientras veía a su alumna dormir sobre su pecho.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¡Hola!, Puede imaginarme sus sonrisas al leer el Aviso xD. Espero de todo corazón que me haya quedado bien el Lemmon y que me dejen sus opiniones. Quiero agradecerles por sus review's de verdad son muy importantes.

Pero ahora vengo con malas noticias: Mi portátil a muerto (¿¡Porque Kami, te llevas algo que amo tanto!?) Oh si, le entro un virus y mi antivirus no pudo con el (¡Te maldigo avast!) pero descuiden tenia una copia del Fic en una USB el problema es que ayer y hoy publique desde un café pero no boy a poder seguir ya que los dueños se van mañana de vacaciones y cerca de mi casa no hay mas cafés (Joder). Entonces no tengo ni café Internet y mi portátil se jodio.

Intentare conseguir un computador con Internet para seguir publicando, quizás me demore mas de lo normal pero no desistiré.

Espero que pasen un Feliz Navidad y que Santa no les deje un pedazo de carbón xD

Gracias por sus comprensión chicas y espero sus comentarios (Minami, a ti te publico tu One-Shoot de cumpleaños porque te lo publico ¿vale?, intentare por todos los medios lograrlo). De verdad estoy muy mal por no poder publicar tan rapido pero seguire intentado, onegai no dejen el Fic.

¡Besos, Sayo!


	12. Capitulo 12: Dolorosas verdades

**Capitulo 12: **Dolorosas verdades

Amanecía y la tenue luz de la mañana pego con fuerza contra su rostro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y descubrió que junto a él dormía tranquilamente su alumna, Matsuri

Dejo que el tiempo pasara, sin dejar de mirarla.

Finalmente empezó a incorporarse sin despertarla, tomo la toalla que se encontraba en el suelo y se dirigió al baño.

El agua helada pego contra su pecho y respiro con tranquilidad.

Recordó lo que había sucedido la tarde pasada en esa misma regadera y no pudo evitar sonreír. La imagen de Matsuri sobre si mismo, completamente sonrojada y jadeante regreso a su mente e hizo que se arrepintiera de haber dejado de dormir junto a ella.

• • •

-Buenos días.-Saludo el marionetista, entrando a la cocina y encontrando a su hermano sentado en la barra.

-Kankuro.-Dijo sin mirarlo.

Kankuro bostezo y abrió la nevera, sin saber que desayunar.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Hynao estaba furioso.-Comento el castaño, de repente.

-¿A si?.-Pregunto Gaara, sin evitar sonar complacido

-Si, ayer levantó cielo y tierra pero no encontró a Matsuri, ¿sabes donde esta?.-Cuestiono el otro, revolcando el interior de la nevera.

-Si.

-Ósea en este momento.-Insistió Kankuro, antes de beber leche directamente de la caja.

-Si lo se.

El Sabaku No mayor le miro fijamente, obviamente quería saber donde estaba Matsuri.

-Esta en mi cuarto, en mi cama a menos que se haya despertado.-Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Kankuro escupió la leche que bebía y empezó a toser desesperado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste!?

• • •

Abrió con lentitud los ojos y bostezo. Giro lentamente para encontrar que Gaara no estaba.

-¿Gaara-sensei?.-Cuestiono, aun somnolienta.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta solo suspiro y se levanto de la cama. El reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo le regreso la mirada causando que se sonrojaba y se metiera con rapidez en la cama.

-Idiota.-Se dijo a si misma mientras se enrollaba una manta blanca sobre si misma y se incorporaba.

Se acercó al espejo con lentitud. Estaba algo despeinada pero tena un esplendida sonrisa. Aun no podía creer lo que había paso la noche anterior.

¿Acaso eso quería decir que Gaara...?

Dejo aquella pregunta mental a la mitad, abriendo la boca de la impresión al ver algo extraño en su cuello.

Sus labios se abrían y cerraban pero ningún sonido salía de ellos.

Sobre su cuello había una marca morada, justo sobre la yugular tenia un claro y bien marcado _**chupón**_ (1)

Trago en seco y se llevo la mano al mismo, muy sorprendida.

¿Gaara se lo había hecho? ¿Cuándo?

Dejo salir una risita y se dirigió al baño donde su ropa se encontraba seca y regada por el piso.

Se sentía tan bien, nunca recordó haber estado tan feliz en su vida. Después de aquel refrescante baño decidió ir a buscar a Gaara. Tenia que hablar con el.

Mientras avanzaba por la casa, de forma cautelosa y respetuosa, se llevo la mano al collar de media luna y leyó la inscripción.

Una clara sonrisa se remarco en su rostro.

Siguió avanzando hasta que oyó un grito.

-¿Kankuro-San?.-Pregunto quedamente, acercándose al lugar de donde provenía la voz del hermano de su sensei

Detuvo sus dedos justo antes de que rozaran la puerta. No podía entrar así nada mas y ¿qué pasaría si el marionetista le preguntaba que hacia en su casa tan temprano y recién bañada?

Sacudió la cabeza. Era eso o quedarse en la amplia habitación hasta que Gaara regresara. No podía hacer eso, nunca le había gustado quedarse en un solo lugar.

Abrió un poco la puerta, aun sin haber terminado de decidir pero al oír la voz del Kage se quedo tan quieta como una estatua.

-Kankuro no escupas.-Escucho que le decía el Kage a su hermano.

-¿¡Y que quieres que haga!? Estoy tomando muy tranquilo mi leche y me sales con esto.-Le reto el otro.

-Vamos, no exageres.-Le exigió Gaara.

-Claro claro, ahora yo exagero.-Gruño Kankuro.

Matsuri parpadeó, confundida. ¿De que estaban hablando?

-Si exageras.-Contestó el pelirrojo.

-Da igual..pero que este allí quiere decir que..¿te acostaste con ella?

Matsuri contuvo la respiración . ¿Cómo podía saberlo Kankuro?

Los segundos de silencio de Gaara fueron eternos para el marionetista y la chuunin pero finalmente el dio un frío y ausente "si"

-¿¡Te acosaste con Matsuri?!.-Grito Kankuro, aun mas sorprendido.

-Hmmp, que parte de **si** no comprendes Kankuro.-Le espeto

-Vaya, quien lo diría.-Se paso una mano por el cabello.

La castaña permanecía quieta, aun con la mano en la puerta. No movía ni un músculo incluso dudaba si aun respiraba.

Gaara se lo había confesado a Kankuro, así nada mas.

-Así que..ya todo termino.-El hermano mayor rompió el prolongado silencio.

Gaara no contesto a aquella pregunta, solo miro hacia el piso.

-Ya puedes estar tranquilo.-Continuo el marionetista, sin fijarse en la expresión que su hermano menor tenia en el rostro-. Al fin cumpliste tu apuesta...al fin te acostaste con Matsuri..

Los congelados ojos del Kage aun no observaban a su hermano.

-Tsk hermano y es que solo a ti se te ocurre apostar contra Tsunade que en menos de un mes te llevarías a la cama a tu alumna.-Finalizo este, volviendo a tomar leche directamente de la caja.

Un extraño cocientazo le atravesó la espalda, provocando que diera dos pasos hacia atrás.

No.

Aquello no era posible. _Solo era una broma, una broma cruel_ pensaba con desesperación mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Su sensei no le haría eso, no por una apuesta, el no era así.

Una seria de eventos llegaron a su mente, haciendo que se tambaleara y amenazara con caer al piso.

"_**Un buen Ninja jamás interpone sus sentimientos.-La interrumpió-. Tu solo eres su guarda espaldas y no podrías llegar a nada mas..."**_

Intento despejar su mente ,en vano

"_**Pensaba todo lo que había sucedido. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y ahora que lo pensaba todas habían ocurrido desde la partida de Tsunade.**_

"_Una absurda coincidencia"__** Pensó la castaña, quitando de inmediato aquello de su mente"**_

-No.-Susurró llevándose la mano al collar con fuerza..el no lo aria..el no..

-Si Kankuro.-Escucho que decía la voz del pelirrojo-. Solo a mi se me ocurre apostar que me acostaría con Matsuri y...

Dejo de escuchar y retrocedió otros pasos.

El lo había hecho, si que lo había hecho.

Ella no era mas que un juego, ella había sido un juego, su cuerpo había sido un juego.

Cerro los ojos al recordar la noche anterior.

Sin pensarlo dos veces camino a toda prisa hacia la salida, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas, le costaba respirar

Justo cuando ella abría desde dentro la puerta de entrada Temari lo hacia desde fuera

-Matsuri.-Saludo con una sonrisa-. Que haces aquí tan temp....

La castaña paso por un lado, empujándola sin querer. Ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

Una vez fuera de la casa de su sensei su piernas reaccionaron solas. Corrió a toda velocidad mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

Dolía pero ¿a quien le importaba?

A nadie.

Corrió con mas fuerzas intentando no llorar

-¡Hey ,hey! Es Matsuri.-Dijo una voz que le resulto extrañamente familiar-. ¡Matsuri, somos nosotros!.-Grito Naruto, con si inseparable sonrisa.

-Medokusai...Naruto, ¿cómo puedes gritar tan temprano?.-Cuestiono otra conocida voz.

-Shikamaru-kun tiene razón, quizás despiertes a alguien.-Susurro una dulce voz-. Y además parece tener prisa Naruto-Kun...

-Por favor Hinata-Chan , solo quiero saludarla.-Insistió el rubio-. ¡¡Matsuri!!

-Baka, déjala en paz Naruto.-Le regaño Tsunade, mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

La castaña paso corriendo junto a ellos, empujo a Naruto para apartarlo de su camino y seguir corriendo.

-Gomen.-Dijo con la voz quebrada.

Los cuatro se quedaron callados.

-Estaba...llorando.-Susurró Hinata, mientras observaba por donde se había perdido la alumna del Kage.

-Matsuri.. .-Susurró Naruto, sin entender porque la actitud alegre que había conocido de ella no parecía estar presente.

Sus músculos dolían, su cabeza le daba vueltas y la sangre se agolpaba en sus oídos, escuchaba su acelerado corazón cada vez mas fuerte

Tropezó contra algo y se fue de bruces contra el suelo.

Los brazos le tambalearon cuando intento levantarse y noto de inmediato como la arena que tenia bajo sus tambaleantes manos se humedecía con pequeñas gotas pero no era simple agua, estaba segura.

Se sintió patética al estar llorando, botada en el piso en medio de las calles de Sunagakure.

-Yo era una apuesta.-Susurró mientras se incorporaba lentamente, para seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo

Se detuvo frente a un callejón desierto y se recostó contra la pared del final de este

-Tenia que acostarse conmigo.-Repitió mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre su boca y luego sus brazos.

Y ella había caído, había caído en ese juego y su sensei lo había hecho y al parecer sin ningún remordimiento.

Cerro los ojos mientras sollozaba lentamente

"_Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedo odiarte"_ Pensó con desesperación _"¡No puedo ni tan solo despreciarte!"_

Se maldijo en silencio mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

No podía odiar a su sensei, ni siquiera porque ella hubiese sido la apuesta en un juego de azar.

**Aclaraciones:**

1. Chupón: Es cuando das a tu pareja un beso succionador en el cuello que generalmente deja una marca (según la intensidad del chupón) parecida a un moratón.

.~*~. .~*~. .~*~.

¡Hola! Si, estoy de regreso (¡Eso!) pero no canten victoria, solo puedo porque un amigo me esta prestando su computador. Bueno ¿Qué tal el capitulo?. Pobre Matsuri, ya lo sabe. Me pareció divertido lo del chupón.

Bueno, quiero agradecerles su comprensión y sus review's, son muy importantes.

Ahora les diré que no me verán por aquí desde el Lunes hasta el Viernes. ¿Por qué?. Porque me voy de viaje (¡Yeah!), me voy a la playa con mi mejor amigo (el que me presta el portátil) a pasar año nuevo xD. Y quien sabe quizás regrese con ideas nuevas. Entonces espero que tengan un prospero año nuevo, que salgan a correr con una maleta el 31 de Diciembre, que se coman las 12 uvas con sus deseos y bla bla (costumbres en Latinoamérica). Así que esta es mi ultima publicación de este año (¿sinf?) ¡Pero regresare el 2009 con mas capítulos para Juego de Azar!.

Los quiero.

¡Besos, Sayo!


	13. Capitulo 13: Dolor

**Capitulo 13: **Dolor

-Si Kankuro.-Dijo Gaara-. Solo a mi se me ocurre apostar que me acostaría con Matsuri y...

El pelirrojo guardo silencio y el marionetista lo escruto con la mirada.

-¿Y que?

-Nada.

-Dímelo.-Insitillo el otro

-Tsk, no lo entenderías.-Dijo dispuesto a salir de la cocina.

-Y sientes algo por ella.-Comento Kankuro.

-¿Qué dijiste?.-Pregunto molesto, mientras se giraba.

-Solo ven y niégame en la cara que no sientes nada por Matsuri.-Lo reto este.

El Kage miro en otra dirección. No podía hacer eso.

-No. No te lo negare.-Respondió tras un largo silencio.

-¿Y porque no?

-¡Joder Kankuro! ¿No lo entiendes? Al pasar tanto tiempo con Matsuri yo siento que...

Se detuvo.

"_Yo siento que"_ Se repitió en la mente. Ahora lo entendía. Matsuri hacia que el sintiera, como una persona.

Kankuro asintió complacido al ver que Gaara lo había entendido.

-Buen día.-Saludo Temari, mientras irrumpía en la cocina, su tono era mas apagado de lo habitual.

-¿Qué pasa?.-Le pregunto Kankuro.

-Ehm...Gaara, la Hokage esta aquí para discutir lo que no pudo la vez pasada.-Le informo de inmediato-. Pero no vino sola...

El pelirrojo la miro interrogante.

-Hyuuga Hinata vino en representación del clan Hyuuga ya que al ser el mas poderoso de la hoja están directamente interesados, Nara Shikamaru vino para planear posibles soluciones al problema.-Al informar esto Temari se sonrojo levemente, todos sabían que mas por aquello Shikamaru o ella siempre sacaban alguna escusa para ir a la aldea del otro-. Y Uzumaki Naruto vino porque...porque...

Kankuro y Gaara esperaron.

-Bueno en realidad Naruto vino solo por dos razones: primera quería saludarte Gaara, y la segunda es porque últimamente no se separa de Hinata.-Temari sonrío de forma divertida y continuo-. Tsunade-sama no pudo quitárselo de encima así que tubo que traerlo.

Gaara sonrío levemente, hacia mucho que no veía a Naruto.

-Bien, iré a mi oficina en un segundo.-Contesto saliendo de la cocina.

Kankuro supuso de inmediato a donde iba.

Gaara camino hacia su habitación y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Estaba vacía.

Se adentro y corroboro que su alumna ya no estaba. No estaba en la cama ni en el baño y también notó que su ropa ya no estaba.

¿A dónde había ido?

Miro una ultima vez su habitación.

Aun no había pensado que decirle cuando amaneciera pero no esperaba que ella se fuera sn decir nada.

Murmuro algo por lo bajo, aun confundido y se dirigió a la salida.

-Temari se que algo te pasa.-escucho que decía Kakuro, al pasar frente a la cocina.

-Bueno cuando entré a la casa Matsuri iba saliendo, parecía contrariada...dime ¿discutieron o algo así?

El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento para después salir a prisa hacia su oficina.

"_¿Contrariada? ¿Discutir?"_ No entendía, ¿Por qué Matsuri había de sentirse así.

Gaara se detuvo. Matsuri se había arrepentido. Eso era lo que pasaba, se había arrepentido de acostarse con el.

-Con un monstruo.-Susurró mientras apretaba los puños.

• • •

Abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor. Reconoció de inmediato el cuarto donde solía dormir, no podía llamarle a aquel lugar su hogar puesto que allí no se sentía segura, no se sentía tranquila. Solo había un lugar donde podía sentir así y era con…

-Gaara-sensei.-La voz se le quebró mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

¿Por qué?

Esa era su principal pregunta.

¿Por qué?

¿Acaso la vida se estaba cobrando de algún modo contra ella?

Su reflejo le regreso la mirada desde un viejo espejo: demacrada, temblorosa, patética…sola.

Un desgarrador grito se desprendió de su garganta al tiempo que un kunai se estrellaba con fuerza contra el vidrio, rompiéndolo en muchos pedazos.

Se tomo la cabeza, desesperada. Pudo ver como sobre sus piernas caían dos gotas, dos lagrimas. Se deslizaron sobre su piel y se perdieron dentro de su falda. Recordó de inmediato las gotas de agua bajando por su cuerpo y segundos después la boca del pelirrojo secando su piel.

Sollozo en silencio mientras un temblor recorría su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo.

Se lo había entregado al igual que sus sentimientos. Que estupida había sido al pensar que podría _**el**_ corresponder lo que sentía.

Abrazó sus rodillas mientras mas gotas resbalaban por sus piernas.

Demacrada, temblorosa, patética y sola.

Completamente sola.

No podía para de sollozar y algo ardía contra su cuello. Algo la quemaba. Se llevo la mano contra el collar y se lo arranco con rudeza. Contemplo la madia luna destellar contra su mano. Cerro la mano y se dispuso a arrojarlo.

-Soy débil.-La voz de Matsuri sonaba distante y contraída-. Tanto que tengo que aferrarme a un objeto para no romperme yo en mil pedazos…

Se abrocho de nuevo el collar, sintiéndose estupida por haberlo querido botar.

No podía.

Una parte de ella quería correr lejos, lejos de su sensei. Pero la otra parte sabia que si se alejaba de el, se rompería en mil pedazos, como el kunai había roto aquel espejo.

Intento levantarse pero al hacerlo apoyó su mano contra una pila de papeles y requerimientos. Maldijo en silencio mientras se ponía a recogerlos, pero unos de ellos llamo su atención.

**Requerimiento medico:**

_**Por falta de suficientes médicos ninjas en Sunagakure se solicita la ayude de Tsunade, Godaime Hokage de Konoha, para trasladar a los shinobis interesados a su aldea, donde aprenderán lo necesario para ser ninjas médicos.**_

_**Firma, Kazekage:**_

_Sabaku No Gaara._

Matsuri abrió los ojos.

¿Requerimiento medico?

Gaara jamás le había hablando de eso.

Pensar en su imagen hizo que una punzada cortara su pecho.

Releyó el requerimiento una vez mas y una idea se cruzo por su mente. Era la forma, la única forma de hacerlo.

Pudo recordar la voz del Kazekage, afirmándole a Kankuro que se había acostado con ella solo por una apuesta. Tomo el papel en sus manos y una falsa sonrisa se poso en su triste rostro.

• • •

Abrió la puerta se su oficina y allí los vio.

Tsunade, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru y Uzuumaki Naruto.

-Lamento la tardanza.-Se escuso, dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

-¡Gaara!.-El grito de Naruto formo eco dentro de la oficina.

-No hay problema Gaara-sama.-La voz de Tsunade sonaba mas acaramelada de lo normal-. De nuevo es un gusto verlo, ¿cuando fue nuestra ultima reunión? ¿hace..Un mes? .-La sonrisa que le dirigió a Gaara fue una cargada de ironía y diversión.

Este arrugo el entrecejo.

-En cuatro cinco días..será el mes completo.

-Me alegra saber eso.-Dijo la rubia, ensanchando su sonrisa.

Todos miraron alternamente a los Kages. ¿Qué se traían esos dos?

La puerta de la oficina se abrió una vez mas.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, Gaara.-Temari entro, seguida por Kankuro.

Todos notaron de inmediato que la mirada de Shikamaru se clavo sobre la Sabaku No.

Al parecer no se habían ni tan siquiera saludado.

Kankuro fulmino al Nara y el pelirrojo recordó la razón. Hacia un tiempo ellos dos habían descubierto que ese…vago lo había _hecho_ con su hermana.

Gaara también lo fulmino con la mirada.

Temari lo noto de inmediato y dejo descolgar su abanico con fuerza.

Sus dos hermanos dejaron de ver al shinobi de Konoha para observar a su hermana.

-Gomen .-Temari hablo con furia-. Se me resbalo.

Gaara asintió una sola vez, no quería discutir con su hermana en ese momento pero al parecer Kankuro no quería lo mismo.

Temari abrió levemente su arma.

-Vasta.-Susurró el pelirrojo.

Todos los visitantes de la hoja veían tal espectáculo sin siquiera parpadear.

-Temari, cierra tu abanico, ahora.-El Kage permanecía sin perder la paciencia pero su tono no dejo de ser autoritario.

-Si Temari, cierra bien el abanico. Cosa que obviamente no pudiste hacer con tus piernas al estar frente a ese idiota.

El feroz comentario de Kankuro solo fue escuchado por tres personas: Gaara, Shikamaru y Temari.

La rubia apretó los dientes y miro con furia a su hermano.

-Vete al infierno, Kankuro.

No lo dijo en voz alta por lo que el marionetista tuvo que leer sus labios. A continuación Temari salio de la oficina dando un portazo.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru miraba atónito a los dos hermanos del desierto. Ellos dos lo sabían. Apretó los puños. Si bien ella les había contado o no eso no le daba el derecho a Kankuro de tratarla así. Se debatió medio segundo si ir tras ella o no y cuando dio un paso hacia la puerta el marionetista se puso frente a el.

-Que ni se te ocurra, Nara.

Todo se quedo en un absoluto silencio.

Gaara bufo. Después arreglaría con Kankuro.

-¿Empezamos la reunión? .-Inquirió Tsunade.

-Por supuesto.-Contesto el pelirrojo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Nadie levanto la mirada, pensando que seria Temari, pero Naruto lo aclaro de inmediato.

-Matsuri.. .-Murmuro el rubio.

Gaara levanto rápidamente su mirada para encontrarse con la de su alumna.

No. Aquella no podía ser Matsuri.

Los ojos de la chuunin le regresaron un destello sin vida, mientras una falsa sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Buenos días, Gaara-sensei.

.~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~.

¡Hola! Chicas, regrese de mi viaje (las extrañe). ¡Gracias por los comentarios!, me han animado muchísimo. ¡Kami! Fue una eternidad sin entrar al compu ( de mi amigo, porque el mío ya es una chatarra..no sirve ni para patearlo), aunque debo decir que en esas hermosa playas a las que fui me inspire y vengo con muchísimas ideas para nuevos fics GaaMatsu (¡MUCHOS!), ShikaTema y NejiTen. Espero que el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado, pensaba publicar el Sábado pero llegue y como no había pasado año nuevo con mis familiares tuve que ir con ellos y bueno..en eso se me fue todo el día (el primer capitulo del 2009…me emociono hasta las lagrimas xD ), espero que este año sea muy bueno para ustedes (enserio, comiéndome mis doce uvas el 31 pedí buenos deseos para mis lectores xD, y también pedí poder completar todos las historias que se me vengan a la cabeza…).

**Respecto al capitulo de hoy**: no piensen mal de Matsuri, no se va a volver señorita oscuridad y sufrimiento ni nada por el estilo pero bueno..se entero de que Gaara la tomo como una _"apuesta",_ no podía quedarse bailando entre rosas…aunque espero no haberme pasado de melodramática con respecto a ella, ustedes dirán. Espero sus review's. Le metí un poco de NaruHina y ShikaTema, pero solo un poco a ver que tal quedaba.

Ya saben, aun me demoro en publicar pero ¡no me rendiré! (mano en el corazón) Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

¡Sayo!.


	14. Capitulo 14: Observando la realidad

**Capitulo 14: **Observando la realidad

_**Los ojos de la chuunin le regresaron un destello sin vida, mientras una falsa sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro.**_

_**-Buenos días, Gaara-sensei.**_

–¿Matsuri? –Pregunto Gaara, en tono bajo.

La castaña entro en la oficina, aun con aquella falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Simplemente no se derrumbaría frente a el, no después de lo que le había hecho.

–Tsunade-Sama –Saludo la alumna con respeto, mientras se inclinaba en una respetuoso saludo–. Me alegro que este de regreso, espero que disfrute su estancia tanto como la ultima vez.

La rubia dirigente de Konoha detecto un extraño doble sentido en el final de aquella oración pero no pudo descifrarlo por completo.

La mirada de Matsuri se poso sobre cada uno de los ocupantes de la oficina: Hinata Hyuuga; Shikamaru Nara –Su mirada salto a su sensei, sin pararse en el mas de un segundo, si lo hacia por mas tiempo, sabia que sucumbiría en lo que tenia planeado– ; Kankuro y por ultimo Naruto Uzumaki. Noto de inmediato que Temari no estaba aunque aun no sabia si la rubia estaba al tanto o no de la famosa apuesta.

–Matsuri, ¿Cómo estas? –La alegre voz de Naruto resonó dentro de la oficina–. Esta mañana estaba muy rara. ¿Acaso estas llorando?

_¿Llorando? _Repitió el pelirrojo en su mente, mientras buscaba la mirada de su alumna.

–Descuida, Naruto-San, todo esta bien –Aseguro ella, sonando vagamente convencida.

–No lo se, parecías…–Naruto vacilo un momento, buscando la palabra que buscaba–. Parecías…desdichada.

El ambiente se hundió en una invisible pero palpable tensión; causada por dos de los presentes. Gaara ahora buscaba la mirada de su alumna de forma casi agresiva, si hubiese podido habría hecho que su arena la obligara a ello. Matsuri a su ves intentaba parecer tranquila sintiendo de nuevo que se desgarraba por dentro, lento y dolorosamente al evitar de forma premeditada la penetrante mirada de su maestro.

_El kunai se estrellaba con fuerza contra el vidrio, rompiéndolo en muchos pedazos._

Hinata codeo con disimulo al rubio hiperactivo y con una represiva pero a la vez dulce mirada le dio a entender que de guardar silencio y no comentar mas al respecto.

Kankuro carraspeo, mirando a su hermano y su alumna.

–¿Hay…alguna razón para que…estés aquí…Matsuri? –Pregunto el marionetista, como quien no quiere la cosa.

–En realidad, si Kankuro-San –Hablo la chuunin–. Quiero pedirle un favor a Tsunade-Sama.

La aludida abrió levemente los ojos.

–¿A mi? –Pregunto sonriendo–. Dime ¿en que podría ayudarte yo?

–Quisiera…hablarle sobre un requerimiento –Soltó lentamente.

_Pudo ver como sobre sus piernas caían dos gotas, dos lagrimas. Se deslizaron sobre su piel y se perdieron dentro de su falda._

–¿Requerimiento? –La hermosa dirigente elevo una ceja–. Dime de que hablas, Matsuri, no me gustan los rodeos.

La castaña asintió y extendió una carta frente a Tsunade. La Godaime tomo el papel en sus manos, recordando a la perfección aquel requerimiento medico, el cual solicitaba que le enseñara a algunos ninjas voluntarios los conocimientos para poder ser médicos. Detuvo su mirada un santiamén sobre la firma del Kazekage para después posarla sobre él. Parecía desconcertado con lo que le acababa de entregar su alumna a ella. Aparentemente no sabia de que se trataba. No, definitivamente no sabia.

–¿Esta tu sensei al tanto de esto? –Cuestiono Tsunade de inmediato.

Todos los ojos se posaron con rapidez sobre Matsuri.

–¿Esta firmado, verdad? –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras sentía que no podría re huir a la mirada del pelirrojo.

_Demacrada, temblorosa, patética y sola._

–¿Al tanto de que? –Exigió saber, con la voz fría que siempre usaba.

Tsunade avanzo hacia Gaara y le entrego el requerimiento.

–Aparentemente, tu alumna quiere aprender medicina.

Fue demasiado para ella. Así que sus ojos se chocaron con los aguamarina de su maestro pero antes de poder leer su expresión, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Estoy interrumpiendo su reunión, Asia que supongo que hablaremos después Tsunade-Sama –Comento con voz casual–. Hasta luego Gaara-sensei –De nuevo la falsa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Camino, hasta la mitad de la oficina y se giro solo un poco para agregar.

–Y Tsunade-Sama –La falsa sonrisa fue acompañada por una voz inexpresiva–. Debe estar orgullosa, después de todo, Gaara-sensei cumplió con su apuesta antes de que terminara el mes.

_Completamente Sola._

La oficina se sumió en un largo y sepulcral silencio.

Tsunade despego levemente los labios. ¿Ella lo sabia?, ¿acaso Gaara se lo había contado?...¿en verdad había cumplido con su apuesta?.

Kakuro abrió los ojos, sorprendido mientras miraba alternativamente a su hermano menor y a Matsuri.

Por su parte Gaara observo lentamente a su alumna, a unos palmos de distancia de el. Lo sabia, Matsuri lo sabia y por eso se había ido de su habitación aquella mañana. Había oído su conversación con Kankuro.

–Matsuri –Le llamo con voz fría, que destilaba un extraño dolor en el final.

Y por segunda vez, sus miradas chocaron. Esta vez la de ella había buscado sus ojos con fiereza, con agresividad por instinto al oír que la llamaba.

_El kunai se estrellaba con fuerza contra el vidrio, rompiéndolo en muchos pedazos._

Un portazo hizo eco en el interior del lugar, rompiendo de nuevo el silencio.

Todos observaron con intriga a Gaara y a Tsunade, obviamente interesados sobre el tema que no podían comprender.

Después de unos largos minutos Gaara se levanto.

–La reunión se aplaza –Dijo, saliendo de la oficina sin agregar nada mas.

Kankuro de inmediato se encamino detrás de el, dejando a todos los visitantes de Konoha con una irremediable incertidumbre.

–¡Gaara! –Le llamo, intentando alcanzarle el paso.

El pelirrojo lo ignoro, sin dejar de caminar.

–Joder, ¡Gaara!

Apresuro el paso; tenia que ser mas rápido si quería alcanzarla.

–¡GAARA!

-¿¡Que!? –Su grito retumbo en la paredes–. ¿¡Que demonios quieres Kankuro!?

–¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Alcanzarla y luego que?

­–¡Maldita sea, no lo se!

–Pero…

–¡Acaso no lo entiendes! –Grito Gaara, de forma amenazadora–. Matsuri lo sabe, y piensa que me acosté con ella por la apuesta –Agrego con la voz fría y ronca–. Lo sabe.

Ambos hermanos escucharon unos aplausos, provenientes de sus espaldas. Se giraron a la defensiva, para encontrarse con Hynao Anakae, el cual sonreía con petulancia y aplaudía con sorna.

–Bravo, bravo, bravo –Dejo de aplaudir, pero la sonrisa no desaparecio–. El Kazekage de Suna, mandamás de la aldea, se acostó con su alumna.

Gaara apretó los puños. De todos los habitantes, el tenia que enterarse.

–Y por una apuesta –Agrego Hynao–. Te llevaste a la cama a tu dulce alumna, siendo ella aun virgen, y le arrebataste su inocencia. Eres todo un maestro ejemplar.

Gaara se abalanzó sobre Hynao pero Kankuro se puso en medio.

–Cálmate Gaara.

–Por eso estaba llorando cuando me tope con ella hace unos segundos. Le pregunte que tenia y me dijo que no era nada –Suspiro, fingiendo compasión–. Si no hubieras interferido con mis planes seria yo quien se abría acostado con ella.

Gaara avanzo hacia el, quitar a Kankuro del medio no seria problema.

–Pero ella prefirió irse a la cama con el Kazekage –Agrego con asco en la voz–. Maldita puta.

Kankuro fue a dar contra una pared y un segundo después Gaara apretaba con furia el cuello de Hynao, al tiempo que la arena le rodeaba el cuerpo, dejando solo descubierto el rostro del Anakae.

–Te matare –Dijo Gaara, apretando aun mas el cuello de Hynao y haciendo que la arena repitiera la acción en todo su cuerpo.

El marionetista se incorporó con dificultad.

–Joder Gaara, contrólate –Le aconsejo–. Es un maldito invitado, no puedes herirlo.

–Es un invitado que yo no invite –Rechino los dientes con odio.

–No lo ves, eso es lo que el quiere. Quiere que lo mates para que después todo Mizuhi además del consejo te caiga encima –Le explico Kankuro.

Hynao le sonrío con burla e ironía. Eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Gaara apretó mas el cuello de Hynao, tratando difícilmente de controlarse.

–Si lo repites, te mato. Sin importarme una mierda tu posición política y social, te matare –Gaara soltó a Hynao y la arena se alejo de el. El visitante callo con fuerza al piso.

Gaara paso a un lado de el, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no matar a aquel infeliz. Kankuro lo siguió de inmediato, dejando solo a Hynao en medio del pasillo.

Hynao sonrío. Sabia exactamente que tenia que hacer.

.~*~.~*~.~*~.

Matsuri suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer contra la pared, deslizándose hasta toparse con el frío suelo de la alcoba principal de donde vivía.

Cerro los ojos mientras mas lagrimas se deslizaban porsus mejillas.

Ahora su única opción era alejarse de Suna. Alejarse de todo. Alejarse de Gaara.

Aquel pensamiento causo que un temblor la recorriera y mas lagrimas se deslizaran por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Abrazo sus rodillas sabiendo que se quedaría en aquella posición hasta que entrara la noche y sus ojos dolieran de forma infernal después de tanto llorar, cuando un ruido en la ventana capto su atención.

Levanto su mirada, confundida.

–¿Hyano-San?

El Anakae, sonrío con falsa dulzura y se aproximo a la kunoichi.

–Tranquila Matsuri, todo esta bien. Quiero apoyarte –Le dedico una esplendorosa sonrisa–. No hay que sufrir solo, es mejor tener un hombro en el cual llorar.

Esta asintió, incapaz de negarse a su compañía.

Hynao se sentó a su lado y la jalo hasta hacerla recostar en su hombro. Le acaricio el cabello, inhalando el dulce aroma que este producía, mientras sonreía de forma torcida y perversa.

Matsuri cerro los ojos e intento controlar sus lagrimas y sintió de repente como Hyano jalaba ligeramente de su cintura. Levanto rápidamente la cabeza y vio como este intentaba quitarle sus armas. Le miro sin comprender.

–Creí que te incomodaba –Dirigió su mirada hacia el cinto de la castaña, donde tenia diferentes armas de ataque.

–No en realidad.

–Además –Agrego, sin darse por vencido–. Siempre me han fascinado las armas que usan los shinobis.

Le dedico otra sonrisa amigable, confiable y llena de paz. Causándole la falsa impresión a Matsuri de que podía confiar en el. Soltó el cinto, donde llevaba el arsenal de armas y lo puso sobre sus piernas.

Después de eso, hablaron un rato sobre las armas, a la castaña le hizo bien olvidar momentáneamente las preocupaciones y dolores que llenaban su cabeza. Luego Hynao corto la conversación y volvió a prácticamente obligarla a que ella se recostara en su pecho.

El silencio los consumió a ambos durante un largo tiempo.

–Te acostaste con el ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Hynao, la dejo petrificada en su lugar.

–¿Cómo?

Hyano se levanto y después la jalo a ella con brusquedad para luego acorralarla contra la pared.

–Te acostaste con Sabaku No Gaara. ¿O me equivoco?

Matsuri intento zafarse pero este ejerció mas fuerza sobre ella. Claramente tenia mas fuerza de la que aparentaba.

–Dímelo Matsuri –Su voz dejo de ser embriagante para empezar a ser amenazadora.

–¡Suéltame! –Ordeno la castaña.

–¡Lo hiciste! –Grito estrellando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

La fuerte opresión del duro pecho de Hynao contra sus senos le causo un punzante dolor, haciendo que dejara escapar un leve grito. Buscando con rapidez su arma pero al palmear contra su cintura encostro nada.

Maldijo en su fuero interno al dejarse engañar por Hynao.

Una vez mas intento alejarlo pero el se presiono mas contra ella, tomando con rudeza sus muñecas con una mano y dejando la otra sobre su rostro.

–Pero descuida, yo me encargare de que no quede rastro en tu piel. Yo me encargare de borrar cada resto de Gaara, para reemplazarlo con el mío –Su mano libre se deslizo hasta su pierna derecha. La acaricio con pudor mientras Matsuri se retorcía–. Descuida, te gustara –Aseguro contra su oído, mientras aferraba mas su pecho contra sus senos y otro grito se escapaba de la garganta de Matsuri

.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

¡Chan Chan Chan Chaan!. Debo admitir que soy un poco mala por dejarla en ese punto. Les dije, les dije que odiarían a Hynao y eso que aun no han visto nada de la verdadera identidad de ese asqueroso pervertido.

_-Mi inner me empuja a un lado, con rabia-_

¡Malparido!, ¡Solo deja que te agarre, violador del demonio!

_-La empujo y retomo el control del teclado-_

Lo se. Y ahora, ¿les gusto el capitulo?, me gustaría saber su opinión. Quise intercalar la historia con pedazos de lo que vivió y sintió Matsuri en el capitulo anterior. Les diré desde ahora que falta poco para el final, en realidad solo falta un capitulo mas y el epilogo. Incluso me ha quedado mas largo de lo planeado. Una vez mas gracias por su apoyo, es lo que me anima a seguir. Besos a todas ustedes, si pudiera les regalaría a todas un Gaara, aunque se que Matsuri me mataría por eso xD.

Ahora. ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Dónde demonios se metio Gaara? ¿Violara Hynao a Matsuri? (**Inner:** ¡Hijo de tu puta madre, que te mueras infeliz!), para saberlo solo tienen que _**clickear **_en el botón de abajo para enviarme un review y entre mas tenga mas rápido sabrás la respuesta a estas preguntas. (Kami, parezco hablando en una propaganda mala y barata).

Bueno espero sus opiniones. Las quiero y les diré que algo…¿Cómo llamarlo?...bueno…**algo** pasara en el siguiente capitulo. (¿Aun mas picadas de curiosidad? ¡perfecto!)

¡Besos!


	15. Capitulo 15: Mas que un Juego de Azar

**Capitulo 15:** Mas que un Juego de Azar.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?. ¿Correr?, ¿gritar?, ¿llorar?. No. No podía hacer nada de eso, ya que ninguna de aquellas opciones la sacarían del problema en el que ella misma se había metido.

Había caído en aquella sonrisa falsa y amigable, creyendo que con el se podría des ahogar. Ya no tenia sus armas, que idiota había sido, chizas hasta se merecía que eso sucediera.

La pesada respiración de Hynao resoplo contra su oído, causando que esta se removiera con repulsión.

–¿Qué pasa, Matsuri? –Pregunto en tono burlón y divertido–. ¿Acaso no soy de tu agrado? –La presiono aun mas contra la pared–. ¿Acaso no soy como Sabaku No Gaara?

El nombre de su sensei la congelo, logrando que dos traicioneras lágrimas rebasaran sus ojos y rodaran con crueldad sobre sus mejillas.

Hynao sonrió, complacido al ver las lágrimas de la castaña. Empezó a besar el cuello de Matsuri con avidez, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el torso de ella, sobre su ropa.

Al sentir las manos del Anakae sobre su pecho un temblor la recorrió, abrumándola por completo. Tenia que alejarlo de ella, no pensaba dejarse tocar por el. Pensó con rapidez una estrategia para escapar, quizás no tenia sus armas pero aun podía enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Recordó de inmediato su primera misión real; una misión de alto rango y con peligro en verdad. En aquella misión había matado a un ninja por primera vez, con un golpe simple y certero, le había roto la nariz, enterrándole los huesos de la misma en la cavidad craneal. Suspiro e intento no sentir las manos de Hynao deslizándose por su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y observó al Anakae, el cual pasaba sus manos sobre el interior de su muslo derecho. Sintió asco y repulsión pero decidió concentrarse.

–Hynao-San –Susurró con voz dulce.

El interpelado levanto la mirada, al escuchar su nombre y vio con asombro como los labios de la kunoichi buscaban los suyos con desesperación y lo besaba con violencia. Se quedo estático ante el beso de la castaña. La chuunin aprovechando el descuido le empujo y giro sobre si misma, extendió la palma de su mano derecha y dirigió el golpe a la base de la nariz. Si en tal caso no se la rompía por completo al menos le haría algún daño. Impulso aun mas su golpe pero de repente su mano quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Hynao.

–Creíste que seria muy fácil deshacerte de mi ¿verdad? –Sonrió–. Yo no apostaría por eso.

Sostuvo con fuerza el brazo de Matsuri. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir tan fuerte presión. Un desgarrador grito rasgo su garganta el sentir un punzante dolor en el brazo y un chasquido atronador le confirmó que Hynao le había roto el brazo.

El hombre la acorralo de nuevo contra la pared, carcajeándose con sádica diversión. Siguió besando el cuello de Matsuri, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ya no había salida, con el brazo roto seria difícil pelear con el, además del hecho de que tenia mucha mas fuerza de la que aparentaba. Al menos su primera vez había sido con Gaara.

Este último pensamiento la hizo estremecerse puesto que sabía que después de que aquello terminara, los recuerdos de su noche con el Kage serian reemplazados por la violación impartida por Hynao Anakae.

–Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Pregunto Hynao, separándose levemente de ella–. No es cierto…¿El Kazekage te hizo un chupón?

Matsuri abrió los ojos, recordando el morado en su cuello. A simple vista parecía un golpe pero en realidad había sido la marca privada que había implantado su maestro por medio de sus labios.

–Pienso borrar cada rastro que Gaara dejo en tu cuerpo, reemplazándolo con mi rastro –Presiono su pecho contra el de ella–. Empezando justo aquí.

Mordió con fuerza el cuello de Matsuri, justo encima del chupón. Entendió de inmediato lo que se proponía. Pensaba morder su cuello hasta tapar el morado por un rojo, marcado con sus dientes.

La manos del próximo señor feudal se deslizaron dentro de su camisa.

–Y ahora vas a gritar mi nombre como lo hiciste cuando te acostaste con Gaara –Presiono sus labios contra su oído–. Y en el fondo lo vas a disfrutar.

La castaña contuvo el aliento, sabiendo lo que vendría. Arrancaría su falda o soltaría su sostén pero nada de aquello ocurrió, en realidad, nada mas ocurrió.

–Te dije que te mataría –Aseguro una ronca voz, cargada de furia y desprecio.

La castaña abrió los ojos al reconocer aquella voz.

–Gaara-sensei –Dijo con un hilo de voz.

La arena rodeo a Matsuri con cuidado y la alejo del Anakae.

El pelirrojo se hallaba parado en el borde de la ventana abierta, sus ojos estaban fijos sobre el descendiente de Mizuhi. Entro a la habitación y camino hacia Hynao. La arena dejo con delicadeza a Matsuri detrás de su maestro.

–Gaara-sensei –Susurró, aun atónita.

–Te matare –Aseguro la ronca voz de Gaara mientras la arena arremetía contra Hynao, envolviéndole el cuerpo por completo, dejando solo su cara descubierta.

–¡Suéltame! –Exigió el Anakae.

Gaara arrugo el entrecejo y bufo. Extendió una mano hacia el frente y la cerro levemente. La arena alrededor de Hynao realizo la misma acción, causando que este gritara de dolor.

–Si me matas, toda Mizuhi se abalanzará sobre Suna –Amenazo el hombre.

–Te dije que me importaba una mierda tu posición social –Gaara apreto los dientes–. Te atreviste…a tocarla.

La arena aumento su presión y Hynao escupió sangre.

–Por eso te matare –Dirigió una ultima mirada al despreciable hombre y cerro por completo su puño.

O al menos lo intentó.

Se sorprendió al ver la mano de su alumna entrelazada con la suya, impidiendo que la pudiera cerrar.

–Matsuri…

–Onegai (Por favor) Gaara-sensei, no lo hagas.

–Intento violarte –Decirlo en voz alta causo que su ira aumentara–. Lo matare.

–No lo hago por el, lo hago por ti –Se explico la castaña–. Tienes la confianza de los aldeanos, no lo arruines, por favor.

Gaara cerró los ojos, y suspiro. Hizo que su arena separara a Matsuri y cuando sus dedos no estuvieron entrelazados cerró el puño por completo. El desgarrador grito de Hynao resonó en los oídos de Matsuri, la cual se dejo caer en el piso.

El pelirrojo se giro hacia ella pero no la miro.

–No esta muerto, solo le rompí casi todos los huesos –Miro al hombre inconsciente que yacía en el piso–. Tendrá suerte si vuelve a caminar.

El silencio los consumió por completo.

La repentina tranquilidad que ella había sentido al ver la imagen de su maestro se desvaneció, dejando caer sobre sus hombros la angustia que ya venia cargando.

_Apuesta. Requerimiento. Irse a Konoha. Alejarse de Gaara y ahora…Hynao __había intentado violarla._

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos antes de que lo notara. Sollozo en silencio mientras se abrazaba sus rodillas y se sentía mareada y lo ultimo que recordó fueron unos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Sintió como algo se movía debajo de ella, causando que se despertara de su apacible sueño. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, escrutando la oscuridad.

–No quería despertarte –Se disculpo una inexpresiva voz–. Vuelve a dormir.

Matsuri parpadeo, intentando ver entre la oscuridad.

–¿Gaara-sensei?

La respiración de su maestro fue la única contestación.

–Duérmete Matsuri –Sugirió tras un largo silencio.

–No me quiero dormir –Discutió con terquedad.

La luna se despejo en ese momento y alumbro la oscura habitación. Permitiendo así que Matsuri observara el inexpresivo rostro del pelirrojo.

Entendió de inmediato porque su sueño había sido tan placentero. Había estado durmiendo sobre el pecho de su maestro, mientras el seguramente, observaba la Luna.

–Duérmete Matsuri –Ordeno el, por tercera vez.

La aludida asintió y se recostó con cuidado obre el pecho del Kazekage, aspirando su embriagante aroma. Se giro para quedar mas cómoda y de inmediato Gaara se removió.

–Lo siento –Susurró avergonzada al haberlo incomodado.

–Aun lo tienes puesto –Aquello fue una completa afirmación que dejo en desconcierto a Matsuri.

–¿Nani?

–El collar de media luna, aun lo tienes puesto.

La castaña lo compendio. Una de las puntas de su dije había presionado la piel del pelirrojo al ella haberse removido. Tomo la pequeña luna en sus manos y asintió.

–Tu me la regalaste, ¿Por qué debería habérmela quitado?

Gaara asintió, levemente sorprendido por aquella respuesta.

El silencio los consumió por completo y ninguno esta dispuesto a romperlo.

Finalmente Gaara suspiró.

–Jamás fuiste una apuesta –Hablo sin mirarla a los ojos–. No lo eres.

Matsuri parpadeo, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba contra su pecho.

–No me acostaría contigo por una apuesta –Continuo explicando, sin despegar los ojos de la luna.

–¿N-no?

–Lo hice porque –La piel de porcelana del pelirrojo se tiño de rojo sangre–. Quería hacerlo.

Las ultimas dos palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, una y otra vez. El no se había acostado con ella por una apuesta, el había querido hacerlo. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Quizás hasta sentía algo fuerte por ella.

Una risita nerviosa se escapó de sus labios al pensar en eso.

Gaara arrugo el entrecejo y se volvió a mirarla.

–¿Que es tan gracioso?

–Nada –Contesto, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa–. Nada.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y se acerco a ella, causando que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderara de ella, intento apoyarse mejor y al hacerlo su brazo crujió.

Un fuerte grito resonó en la habitación.

–Matsuri –La observó un segundo–. Dame tu brazo.

La aludida asintió y estiro el brazo para que su sensei lo revisara.

Este lo reviso en silencio, moviendo su brazo y rotándolo para examinarlo en varios ángulos.

–Te rompió la muñeca –Informo con disgusto–. Dolerá un poco.

Matsuri levanto una ceja, sin entender, pero al ver como su sensei giraba con fuerza su muñeca y la encajaba en su lugar todo quedo caro. Otro grito sonó en la habitación.

–¡Debiste avisarme! –Le acuso.

–Lo hice –Fue todo lo que dijo, mirándola con leve diversión.

La castaña suspiro pero aun así se recostó contra el.

–Puedes dormiré ahora.

–¿Cuál es la insistencia?, no quiero dormir.

–Soy tu maestro y esta es una orden: Duer-me-te –Dijo separando la palabra, mientras la observaba inexpresivo.

La castaña hizo un extraño puchero.

–Matsuri –Empezó, en tono de reprobación.

–Con una condición.

–No acepto las condiciones –Respondió en falso tono molesto.

–Duérmete también, conmigo.

Gaara lo sopeso por un momento.

–Ya estoy contigo.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero, Gaara-sensei.

Bufó.

–Bien, pero duérmete, ahora. Mañana será un largo día.

La castaña se acurruco contra el, sintiendo en su cabello su acompasada respiración.

Sonrió, completamente satisfecha. Ya no era un simple juego de azar.

–¿Por qué será un largo día? –Pregunto en susurros.

–Ya lo veras Matsuri, ahora, duérmete.

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

¡Y aun hay mas!, si si, decidi aun no acabarlo. Dejare uno o dos capítulos antes del final, ¿Qué puedo decir?, este Fic me hace querer alargarlo mas y mas. ¡Bien! Matsuri ya sabe que no es un juego pero aun queda el problema "Hynao Anakae" y eso es lo que veremos en el siguiente capitulo y antes de que se acabe y si me dejan muchos review's las premiare con un Lemmon mas (¡Yeah!, me encanta escribir Lemmon) Agradezco una vez mas sus opiniones y espero que disculpen las demoras, pero si les contara todo lo que me ha pasado ni me lo creerían. Les puedo decir, eso si, que le avente la madre a medio mundo cuando se me borro el capitulo…¡Por segunda vez!, oh si, se me borro dos veces xD. La idea de que Matsuri le inatentara romperle la nariz a Hynao fue una idea tomada de las clases de defensa personal que tome hace un tiempo (Fue una de las locuras mas divertidas que he hecho en mi vida) y el algo que les dije en el capitulo anterior es que POR FIN Gaara le confeso a Matsuri que no se acostó con ella por la apuesta con Tsunade. Y ya saben el final esta cerca…¡si quieren Lemon, manden review's!.

Las quiero.

Besos.

Li-Chan


	16. Capitulo 16: Defensor

**Capitulo 16:** Defensor

Sintió la tenue luz de la mañana contra sus párpados cerrados y gimió levemente, como queja ante el sol sobre su cara. Suspiro sintiéndose aun entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, no recordaba haber dormido tan bien en días. Se abrazo más a su almohada y ahogo contra ella un largo bostezo. ¿Qué hora podía ser?, ¿Qué día era? A duras penas sabia donde se encontraba. Suspiró perezosamente contra su almohada.

–Matsuri, tienes que despertarte –Susurro para si misma, intentando en vano abrir los ojos.

–Tengo que…Hah –Bostezo sonoramente–. …despertarme, de seguro tengo entrenamiento con Gaara-sensi –Bostezo de nuevo–. No puedo llegar tarde…

Se abrazo mas a su almohada y giro sobre si misma para poder reposar sobre su otro costado. O eso tenía previsto hacer hasta que la almohada la detuvo a medio camino, haciendo contrapeso. Pestañeo, confundida. ¿Desde cuando su almohada pesaba más que ella? Negó con la cabeza, aun sumida en la inconciencia y lo intento de nuevo. Y de nuevo el peso de la almohada le gano al suyo.

–Agh, que le pasa a esta estupida almohada –Refunfuñó, restregándose los ojos–. Esta realmente cómoda para que pese como un tonelada de rocas…

Se retiro las manos de la cara y ahogo un grito.

Su almohada estaba a un metro de ella. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

–Buenos días –Saludo una voz detrás de ella.

Se giro de inmediato, con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada, sin una pizca de sueño.

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Existe alguna razón para grites a las ocho de la mañana a cinco centímetros de mi oído? –Dijo en tono agrio.

El rostro de Matsuri se tiño de rojo.

–¿Gaara-sensei?

El aludido asintió con paciencia.

–¿Aun lo dudas?

Matsuri sacudió la cabeza y al hacerlo cada pequeña imagen regreso a su mente, mareándola primero y confundiéndola después.

Paso un largo rato sin que ninguno dijera nada, tiempo en el cual Matsuri observaba un punto fijo en la pared, tratando de recomponerse de aquel susto y de los recuerdos que atiborraban su mente. Noto entonces que la cómoda almohada en la cual dormía en realidad era el abdomen de su sensei. Aquello la hizo tomar aun mas colores, sumamente avergonzada, ahora entendía porque la almohada le había hecho contra peso.

Finalmente la castaña asintió y bajo la mirada.

–Gomen –Susurró–. No era mi intención gritar.

El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir una sola vez.

–No importa, después de todo, solo soy una estupida almohada –Acoto con cierto tono burlón y sarcástico.

La chuunin se puso aun mas nerviosa.

–Go-gomen , creí que e-era mi almohada por eso yo…–Vacilo un momento, mientras se incorporaba de la cama, dispuesta a ir a bañarse. Ya podía imaginarse su estado: ojerosa, somnolienta, despelucada –. …i-iré a bañarme si no ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Otro grito salio de la boca de Matsuri, mientras esta regresaba con estrépito a la cama y se cubría con la manta hasta los hombros.

Su reflejo en el vidrio roto le había dado la imagen de ella sin su camisa, sin su sostén. Podía estar aun ligeramente confundida pero sabia que se había dormido con ropa y mas importante aun, sabia que se había dormido con un sostén.

–Sin…ropa –Murmuro, con un hilo de voz.

El rostro de Gaara no expresaba ninguna clase de emoción, solo observaba a Matsuri con cierta curiosidad.

–Creí que te bañarías –Comento con desinterés.

–¿Por qué estoy desnuda? –Pregunto, aun mas sonrosada.

–No estas desnuda –Aseguro su maestro.

La castaña negó con la cabeza

–¿Por qué no traigo puesta mi camisa? –No pretendía preguntarle directamente por su sostén.

La expresión de Gaara cambio ligeramente, parecía incomodo.

–Anoche –Carraspeo–. Tenías calor.

**Flash Back**

_La luna resplandeció una vez mas, inundando de luz la morada de su alumna. El escudriñaba con detalle las facciones de su alumna, recargada contra su almohada, a escasos centímetros de el. Se suponía que debía domar, pero prefería no hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón, prefería verla ella dormir._

_Matsuri se removió en la cama y susurro algo sin sentido, algo que sonó como Yo…go...or... y siguió respirando de forma acompasada._

_Gaara suspiro y la siguió observando, como no hubiese nada más que ver._

_Entonces ella se recargo contra un costado y volvió a hablar, de forma más entendible_

–_Temgo caloor –Soltó un suspiro. Su voz sonaba distante y algo ronca._

_Gaara observo a su alumna sin entender._

–_Matsuri –Llamo en tono bajo–. Vuelve a dormir_

_Matsuri se removió y volvió a susurrar_

–_Teeengo caloor._

_El pelirrojo acerco su rostro al de ella._

_Matsuri hablaba dormida._

_No recordaba haberla oído hablar a última noche del festival, aunque, si lo pensaba bien había terminado bastante agotado después de todo aquello._

–_Gaa…–Su alumna se removió–. …Gaara-sensei_

_El aludido abrió los ojos. ¿Lo estaba llamando?_

_Matsuri se removió una vez más, al tiempo que un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas_

–_Gaara-sensei…_

_El Kage intento controlarse. Recordaba que Kankuro le había abalado sobre ello. Las palabras "sueño erótico" se desplazaron con lentitud en su mente._

_Imposible…Matsuri no podía…_

–_Gaara-sensei –Susurró en forma un tanto provocativa._

_Estar teniendo sueños eróticos con el._

_Intento controlarse. Aquel tono le traía muy vividos recuerdos de su ultima noche con su alumna, no podía negarlo, sentía una enrome necesidad de repetirlo, sin entender muy bien el porque. Su alumna suspiro. Definitivamente si seguía haciendo eso tendría que hacer algo._

–_Tengooo, calooor –Susurro una vez mas, ahora parecía incomoda._

_Ante tal hecho, el simplemente le desarropo. Pasaron los segundos pero ella seguía susurrando aquello, una y otra vez. Se pregunto que estaría soñando con el para que tuviese tanto calor._

_Cundo lo repitió por décimo sexta vez, intercalado con el supiro de su nombre ya sabia que no duraría mucho. Y con eso se refería al hecho de despertarla y decirle que el mismo la calentaría._

_Entonces, las manos de su alumna se deslizaron dentro de su propia camisa y aun estando dormida empezó a sacarse a jalonazos su camisa._

_Gaara abrió los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_Matsuri siguió jaloneando su camisa hasta que finalmente se la quito, para arrojara a un lado y acurrucarse en la cama._

_El pelirrojo trago saliva. Definitivamente su alumna debía de estar sofocada del calor puesto que su piel estaba bañada por una fina capa de sudor._

_La castaña se quejo en sueños._

_Maldijo por lo bajo. Al menos el Gaara del sueño de su alumna tenia mas suerte que el._

_Ella se quejo de nuevo y se giro completamente, quedando boca bajo. El la miro atentamente. Sus ojos se detuvieron por cada parte de su espalda y su fina cintura._

_Definitivamente el Gaara de los sueños tenia mucha mas suerte que el._

_Una idea cruzo por su mente._

_No, no podía hacer aquello. Aunque ella se estaba quejando de calor no podía.… ¿O si?_

_Antes de terminar de razonar sus manos actuaron con voluntad propia, acercándose al broche negro que lucia en la espalda de su alumna. Lo desbrocho con suma facilidad. _

_Gaara negó con a cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, aquello en definitiva no era correcto, hacia tan solo unas horas un maldito desgraciado había intentado violarla, no era momento para…_

_Su pensamiento se bloqueo al ver como ella se desperezaba y giraba sobre si misma, quedando boca arriba una vez mas, pero dejando el sostén negro detrás, contra su espalda._

_Desvió la mirada. En definitiva estaba mal. Matsuri confiaba en el, no podía simplemente…_

_De nuevo sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir el caliente tacto de la piel contra su pecho. Bajo la mirada, azorado, para encontrar a Matsuri, apretada contra el._

_Maldijo una vez mas, sintiendo el descubierto pecho de su alumna, subir y bajar contra el suyo, de forma lenta y constante._

_Joder, el también era hombre y tenia sus limites._

**Fin Flash Back**

Esa había sido, sin ninguna duda, la noche mas larga de su vida. Estaba seguro de poder jactarse de absoluto auto control, aunque paso casi toda la noche tenso, había logrado controlar sus impulsos llenos de hormonas. Expelo una par de veces, que no podían estar en cuenta. La carne era débil y al hecho de haber caído en uno o dos deslices eran de mínima importancia.

–¿Tenia calor? –Remitió Matsuri, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Este volvió a asentir.

Matsuri tembló, prácticamente ahogada con su rápida respiración. Su rostro, rojo como la sangre, se podría ver a kilómetros de distancia. Sintió un extraño dolor en sus manos y entendió la razón al ver con que fuerza apretaba la sabana alrededor de su pecho.

Gaara la miro de forma diferente, instando trasmitirle algo que no quería decir con palabras y ella lo entendió al instante. ¿Cuál era su empeño en cubrirse, si de igual forma el ya la había visto desnuda?

Tomo aire, hasta llenar sus pulmones y dejo caer la manta aun lado.

Revoloteo por toda la habitación, buscando ropa limpia para ponerse. Trato de hacerlo de forma casual, pero le fue meramente imposible al sentir y saber que los ojos de su sensei estaban clavados en ella.

Y no exactamente en sus ojos.

De no hacer estado asfixiada de vergüenza le habría dicho que sus pechos no eran una pintura en exhibición y no era necesario que los mirara todo el tiempo.

Finalmente cerró la puerta del baño y respiro.

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

Caminaba con rapidez tras su maestro, intentando seguirle el paso, trabajo bastante difícil.

–Apresúrate, Matsuri.

¿Cuál es la prisa? Se pegunto, en la mente, mientras seguía caminando rápidamente detrás del pelirrojo, en dirección a la torre.

Durante todo el camino en no le dirigió la palabra ni poso su mirada en ella, ni tan solo para verificar que seguía tras de el. Subieron los pisos en silencio y solo hasta cuando estaban a pocos pasos de su oficina el se detuvo y la encaro.

–Quédate aquí Matsuri.

–¿Nani?

–Escúchame bien –Exigió, en tono autoritario–. Quédate aquí y no entres a mi oficina.

–Demo…

–Hazlo –Ordeno.

Asistió una sola vez, quedándole donde estaba.

El pelirrojo se giro, para seguir su camino hacia la oficina. Con solo acercarse unos pasos mas pudo escuchar a la perfección los furiosos gritos de Kioto.

–¡Esto no es posible! ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?! ¡Herir a un invitado….!

Abrió de golpe las puertas de su oficina para ver con claridad la cara de sus hermanos: Kankuro y Temari, junto a los furiosos ancianos del consejo y el siempre impermutable señor feudal de Mizuhi.

Sabia porque estaban allí, lo sabia la perfección.

Aquella mañana había dejado el cuerpo de Hynao Anakae en la oficina de Kioto. Destrozado y agonizante junto a un buen rastro de su arena. No le importaba en absoluto, no le importaba que supieran que el lo había hecho.

–¡Tu! –Grito Kioto, señalando con ira a Gaara– ¡Eres la peor desgracia que Suna le pudo ocurrir!

El pelirrojo lo miro con ironía. Kioto abrió aun mas los ojos, esa mirada demostraba lo poco que le importaba lo que el dijese.

–Gaara-sama –Hablo Kanara, destacando entre los demás ancianos–. Podría explicarnos, por favor, porque ha hecho algo así.

–¡¿Explicarnos?! –Exploto Kioto–. ¡Casi mata a Hynao-san!

Gaara arrugo el entrecejo a la mención de su nombre. Como podían tratarlo con respeto después de lo que había hecho. Intentar violar a Matsuri.

–Tienen suerte de que no lo haya matado –Intervino el pelirrojo, con la voz neutra–. Si hubiese estado en mis manos, ya estaría muerto.

Kioto abrió los ojos con desmesura y todos los ancianos empezaron a murmurar.

Kankuro miro a Gaara, sin entender.

–Gaara… ¿Qué hizo? –Pregunto el marionetista. Sabía que Hynao había hecho para provocar la ira de su hermano menor. Aun no olvidaba el episodio del pasillo.

El pelirrojo observo a su hermano y sin que ningún sonido saliese de su boca articulo con claridad "Matsuri".

Kankuro entendió al momento y asintió. Hynao se había metido con Matsuri. Hora entendía la razón.

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –Grito Kioto.

–Ese infeliz no merece vivir –Explico el Kage, con desprecio.

–Gaara –Susurró su hermana–. ¿Por qué?

–¡Es lo que todo queremos saber! –Dijo Kioto.

Gaara observo de medio lado al señor feudal. Parecía tan calmado y tranquilo. Como si su hijo no hubiese sido herido gravemente por el hombre que tenia en frente.

–Esperen –Intervino Kankuro–. Quizás Hynao hizo algo y Gaara tuvo que intervenir.

–Eso es imposible, Hynao-san no sabe pelear, jamás podría ser una amenaza frente a el –Señalo con displicencia a Gaara.

–Y no lo fue –Concedió Gaara, cruzándose de brazos.

Todos lo miraron. Obviamente no estaba arrepentido.

–Hynao-san, ¿hizo algo, Gaara-sama? –Pregunto Kanara, con su tan arrulladora voz dulce.

–Hizo más que "algo" –Bufó–. Como ya dije tiene suerte de estar vivo, Matsuri no debió concederle piedad.

Lo último lo siseo con rencor, saliendo de sus labios sin pensarlo.

–¿Matsuri? –Repitió Kioto.

Gaara cerró los ojos y maldijo en su mente. Debió haberse controlado. No debía haberla metido en aquello.

–¡Así que eso es! –La cólera de Kioto estaba rebasando todos los límites–. Hynao-san tenia un especial interés en esa muchachita –Gaara rechinó los dientes, aquel desgraciado tenia un enorme interés hacia su alumna–. Pero todos notamos que el maestro no lo aprobaba.

Todas las miradas se clavaron con fuerza sobre el Kazekage.

–No puedo creer que se haya entrometido…

–Matsuri no lo correspondía –Dijo entre dientes, apretando los nudillos.

–Me importa poco si esa niña idiota no lo correspondía, ella tenia que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración Gaara lo tomo del cuello de su kimono. Todos aguantaron la respiración. Todos a excepción de Kankuro y Temari. Ninguno de los dos le refutaría si le rompía los dientes a Kioto allí mismo.

–Kankuro, Temari –Susurró Kanara, sonaba realmente preocupada–. Hagan algo…

–Acaba con el hermanito –Le animo la rubia.

–Rompedle todo, se lo tiene bien merecido –Acoto Kankuro.

Todos los ancianos miraron a los tres hermanos de la arena con incredulidad.

–¡Suélteme! –Exigió Kioto–. No me importa lo mucho que le moleste que Hynao haya echo algo con su estorbo de alumna, yo mismo me encargare de que ella se disculpe con el…

Gaara entrecerró los ojos. Un pequeño chasquido de su arena y Kioto quedaría reducido a cenizas.

–Escúcheme –Susurró el pelirrojo, fulminándolo con la mirada–. Intente matar a Hynao Anakae y si pudiese yo lo aria. Ese infeliz intento violar a mi alumna. Lo aniquilare cuando tenga la oportunidad, me importa poco lo que me pueda pasar, si ese desgraciado se acerca a Matsuri –Sus ojos destellaron con furia–. Lo matare.

Soltó a Kioto. Y se regreso, para su sorpresa noto que su alumna había desobedecido sus ordenes, entrando a la oficina. Supuso que lo hizo en mitad de su amenaza.

Temari la tenía abrazada, en una ademán sobre protector. Kankuro estaba tan molesto como el. Pudo leer en los ojos del marionetista el deseo de ver al Anakae muerto.

Kanara miro a Matsuri.

–Es eso…¿verdad?

Matsuri asintió, mirando en otra dirección.

–Ha-Hai. Si Gaara-sensei no hubiese llegado…–Su voz se desvaneció hasta quedarse en silencio. Temari la estrecho, en un gesto de apoyo y comprensión.

Gaara cerro los ojos, definitivamente no quería pensar que hubiese pasado de no haber llegado el.

Kanara asintió.

–Pero ese no era motivo para que hiciese algo así –Intervino Kioto, sin darse por vencido–. Hubiese podido…

–Cállate Kioto –Ordeno Kanara–. ¿Acaso no escuchaste? –La anciana suspiro–. Estoy completamente a favor de Gaara-sama.

Todos guardaron silencio en el salón.

–Lo siento señor feudal –Hablo Kanara, con seriedad–. Pero su hijo ya no es bienvenido en Suna.

Kioto intento replicar pero Tanyo Anakae hablo por primera vez, callando la voz de Kioto.

–Lo puedo comprender a la perfección, les puedo asegurar que no tenia idea que mi hijo fuese así –El anciano frunció el entrecejo–. Les aseguro que tras enterarme de esto, Hynao ya no será el descendiente de Mizuhi, de ninguna manera –Su estridente voz sonaba decidida y molesta–. Aun así, le agradezco que lo haya dejado…con vida.

Hizo una inclinación hacia Gaara.

–No a mi –Intervino Gaara, con tono frío–. No fue gracias a mi que sigue vivo.

El anciano asintió e hizo una reverencia hacia Matsuri.

La aludida asintió, aun mirado a otro lugar. El rostro de Tanyo era tan parecido al de su hijo.

–Y claro esta que esto no afectara el tratado con Suna. Estoy completamente convencido de que podremos llegar al acuerdo para permanecer en paz –Concluyo Tanyo.

–Es usted tan bondadoso Tanyo-san –Alabó Kioto, con hipocresía.

Todos los ancianos empezaron a deliberar.

El Kage pudo ver el rostro afligido de la castaña, tenia que sacarla de allí.

–Vamos –Fue todo lo que pronuncio.

Para sorpresa de Matsuri, ella, Kankuro, Temari y Gaara abandonaron la oficina para ir hasta la de Temari, una vez allí todos tomaron asiento. La oficina de la kunoichi era las mas reconfortante y tranquila.

La castaña sintió la mirada de los tres hermanos sobre si misma y esto causo que se sonrojara.

Temari fue la primera en intervenir.

–Matsuri…–Ella alzo la mirada–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien –Respondió, ligeramente incomoda.

Kankuro suspiro ruidosamente.

–Infeliz –Murmuro–. Debiste matarlo Gaara.

–Esa era mi intención –Tercio el pelirrojo, para después mirar a Matsuri.

–Pero todo hubiese resultado peor –Refuto ella.

–No es verdad –Le riño Gaara–. No debiste intervenir.

–Claro que si –Discutió ella.

–¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? –Pregunto el pelirrojo, saliéndose de sus casillas.

–De alguien lo tuve que aprender –Refunfuñó Matsuri, cruzándose de brazos.

Cuando Gaara iba a responder unas risitas sosegadas lo hicieron girarse hacia sus hermanos. Los cuales tenían aquella extraña expresión de cuando se intenta contener la risa, pero es casi imposible.

–¿Hay algo de que reírse? –Cuestiono, molesto.

–Gomen Gaara –Se disculpo Temari–. Pero…

–Kami, parecen una pareja de casados –Competo Kankuro, temblando para controlar su arranque de risa.

Gaara abrió los ojos para después fulminarlos con furia. Si no salían de su vista en cinco segundos se hiban a arrepentir.

Ambos hermanos parecieron leer el pensamiento del pelirrojo porque se precipitaron hacia la salida para dejarla en aboliuto silencio.

Los ninjas cavilaban en sus pensamientos, sin saber que decir.

Finalmente Matsuri se levanto de su asiento y Gaara la observo con curiosidad.

–¿Quiere salir esta noche, Kazekage-sama?

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

¡Hola!, hay lamento de verdad haberme demorado con la actualización, pero este capitulo se me borro ayer y quede hecha una fiera, casi boto a mi amigo por la ventana (Lo siento, sabes como odio desquitarme con tigo cuando estoy de mal genio, eres demasiado bueno conmigo, te quiero), además del hecho de que he tenido que defender el honor del GaaMatsu en otro foro (Naru, creo que sabes a que me refiero xD ) pero bueno hoy ya me puse al día.

¡Waaaa! Me pareció tan divertido poner a Gaara en esas, pobre. Quizás me entren ganas y escriba un One-Shoot paralelo, donde muestre los dos "deslices" que cometió Gaara durante la noche, ustedes dirán. Y además… ¡El GaaMatsu ya tiene dos paginas, aquí en FanFic. net!... en verdad estoy feliz por eso, ¡hombre! Ya era hora de que avanzáramos. Mi objetivo es hacer tantos Fics de ellos dos que podamos superar el GaaHina (Pareja que no me gusta porque desarma por completo mis dos parejas favoritas: NaruHina y GaaMatsu). Estoy tan eufórica que hasta hago un One-Shoot de celebración (Ando medio loca porque estoy en casa de mi amigo y andamos en joda xD, toca antes de que empiecen los labores del año). Una vez más: las quiero, las adoro y les mando muchos besos.

Agradezco por sus review's porque ya llegué a cien (¡Eso!) y me encantaría tener mas.

Besos a todas.

Sayo…


	17. Capitulo 17:Volver por más,volver por ti

_Aviso:_ Este capitulo tendrá contenido Lemmon, sigue leyendo solo bajo tu responsabilidad. (Quiten esas sonrisa, Dios xD)

**Capitulo 17:**Volver por más, volver por ti

Las gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo, despejándole por completo y ayudándola a pensar. Tomo un gran trago de aire mezclado con vapor producido por la alta temperatura en la que se estaba bañando. El agua estaba hirviendo. Suspiro e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el agua le mojase el cuello y el pecho.

—Mierda —Susurró pasándose las manos por el cuello—. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

Se retiro los pequeños mechones castaños que estaban sobre su rostro.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Sabía que estaba siendo un poco exagerada y también sabia que estaba siendo muy imbesil. Tenia lo que quería y nada de lo que había experimentado había sido impulsado por una apuesta. Ahora lo sabía. Pero aun así seguía quejándose y solo por una razón:

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Al no poder mantener su bocota cerrada había invitado a salir a su maestro. Idiota. No tenia planeada absolutamente nada, solo habían quedado en verse en la oficina del pelirrojo y ya…No sabría que decirle y además estaba segura que terminaría diciendo alguna babosada.

Idiota.

Pero claro, no había podido quedarse callada por tan solo unos míseros segundos. Quizás el hubiese propuesto hacer algo diferente a "Salir"

—Siempre soy una desgracia cuando estoy nerviosa —Se dijo a si misma—. Y siempre estoy nerviosa cuando estoy frente a Gaara-sensei. Como se supone que hable con el, ¿Cuándo lo único que haga sea avergonzarme a mi misma?

Cerro la llave de la ducha y palpo la pared hasta tomar una toalla. La envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo y salio al interior de su baño.

Solo lograba recordar una noche en la cual no había estado nerviosa frente a el. La noche de la Luna Roja.

—¿Se supone que me vista igual que siempre? —Miro su reflejo en el espejo—. ¿O debo lucir diferente?

—Además —Dijo—. ¿Qué se supone que aremos? ¿Cenar? ¿Pasear? ¿Quedarnos en su oficina?

Sacudió la cabeza y empezó vestirse.

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Su cuelo crujió, demostrando que llevaba gran parte de la tarde allí sentado.

Tomo el siguiente pergamino y lo empezó a leer. Pudo escuchar con claridad en ese momento el eco que causaban los zapatos de tacón que solo una persona podía usar.

—Buenas tardes —Saludo Tsunade, entrando a la oficina sin golpear—. ¿Cómo esta, Gaara-Sama?

El pelirrojo no separo la vista del pergamino.

—Bien.

—Supongo que no hay problema si me siento —Aventuro la mujer.

Gaara levanto la mirada para responderle pero al hacerlo descubrió que ella ya estaba sentada frente a el, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa.

—No —La ironía fue obvia.

Tsunade cruzo una pierna y fijo sus ojos miel sobre el pelirrojo. Lo escruto con la mirada por largo rato, sin siquiera pestañear.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto el Kage, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

—Nada —Se encogió de hombros—. Solo que tienes la imagen.

Gaara arrugo el entrecejo. No le gustan los rodeos.

—¿La imagen?

—La imagen de un hombre que ya tuvo sexo —Se explico, como si nada.

La piel de porcelana del pelirrojo se tiño de un leve rojo. Como odiaba sonrojarse.

Intento refutar lo dicho por la Godaime pero no encontraba las palabras.

Tsunade noto la incomodidad causada y se rió con gozo. Su risa sonó como dulces campanas.

—Por Dios Gaara —Se rió un poco mas—. Solo estoy bromeando. Aunque se perfectamente lo que ya hiciste con Matsuri.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos.

—Y vienes jaca a recordármelo ¿no? —La fulmino, mas molesto. No le gustaba que se metieran en su vida privada.

—No, para nada —Tsunade jugo con el rubio cabello que salía de una de sus moñas—. Solo quiero felicitarte —Le sonrió aun mas—. Eres un Kage de palabra.

Gaara la observo con atención.

—Lo soy —Pensó un momento y continuo—. Pero…

—Pero no te acostaste con tu alumna por una simple apuesta perdida —Completo ella de inmediato—. Lo se.

El abrió levemente los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Gaara, soy mujer —Tsunade lo miro fijamente—. Y no me eligieron Hokage solo por el hecho de ser una sannin —Se señalo a si misma—. No estoy ciega.

El pelirrojo permaneció en silencio y asintió. Definitivamente no se habían equivocado al elegirla líder de Konoha.

—Así que —Tsunade rompió de nuevo el silencio—. Me debes unas gracias.

Gaara la observo. ¿Acaso ella pretendía que le diese las gracias? No. Ni muerto.

Se cruzo de brazos y la observo con expresión fría.

La rubia estallo en risas, una vez mas, dejando al pelirrojo bastante desconcertado.

—No, no, mejor olvídalo —Intento calmar su risa—. Con esa expresión de "No te debo nada, excepto causar que pudiese pasar la mejor noche de mi vida" es suficiente.

El Kazekage apretó los dientes.

—Yo no tengo…

—Como sea —Le interrumpió Tsunade—. Venia a despedirme, todo se ha solucionado, así que mis ninjas y yo regresamos a Konoha.

Gaara cabeceó una sola vez.

—En estos momentos deben estar despidiéndose —La rubia se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana que había en la oficina, permitiéndole una ancha vista de Sunagakure—. Estoy segura de que Naruto se muerte por despedirse.

El pelirrojo se situó con sigilo a su lado y pudo ver como Naruto y Hinata se despedían de Temari, Kankuro y Kumiko.

Se detuvo en la figura de Shikamaru. ¿Por qué se quedaba allí parado?

—Oh es verdad —Susurró la sannin, llamando la atención de Gaara—.Shikamaru Nara solicita un permiso para quedarse mas tiempo en Suna. Por mi no hay problema pero obviamente necesita el permiso del Kazekage —Observo hacia el ninja—. Supongo que quiere tiempo para estar con Temari.

Gaara asintió de nuevo.

—No tengo problema en ello.

—¡¿Dónde esta Matsuri?! —Pregunto la alegre voz de Naruto—. Quiero despedirme.

—Le daremos tus saludos —Intervino Kankuro—. Debe estar ocupada.

El rubio sonrió y asintió.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad Temari-san, Kankuro-san —Hinata sonrió con dulzura, causando que el rubio Uzumaki se le quedase mirando atentamente. Cual hombre que ve el sol por primera vez en su vida—. Fueron muy amables.

—No fue nada Hinata —Temari sonrió—. Esperamos verlos pronto y que les vaya bien.

—Estoy seguro que a ti y a Shikamaru les ira bastante bien —Naruto rió de forma estridente—. Después de todo solo tiene una cosa que hacer…

—Mendokusai, no digas estupideces Naruto —Intervino el Nara, aunque algo incomodo por lo verdadero del comentario.

—Bien supongo que ya nos vamos…pero ¿Dónde esta la vieja, Tsunade? —Naruto tomo aire y grito—: ¡Vieja Tsunaaadeeeee!

Gaara noto como la sannin se tensaba a su lado, bastante molesta.

—En fin, por favor saluden de nuestra parte a Matsuri —Repitió Naruto.

—Claro, pero solo si Hinata le da mis saludos a Tenten, asegurándose que el "genio Hyuuga" los oiga —Kankuro sonrió y acto seguido recibió un codazo de Kumiko.

—¿Celosa? —Le susurro el marionetista.

—Si.

La sonrisa de Kankuro se ensancho y acercó a la kunoichi por la cintura.

La conversación siguió afuera pero ninguno de los Ges escuchaba ya que Tsunade se había retirado d ela ventana para dirigirse a la salida y Gaara había regresado su escritorio.

—Nos veremos después, Gaara-sama —Se despidió, girándose para verlo—. Y espero que podamos volver a apostar.

Gaara la observo con expresión neutra.

—No creo que la suerte te pueda veneficiar una vez mas —Aseguro el pelirrojo.

Tsunade no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír, por lo bajo.

—Oh Gaara-sama —Tsunade regreso hasta quedar frente al escritorio de este—. Puedo asegurarle que la suerte no tuvo nada que ver.

La rubia le guiño un ojo y dejo sobre el escritorio de este un par de dados. Gaara tomo los dados, sin entender, pero al levantar la mirada solo pudo ver como la puerta se cerraba tras dejar salir a la Hokage.

Observo los dados con atención, sin entender bien porque razón Tsunade se los había dejado.

Se levanto de su escritorio y camino de vuelta hacia la ventana donde pudo ver a sus dos hermanos y Kumiko despidiendo con la mano a Tsunade a Hinata y a Naruto, el cual había entrelazado sus dedos con la Hyuuga causando que esta se sonrojara de forma abrupta y que Tsunade sonriera de medio lado.

El Uzumaki regreso la mirada y observo directamente hacia Gaara. Una ancha sonrisa se formo en su rostro y se despidió con un movimiento de la mano, sin soltar aun a Hinata. Al pelirrojo se le formo la extraña mueca de una media sonrisa y a pesar de que el rubio estaba bastante lejos estaba seguro de que la había visto.

Regreso hasta su escritorio y contemplo los dedos con intriga.

—La suerte no tiene nada que ver —Cito el pelirrojo, aun sin entender.

Finalmente sin darle más importancia los dejo caer sobre la mesa.

Uno callo en el cinco y el otro en seis.

El regreso la mirada y observo los dados. Los tomo de nuevo en una mano y el dejo caer sobre la mesa.

De nuevo un cinco y un seis.

Repitió la acción una y otra vez y los dados siempre marcaban los mismos números: cinco y seis.

Ahora podía comprenderlo. Los dados estaban alterados para que de ese modo uno de ellos siempre cayese en el numero cinco y el otro en el numero seis. Así Tsunade había asegurado su victoria.

Cerró los ojos y bufo pero de inmediato noto que no esta molesto en realidad. Después de todo, gracias a esa apuesta arreglada había conseguido algo realmente singular…su alumna.

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

_Corre Matsuri ¡Corre!_Se decía a si misma mientras atravesaba las atestadas calles de Suna hacia la torre de su maestro. Siempre había sido cumplida a la hora de entrenar con su sensei pero claro…el día que tenia algo así como una cita con el, iba a llegar tarde…_Muy bien hecho Matsuri, muy bien_ se recrimino a si misma con ironía.

Al llegar subió los escalones de dos en dos, tratando de ir cada vez más rápido. _Mierda, espero que Gaara-sensei no se haya ido _Levanto la mirada justo a tiempo para evitar estrellarse contra Kankuro, el cual bajaba las escaleras.

—Hola Mats…

—¡Kankuro-san!, ¿Gaara-sensei sigue en su oficina? —Pregunto, apurada.

—Eso creo, pero…

—¡Gracias Kankuro-san! —Exclamo mientras pasaba a un lado de el para seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Kankuro sonrió de medio lado justo al tiempo que Kumiko llegaba al lado suyo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto la chica.

—No se. Pero algo me dice que Gaara tendrá una noche bastante movida el día de hoy…

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

El frío viento de la tarde choco contra su perfecto rostro pálido pero el ni tan siquiera se inmuto. Nunca sentía frío. Nunca sentía calor. Expeto, claro, cuando estaba con una persona en especifico.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Si le hubiesen dicho hacia unos dos o tres meses que llegaría algún día a _sentir algo_ habría bufado con incredulidad para después contestar de forma brusca y chocante.

Pero ahora no podría hacerlo, no después de la última noche de aquel festival.

Dejo que los recuerdos del cuerpo desnudo de su alumna le invadieran la mente para después arrepentirse de ello. Genial, ahora era todo un pervertido y no solo eso…necesitaba más que imágenes en su cabeza, necesitaba contacto real.

Trago saliva y le entraron grandes deseos de darse un baño de agua fría.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito, llamado su atención.

—¡Gaara-sensei! —La voz de su alumna sonó sofocada.

La castaña vio al pelirrojo en el bacón, mirándola atentamente, con aquellos ojos traspasadores. Se sintió estupida.

¿Cuál era la necesidad de entrar gritando?

Sus mejillas ardieron y ella suspiro, avergonzada.

El pelirrojo por su parte pudo ver como ella se sonrojaba completamente. Eso no ayudaba a calmar las imágenes en su mente, en realidad, aquello causo que vividos recuerdos con sonidos incluidos resonasen en su mente.

Joder. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era escuchar jadeos y gemidos en su cabeza.

Matsuri agacho la cabeza. Y llego el momento que había estado preguntándose toda la tarde. ¿Y ahora, que aria?

La respuesta llego más rápido que su pregunta, puesto que en un parpadeo el Kazekage se encontraba frente a ella. Su pulso se acelero y estuvo segura que el pudo notarlo porque aquella sonrisa torcida y sarcástica apareció en su rostro.

—Matsuri —Dijo en modo de saludo.

—¿Co-como esta, Gaara-sensei?

—¿Cómo parece que estoy? —Pregunto acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

Matsuri intento controlar su respiración.

Gaara la observo con atención y al ver como el sonrojo en ella aumentaba pudo pensar con satisfacción que no era el único que tenia recuerdos _interesantes_.

—B-bien —Mascullo ella, en un sonido débil.

Extrañamente delicioso en los oídos de Gaara.

La castaña sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía bajo la ropa. Kami, si no se controlaba terminaría pasando las manos por todo el cuerpo de su maestro.

El dio otro paso hacia ella. Matsuri retrocedió, quedando pegada contra una pared.

La sonrisa sarcástica volvió a los labios del pelirrojo y acto seguido sintió los labios de el sobre su cuello.

Este mínimo contacto causo que ella dejara salir un largo y tenue gemido.

Las manos de Gaara reaccionaron ante aquel sonido, situándolas en su cintura. La atrajo mas hacia el, para después subir lentamente su manos hasta ponerlas en sus pechos. Los acaricio despacio, haciendo movimientos circulares. Matsuri contuvo la respiración y apretó los labios.

La chuunin empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Gaara, deteniéndose en su pecho y después ajando hasta su abdomen, donde pasó las manos con más fuerza e intensidad.

Gaara la apasionó aun mas contra si mismo al sentir sus manos y en ese instante ella pudo sentir su erección, a través de la ropa. Otro gemido se escapo de sus labios.

—Quizás…no deberíamos hacer esto aquí —Dijo Gaara contra el oído de su alumna, intentando no desvestirla por completo en mitad de su oficina. La cual ni siquiera tenía puesto el seguro.

La castaña dejo de moverse ante aquellas palabras, alejándose inmediatamente de el.

El pelirrojo la observo por un momento para después volverla a aprisionar contra su cuerpo.

—Cosa que nos significa —Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja—. Que no podamos continuar en otro lugar.

Matsuri abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras.

—Demo…—Intentó discutir. No porque no quisiera continuar aquello, pero sinceramente no se sentía en condiciones de salir de su oficina y aparentar que nada había pasado.

—Cierra los ojos.

La castaña obedeció de inmediato y al instante sintió de nuevo las manos de Gaara sobre sus pechos. Se regodeo con deleite ante esta acción.

Pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio donde lo único que sentía eran las manos de Gaara, pasando por su cuerpo y solo escuchaba su propia respiración agitada.

De repente volvió a escuchar la respiración de Gaara en su oído, para después sentir como introducía las manos en su camisa para después quitársela con avidez.

¿Qué ocurría? Ellos seguían en su oficina pero ¿el pretendía desvestirla allí?

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que ya no estaban en su oficina.

Reconoció la gran cama de inmediato. Estaban en la habitación de el.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí?

Pensaba preguntárselo cuando sintió las manos del pelirrojo acariciar sus piernas. Bah. Eso no tenía importancia ahora, porque ahora solo una cosa merecía toda su atención.

—Ahhh…Gaara-sensei —Susurró, sintiendo como sus labios y lengua descendían por su cuello, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban para quitarle la falda.

La recostó con cuidado en la cama, quedando sobre ella. Siguió bajando sus labios hasta toparse con el incomodo sostén. Lo retiro con lentitud, claramente extasiado al ver como Matsuri se desesperaba y lo ayudaba a deshacerse de el.

Arqueo la espalda al sentir sus labios en uno de sus senos.

—No es…justo —Logro decir entre jadeos—. Yo siempre…ahhhh…termino desnuda…primero.

Gaara sintió la necesidad de reír ante ese comentario.

—Te desesperas con facilidad —Argumento con voz ronca, en su oído—. Incluso te quitas la ropa tu sola —Paso una mano por sus pechos, para hacer referencia al sostén.

Matsuri arqueo la espalda una vez mas, sonrojándose ante el comentario. No era justo, si ella hiciese eso con el apuesto que también se desesperaría.

Con un rápido movimiento quedo ella encima de el.

Y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Empezó a desnudarlo con extraña rapidez, sin empeñarse en tocar su piel. Gaara se extraño ante esto, pero al sentir como ella pasaba las manos sobre su bóxer, única penda que aun tenia, entendió lo que pretendía.

—No…Matsuri —Alcanzo a protestar.

La castaña lo ignoró y empezó a pasar de forma lenta y delicada sus manos sobre su ropa interior, exactamente sobre su intimidad.

Gaara ahogo un gemido.

—Matsuri…—Advirtió, una vez más, con la voz ronca.

Una risita llego hasta sus oídos y abrió los ojos para ver como ella se inclinaba sobre el al tiempo que introducía una de su manos en su ropa interior.

Cuando la mano de su alumna entro en contacto con su piel no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza.

La delicada mano de ella se deslizaba de forma lenta sobre la intimidad de Gaara, el cual apenas y podía respirar.

—Ahhh…Matsuri…—Jadeo con deleite, mientras ella aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias.

La castaña mordió su lóbulo, aumentando aun mas el ritmo de sus caricias.

Gaara gimió una vez más.

—Ahhh…mas aprisa…Matsuri…ahhhh —Pidió con la voz ronca, cargada de deseo.

Y justo cuando creyó que todo dentro de el explotaría las caricias se detuvieron y la mano de su alumna reposo contra su pecho al tiempo que lo besaba en la boca.

El bufó contra sus labios, claramente molesto.

—¿Quién…se desespera con…facilidad? —Pregunto la chuunin contra sus labios.

—No se quedara así —Aseguro el pelirrojo.

Se puso encima de ella una vez más. Se despojo de su bóxer con rapidez y también de la última prenda que su alumna bestia.

Abrió con cuidado las piernas de Matsuri y no obtuvo ni un poco de resistencia. Acerco una de sus manos, hasta tocar lentamente la entrepierna de su alumna, completamente húmeda.

Ella tembló ante este contacto por lo cual el siguió haciéndolo, viendo como ella se removía con gusto, sin que pudiera evitar jadear con desesperación.

Finalmente el se recostó contra ella y mordió levemente su labio inferior, justo antes de entrar en ella por completo.

Matsuri abrazo con fuerza a Gaara y esta vez no experimentó ningún tipo de dolor.

El empezó a moverse con lentitud para después ir aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas.

—Matsuri…—Susurró contra su oído—. ¿Piensas…irte a...Konoha?

— ¿Na…—Su voz se quebró ante un gemido—. Nani?

—Recuerda…el…requerimiento…

Ella paso sus manos sobre su pecho al tiempo que el la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

—Podemos, hablar de eso…—Intento respirar—. En otro momento…

—No —Jadeo contra su oído, amenazando con salir de ella.

Matsuri giro, para quedar sobre el.

—No pienso irme —Dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás—. Nunca podría hacerlo… ¿ya estas contento?

—Si —Fue todo lo que dijo, el tiempo que acariciaba el torso de su alumna.

Ambos siguieron acariciándose al tiempo que cada vez sentían que iban a explotar.

La castaña entreabrió la boca y cerro los ojos.

—Gaara-sensei…

—Ahhhh…Matsuri…

Ella se inclino para besarlo en la boca, haciendo mas profunda la última penetración.

Ambos gritaron sus nombres contra la boca del otro, sintiendo que cada parte de sus cuerpos se contraía y sentían que estaban en el punto mas alto de placer.

La castaña callo rendida contra su pecho, con la respiración agitada.

Gaara pasó las manos por su espalda, acariciando su piel caliente y bañada por una fina capa de sudor.

—Sin ser un juego de azar —Dijo Matsuri, contra su oído.

—Ni por un momento —Aseguro Gaara, apretándola contra cu cuerpo.

**Fin**

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

¡Fin! (Hay, se acabo esto) y pues si, el Fan Fic llego a su fin, porque todo tiene que acabar alguna vez xD , pero descuiden porque pienso hacer un Epilogo (nunca podrá faltar). Espero que les haya gustado el Lemmon (Kami, tenia que haber un Lemmon antes de acabar, aunque ni se imaginan el Epilogo) , muchísimas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus review's. Espero que puedan dejarme mas después de leer este capitulo y lamento haberme tardado tanto.

Por si alguna aun tiene la duda: Si pienso seguir escribiendo FanFics, es mas, tengo planeados otros cinco y seis además de una avalancha de One-Shoots (¡El GaaMatsu dominara el mundo!) asi que espero verlas a todas por ellos.

Déjenme sus reviews porque entre mas dejen, mas rápido pondré el epilogo (¿Qué eso es chantaje?... ¡genial!).

La quiero a todas y por favor, ya quiten esa sonrisa, el Lemmon acabo xD

Besos.


	18. Epilogo

_Aviso: _Este capitulo **no** contendrá Lemmon (Vamos, aun así les recomiendo que lo lean xD )

**Epi****logo:**

_**Tres Meses después**_

Matsuri daba vueltas de aquí para allá, frente a la oficina de su maestro. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Por qué aquello tenia que pasar justo ahora?

Bueno, en realidad no era completamente malo. Dios, ¿Qué decía? _Aquello _era…tan perfecto que no podía encontrar las palabras necesarias para describirlo.

Pero solo había un pequeño problema

¿Qué diría _el_ al respecto?

Dejo salir un pequeño gemido, un sonido gutural, como queja.

Suspiro con nerviosismo, recordando como había empezado todo aquello…

**Flash Back**

—_¿Te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche, Matsuri? —Pregunto una alegre Temari._

_La castaña levanto la mirada._

—_Claro Temari-san —Contesto sonriéndole._

**Fin Flash Back**

Se preguntaba en su interior que hubiese pasado si no hubiese ido a cenar a la casa de los hermanos del desierto, aquella noche.

Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había pasado, para su desgracia.

**Flash Back**

_Toco dos veces en la puerta y espero un momento hasta que Kankuro le __abrió la puerta_

—_Matsuri —Saludo, sonriendo._

—_Buenas noches Kankuro-san —Regreso ella el saludo, entrando al hogar._

_Desde luego ella ya sabia que el hermano mayor de su maestro conocía todo el cuento de la apuesta, el mismo Kankuro se lo había dicho. Desde entonces sentía que tenía más confianza con el marionetista._

—_Bienes a cenar o ¿es una visita privada para Gaara?_

_El rostro de la castaña se torno de colores de inmediato y bajó la mirada al suelo._

—_Cállate Kankuro —Ordeno el pelirrojo, llegando junto a el con el ceño fruncido._

_Matsuri levanto su mirada y al encontrarse con la de su maestro se tranquilizo._

—_¡Matsuri! —Exclamo Temari,__ asomando la cabeza desde la cocina—. Que bueno que llegaste, ¿podrías ayudarme con la cena? —La rubia le sonrió._

—_Por supuesto Temari-san._

_Matsuri se encamino a la cocina y treinta minutos después la cena estaba lista._

_Todos se sentaron en la mesa: Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru —El cual seguía estando en Suna, haciendo misiones junto a su novia—, Kumiko —invitada por Kankuro— y Matsuri._

_Todos se sirvieron la comida__, pero justo en el momento en que la castaña iba a empezar a comer sintió cierto asco hacia lo que tenia servido en el plato._

_Miro la comida sin poder evitar cierta repulsión. No entendía a que se debía, no existía ninguna comida que no le gustase._

_Todos su estomago se revolvió y miro de nuevo hacia la comida. "Asquerosa" Pensó en su mente._

—_Matsuri —Le llamo la dulce voz de Kumiko—. ¿Te pasa algo?_

_La castaña tomo un gran trago de aire._

—_N-no._

_Miro de nuevo hacia la comida y una nueva sensación de repulsión la invadió, llevándose una mano hasta la boca._

—_Estas pálida —Opino Shikamaru, mirando a la pequeña chica._

_Gaara observo con atención a su alumna._

—_No…es...nada—Aseguro, evitando respirar. Hasta el olor le parecía repulsivo._

—_Pareces enferma —Dijo la voz de su maestro, sintiendo una extraña preocupación._

_Matsuri negó una vez más con la cabeza pero esta vez su estomago se revolvió con fuerza. Se llevo la otra mano hacia la boca y cerro los ojos._

_La expresión de preocupación se intensifico en el rostro del pelirrojo, sin poder evitarlo._

_Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue como ella se __levantaba con rapidez de la silla y salía corriendo hacia el baño, para después oír un sonido gutural y asfixiante._

_Matsuri acababa de vomitar._

**Fin Flash Back**

Sus mejillas ardieron bajo su piel. Aunque había pasado hacia unas semanas aun le parecía tan vergonzoso. Toda aquella noche había sido una desgracia. Todos los presentes insistían en tomarle la temperatura, recostarla en la cama y llevarla donde un doctor. Y claro que ella se había negado.

Y todo el tiempo había estado bajo la penetrante mirada de su maestro, el cual tenía una extraña expresión de dolor.

Eso la hizo sentirse aun peor.

"_Pero las cosas no terminaron allí_" Pensó con ironía "_No, claro que no_…"

**Flash Back**

_Caminaba por los corredores de la torre del Kazekage. Gaara acababa de darle unos informes para revisar._

_Empezó a bajar las escaleras, dispuesta a ir hasta su casa cuando sintió que tenía la vista desenfocada._

_Tomo rápidamente la barandilla que bordeaba las escaleras, apretándola con fuerza y sin soltar los papeles._

_Parpadeo un par de veces y las cosas empezaron a moverse a su alrededor_

"_No he dormido bien" Este pensamiento para justificar el mareo que tenia le causo cierta vergüenza. Solo había un motivo por el cual ya no __**dormía**__ en las noches: Gaara._

_Quito todo recuerdo de su cabeza y siguió bajando las escaleras pero justo a la mitad todo se torno negro. Su visión se perdió en la oscuridad y la última imagen que vio fue a Temari horrorizada, viendo como se desmayaba._

_Despertó a las pocas horas, recostada contra un amplio sofá que ella tenia en su oficina._

—_Matsuri —La voz de Temari sonó preocupada—. Dios, que bueno que te despertaste._

_La castaña se sentó con cuidado mientras la rubia le entregaba una taza de algo que no podía identificar, puesto que aun quedaban rastros del mareo._

—_Ahora, ¿Qué tienes? —Exigió saber, mas enfadada._

—_No lo se —Respondió Matsuri, dándole un sorbo a la taza de lo que fuera—. Pero solo fue un mareo, nada importante._

_Temari puso mala cara y se mordió levemente el labio inferior._

—_Pues yo no creo, tu debes estar enferma —Su vista se clavo en la puerta—. Debería decirle a Gaara…_

—_¡No! —Temari volteó a mirar a Matsuri—. Bueno…Gaara-sensei es un hombre ocupado, no lo vamos a llamar por un simple y estupido desmayo. Debe ser porque no desayune bien, pero no volverá a pasar._

_Temari le dedico otra mueca de desacuerdo pero no dijo nada más._

_Y dos días después se demostró que Matsuri no tenía ni una pizca de razón, puesto que ella recaudo un total de cinco desmayos más. Con la suerte de que nunca fueron en presencia del Kazekage._

_Y eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió. Ahora la mitad de la comida le causaba una terrible repulsión y cuando comía eran platos extraños, extravagantes y de vez en cuando se el antojaban combinaciones de comidas nunca antes probadas. A regañadientes acepto ante Temari y Kumiko que si le pasaba algo, cuando se descubrió si misma comiendo ramen con caramelo y trozos de limón._

—_Matsuri esto no es normal —Declaro Kumiko, cruzándose de brazos._

—_Por favor, no insistan —Pidió la castaña—. No tengo absolutamente nada…_

—_Te has desmayado, mareado, tenido antojos y además has vomitado —Temari clavo su vista en la pequeña Matsuri—.Dime… ¿Cuándo fue tu ultima menstruación?_

_La chuunin suspiro y __empezó a hacer las cuentas en su mente, aun sin entender la conexión de estos hechos y que Temari le preguntase eso._

_Pero lentamente fue comprendiendo, cuando sus cálculos terminaron._

_Abrió__ la boca pero no dejo salir ningún sonido al tiempo que Kumiko y Temari la observaban con cuidado._

—_Oh oh —Fue todo lo que pudo vocalizar, al tiempo que su expresión se volvía preocupada._

**Fin Flash Back**

Matsuri miro hacia la puerta de la oficina por decimosexta ves. La indecisión la carcomía por dentro. Negó levemente con la cabeza el tiempo que miraba el piso.

¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar?

Demonios, incluso para ella había sido difícil aceptarlo.

**Flash Back**

—_No, no y no —Dijo tercamente Matsuri, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

—_Agh, no seas una niña caprichosa ¿me oyes? —Discutió Temari, perdiendo la paciencia—. Eh tenido muchos problemas para conseguir esto —Exclamo agitando con furia la cajita alargada entre sus manos._

_Kumiko, a su lado, levanto una ceja._

—_¿Problemas? —Pregunto la peli-fucsia._

_Temari sacudió la cabeza._

—_Primero el farmacéutico que me lo vendió me miraba todo el tiempo de forma extraña cuando le pedí que me la vendiera —Ajito de nuevo la pequeña cajita—. Miraba mi abdomen todo el tiempo, como si esperara que este se inflara ante sus ojos, idiota —Recalco el insulto—. Y después de hacerme un incomodo examen visual se despidió diciendo que seria una excelente "mamita"._

_Kumiko y Matsuri contuvieron la risa._

_Temari las fulmino con la mirada._

—_Bien, lo que cuenta es que la tenemos —Kumiko quito la cajita de las manos de Temari y se la puso a Matsuri en las piernas—, y que ella se ara la prueba._

_Matsuri miro la cajita con indecisión._

—_Vamos, seguro que no muerde. A diferencia de mi hermano —Comento Temari con maligna picardía, sabiendo que esto causaría la vergüenza de la chuunin._

_Matsuri entrecerró los ojos, tomo la cajita de mala gana y se encerró en el baño de un portazo._

—_Y ni pienses en escaparte por la ventanilla —Advirtió Temari—. Si lo haces se lo contaremos a Gaara._

_El gruñido de la castaña se oyó desde dentro del baño._

—_Y si piensas quedarte allí encerrada —Agrego Kumiko, previendo sus intenciones—. Puedes ir acomodándote porque no nos iremos hasta que salgas._

_Las kunoichis escucharon otro gruñido por parte de Matsuri._

_La pequeña castaña se recostó contra una pared mientras seguía observando la cajita. Leyó las instrucciones alrededor de diez veces antes de decidirse y hacerse la prueba._

_Pasados quince minutos permanecía sentada en el suelo, mirando la prueba de embarazo con atención_

—_¿Matsuri? —Pregunto Kumiko, golpeando dos veces contra la puerta—. ¿Terminaste?_

—_N-no —Solo fue un débil susurro—. Aun estoy esperando el resultado…_

—_Vale —Fue todo lo que su amiga respondió._

_Matsuri tomo una vez más la cajita alargada y leyó las instrucciones una última vez. Dejo la cajita en el suelo y se decidió a observar la prueba._

_No sabia que desear: que mostrara el color rojo o el azul._

"_Kami, ¿Qué pasara si se torna de color azul?" Suspiro lentamente "Y ¿Qué pasa si se pone de color rojo?"_

_Un pequeño vació se formo en su pecho, acelerando su corazón. Tenia que ser sincera. Una parte de si quería que la prueba fuese de color azul._

_Temari y Kumiko se veían la una a la otra, sin saber que decir hasta que ambas notaron que Matsuri tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, conmocionada._

_Ambas pegaron su oído contra la puerta del baño._

—_¿Matsuri? ¡Matsuri! —Exclamo Kumiko—. ¿De que color se torno?_

_Ambas oyeron como tragaba saliva y su respiración se aceleraba._

—_Azul —Respondió, con un hilo de voz._

_Las dos jóvenes se observaron en silencio hasta que sonrieron y chillaron de alegría y conmoción, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro._

_Pasaron tres días en los cuales Kumiko y Temari no separaban la vista de Matsuri y no la dejaban hacer absolutamente nada, dándole consejos y atiborrándola de cuidado excesivo._

_Cosa que enfadaba un poco a la castaña, la trataban como si fuese de porcelana._

—_Oigan chicas, deténgase —Rogó desesperada._

—_¿Por qué? —Pregunto Temari, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Solo te estamos preparando un baño caliente._

—_Esta haciendo demasiado frió —Argumento Kumiko._

—_Chicas, sinceramente no creo que yo este…—Miro hacia su abdomen—. Ya saben…_

—_Pero la prueba marco que…—Empezó Temari._

—_Quizás se equivocó —Opino la castaña._

—_Matsuri, esas pruebas tienen un 98% de veracidad —Explico Kumiko._

—_Pues yo quiero asegurarme el otro 2%, quizás la prueba se haya equivocado._

_Kumiko y Temari intercambiaron__ una mirada._

—_Eres tan terca…—Empezó Temari._

—_No, no. Quizás ella tiene razón —Dijo Kumiko._

—_¿A si? —Pregunto Temari, incrédula._

_En el rostro de la peli-fucsia se formo una sonrisa divertida._

—_Ella no cree en la prueba de embarazo —Kumiko sonrió aun mas—. La llevaremos mañana, a primera hora, donde un medico._

_El rostro de Matsuri se torno libido mientras Temari sonreía._

_Un medico, completamente oficial, sin margen de error._

"_Kami, que horror"_

_Al día siguiente Matsuri esperaba frente al departamento de los hermanos del desierto._

_Kumiko y Temari habían quedado en encontrarse allí._

_Se recostó contra la pared y cerro los ojos._

"_Todo va a salir bien" Se dijo a si misma "Porque, vamos, yo no puedo estar…"_

—_Matsuri —Dijo una voz frente a ella._

_Abrió los ojos de inmediato para ver al Kazekage frente a ella._

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda"_

—_B-buenos días Gaara-sensei —Saludo con un hilo de voz, aferrando estúpidamente su espalda contra la pared._

_El inexpresivo pelirrojo la observo de arriba abajo._

—_¿Necesitas algo?_

_Matsuri asistió de forma atolondrada._

—_Yo boy a salir con Temari-san —Respondió, sin ser capaz de observar a los ojos de su maestro._

_El silencio se formo de inmediato y Matsuri pensó que su maestro había cerrado la puerta, sin decir nada más. Levanto su vista para darse cuenta que estaba equivocada._

_Gaara la miraba de forma realmente extraña. Era una mezcla de molestia, decepción y frialdad._

_Matsuri trago saliva de forma ruidosa y siguió observándolo._

—_Buscas a Temari —Repitió de forma monocorde._

_La castaña asintió y entonces entendió que sucedía._

_Desde que la prueba había indicado con un tenue color azul lo que ella se había estado negando se había empeñado en no estar cerca de Gaara. Cada vez que el estaba a un radio corto de distancia ella se alejaba en otra dirección y se había negado rotundamente a dejar que el la **tocara** de cualquier modo, quizás si lo hacia, lo notaria._

—_H-hai, ¿esta en casa? —Pregunto ella._

_Pero fue la misma Temari quien contesto a pregunta, saliendo a toda prisa, seguida por Kumiko y Kankuro._

—_Si, vamonos —La rubia tomo del brazo a Matsuri._

—_Esperen —Ordeno Gaara.— Matsuri, hoy tenemos que entrenar._

—_No —Dijo Kumiko, detrás del pelirrojo._

_El se volteó para observarla con cuidado._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_Matsuri…no…puede —Susurró Kumiko._

—_¿Por qué no? —Las urgió el pelirrojo, con frialdad._

—_Porque ella hoy quiere entrenar conmigo —Soltó Temari con rapidez, tomo a Kumiko del kimono y la jalo hacia ellas, para después empezar a avanzar con rapidez, alejándose de sus dos hermanos, antes de causar más confusión._

_La castaña dejo que Temari la jaloneaba, esperando que Gaara no pensara que ella quería cambiar de maestro._

**Fin Flash Back**

Vio como la puerta frente a ella se abría y sus piernas flojearon. Pero ya había tomando una decisión, no podía arrepentirse ¿o si?

No vio con claridad quien salía de la oficina de su sensei.

La puerta chasqueo, indicando que de nuevo estaba cerrada. Matsuri tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió hacia ella, pero justo cuando poso su mano sobre la manija se quedo helada.

"_Pero ya esta comprobado_" Pensó con desesperación "_Si no se lo digo ahora, en algún momento lo va a saber_"

**Flash Back**

_Las tres kunoichis permanecían sentadas, sin decir nada._

_Matsuri permanecía en la mitad. Sospechaba que ellas creía que querría escaparse._

_Y claro que quería._

—_Relájate —Dijo Temari, a su lado._

—_No —Sentencio la chuunin._

—_Esta vez yo fui quien tuvo problemas —Dijo Kumiko, con el seño fruncido—. Ayer, cuando hablaba con Shanu para pedirle una cita no note que Kankuro estaba muy cerca…y oyó nuestra conversación._

_Matsuri se puso pálida al oír aquellas palabras._

_Si el marionetista lo sabia no faltaba mucho para que Gaara también._

—_E-entonces…Ka-kankuro-san…—Titubeo ella._

—_No, puesto que no use nombres a la hora de hablarle de lo ocurrido a Shanu —Kumiko suspiro y su expresión fue de fastidio—. Pero Kankuro dedujo que yo era…la que estaba…embarazada._

_Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos._

—_¿Kankuro piensa que estas embarazada de…el? —Cuestiono Temari._

_Kumiko asintió y se cruzo de brazos._

—_Y no solo eso —Bajo la mirada—. Estaba…feliz._

—_¡Imposible! —Exclamo Temari, en tono alto—. Kankuro odia a los niños._

—_Lo se, por eso creí que estaría molesto. Pero cuando nos vimos se veía tan…odiosamente feliz._

—_¿Y que le dijiste? —Pregunto la castaña._

—_Nada. Supongo que después tendré que explicarle, porque si le decía que yo no era la embarazada entonces preguntaría para que pedía una cita con Shanu…_

_En ese momento la puerta delante de ellas se abrió y un hombre joven les sonrió._

—_Buenos días —Saludo, haciendo una inclinación._

—_Buenos días —Saludaron Kumiko y Temari a la vez, mientras Matsuri miraba a otra parte, molesta._

—_Pasen, por favor —Indico el hombre._

_Las tres kunoichis ingresaron al pequeño salón y se sentaron en las sillas frente a un escritorio._

—_Bien, Kumiko-san me hablo ayer sobre un posible embarazo —El hombre escruto a las tres con la mirada—. Pero no agrego nada más._

_Temari se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió a explicarle a Shanu, el medico predispuesto para el servicio del Kazekage, el problema que tenían. Lo hizo sin agregar muchos detalles y por supuesto sin mencionar a su hermano menor._

—_Entiendo —Dijo Shanu, después de que la rubia terminara su explicación._

_Levanto su mirada hasta posarla sobre Matsuri._

_La castaña sintió que se encogía en su silla al sentir aquellos profundos y sabios ojos cafés sobre ella._

—_Matsuri —Hablo el joven—. Pasa por favor a la siguiente habitación._

_Ella asintió una sola vez y prosiguió hacia donde le indicaba el medico._

_El tiempo pasaba. Kumiko y Temari se miraban cada dos por tres, para mirarse con angustia y exaltación. No oían ningún sonido de la siguiente habitación y se preguntaban porque Matsuri no había opuesto resistencia. Casi podían jurar que entre ellas dos tendrían que haberle obligado._

_Por fin la cortina que separaba ambas habitaciones fue corrida por Shanu._

_Ambas chicas lo miraron a la expectativa y el joven medico solo realizo un simple asentimiento de cabeza._

_Kumiko y Temari se levantaron de inmediato y se dirigieron con su amiga. Encontraron a la pequeña castaña sentada sobre una camilla. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia un punto fijo frente a ella, mientras su mano derecha estaba puesta de forma delicada sobre su vientre._

_Ambas kunoichis avanzaron en silencio hasta ella hasta que giro para verlas. Sus ojos estaban levemente empañados por lágrimas pero tenia una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa._

**Fin Flash Back**

Retiro su mano de la puerta, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria.

No podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo…

—Matsuri —Llamo una fría voz a sus espaldas.

A castaña contuvo la respiración y se giro lentamente.

Gaara permanecía bajo el umbral de la puerta de su oficina, con aquella expresión nula.

—H-hai —Dijo ella en un murmullo bajo.

El pelirrojo simplemente ingreso de nuevo a su oficina y ella supo de inmediato que no podía irse.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras de forma inconsciente se llevaba una mano hasta su vientre.

Entro a la oficina de su maestro con la mirada fija en el piso.

El silencio la invadió por completo. No podía ver al Kage, pero sabía que estaba sentado enfrente de su escritorio.

—Matsuri —Llamo el de nuevo. Su tono alejado la hizo encogerse donde estaba—. ¿Por qué huyes de mí? —Exigió saber con molestia.

La castaña levanto su mirada de inmediato.

—Y-yo no huyo de usted, Gaara-sensei —Dijo en tono bajo.

Los penetrantes ojos se clavaron sobre ella.

—¿Por qué ibas a irte, entonces?

Matsuri trago saliva con dificultad.

—Yo…tenía que decirle algo, Gaara-sensei.

Gaara la miro de arriba abajo y un extraño e incomodo sentimiento lo invadió. Justo aquel que había sentido cuando Hynao Anakae había arrinconado a su alumna, pretendiendo violarla.

Matsuri estaba huyendo de el, causando que un gran stress se apoderara de el. Incluso había notado que lo evitaba para que el no pudiese_ tocarla_ y llego a pensar que realmente ella se había arrepentido.

—Habla —Le exigió el, siendo mas frió y rudo de lo que pretendía.

—Yo…Gaara-sensei…yo…

Matsuri cerro los ojos y tomo aire.

—N-no se como ocurrió esto y —Clavo su mirada en el pelirrojo—. No estoy arrepentida. Quizás usted no quiera…verme mas…pero aun así…estoy feliz.

El pelirrojo entrecerró levemente los ojos.

—Aun no dices nada.

La castaña arrugo levemente el entrecejo.

—Bien, Gaara-sensei…yo…yo estoy…

—Embarazada —Dijo una voz cerca de su oído.

Matsuri abrió los ojos. El Kage ya no estaba detrás de su escritorio, estaba fusto detrás de ella.

Intento decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios.

—¿Cómo…lo…sabes? —Pregunto, con un hilo de voz.

—Kankuro —Respondió el, simplemente.

Matsuri se giro de inmediato.

—P-pero, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo Kankuro-san?

—Le hizo creer a Kumiko que el creía que ella era la embarazada —Gaara la observo con cuidado—. Te has desmayado, has vomitado y algunas veces parecías sin apetito…además que…—El pelirrojo sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida y sarcástica—. Las embarazadas son mas agresivas en la cama…

El rostro de la alumna ardió ante aquellas palabras.

—Y claro —Agrego con tono desinteresado—. Estas aferrando tu vientre.

Matsuri bajo su mirada, hasta ver su mano puesta con delicadez pero de forma sobre protectora sobre su vientre.

—"Quizás usted no quiera verme mas" —Cito el Kage—. Creí que al no tener al Shukakau ya no seria un monstruo.

La castaña iba a refutarle de inmediato, decirle que ella no creía aquello, pero el no la dejo hablar.

—Quizás sea la clase monstruo que acecina y desea la sangre, pero no de la clase que abandona lo que _necesita_ —Dijo el, en aquel tono sin emociones.

Matsuri lo observo con ansiedad, al tiempo que la felicidad la invadía y se concentraba en su vientre

—Solo me pregunto —Gaara escaneó con su penetrante mirada a su alumna—. Como podrás verte con una barriga de embarazada.

**• • •**

**Nota final de la Autora: **Todo este Fan Fic va dedicado a la excelente escritora: Naru. _Espero que lo hayas disfrutado._

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

¡Waaaaaaa! ¿Que les pareció? Se que quizás esperaban Lemmon pero estoy escribiendo un One-Shoot con alto contenido Lemmon para compensarlas xD. ¡Kami! ¿Qué tal la idea de una Matsuri embarazada? , la verdad, desde antes de empezar a escribirlo tenia la idea de que al final ella terminase con una bebe a bordo y además como me gusto muchísimo escribir esto, les adelantare de una vez: Pienso escribir una continuación, donde se relatara como lleva Matsuri el embarazo hasta, claro, tener al bebe (les juro que me muero por escribirlo), así que sabrán mucho mas de mi, pero mas adelante.

**Naru: **Desde un inicio tenia planeado dedicártelo a ti, pero quise ponerlo hasta el final. Esta es mi forma de agradecerte por los buenos consejos que alguna vez me diste para escribir "Thinking Of You" ya que gracias a ti y tus geniales historias inspiradoras logre sacar adelante aquel Fic y aprendí a escribir GaaMatsu. Espero que hayas disfrutado este, tu Fic. Eres una genial escritora.

Gracias a todos y todas los/as que me dejaron sus comentarios. Sin su apoyo hubiese sido imposible sacar adelante _**Juego de Azar**_. Gracias, de corazón.

Y pues acá se acaba esto xD pero como ya dije: me seguirán viendo con mas historias GaaMatsu (El Lemmon que les mencione, el Fic que describirá todo el embarazo de Matsuri, el one-shoot paralelo a la historia y muuuchooo mas) y de algunas otras parejas.

Un beso a todos/as y espero sus comentarios.

Los quiero.

_Li-Chan_


End file.
